


Middle child syndrome

by nnsrhndhj



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brother/Sister Incest, Car Sex, Choking, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hair-pulling, High School, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Post-High School, Psychological Drama, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, True Love, Underage Sex, University, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnsrhndhj/pseuds/nnsrhndhj
Summary: Jeremy and Mia Gilbert are two siblings of seven. They grew up in a big family and as middle children they were often neglected. They used to be inseperable. In between the big turbulent family life something came up between Jeremy and Mia. Something exceptional, something sinful. Uncontrolable feelings, kisses, tongues and hot touches.Note: the juicy scenes appear later. I like the story and the feelings between the characters to develope on a deep level.Have fun :***





	1. Chapter 1

"Kids, breakfast is ready. Move your asses down." the mother of the Gilbert clan screamed out of the kitchen. She plated the table with a pan full of scrambled eggs in her hand. The table was big and round. There were so many plates dished up. All in all there were 9 plates. Loud, stamping foot steps were hearable from upstairs. Three young children at the age of 13 and 14 stormed down the stairs. The twins, Leyla and Jacob, were small and had dark brown hair with green eyes. Except the youngest, the 13 year old Simon. Simon was blonde with ice blue eyes. Everyone assumed he must have came after his grand grandfather since everyone else in the family looked pretty much the same. They took a seat at the big round table. After one minute a tall grown boy and girl entered the kitchen. Both resembled the twins, except the fact they were no twins. Lara was 23 with short cut hair and light freckles in her face and down to her cleavage and almost all over her body. Micheal was the tallest in the family. When he grew up, everyone bet he would grow taller than two metres, but he stopped right at 1,98 m. He had a slender figure and short brown hair like the others of the family. He also had freckles but his would only appear in the summer time. And then there were only three people left. Father Gilber entered the kitchen and supported his elbow on the kitchen counter looking at mother Gilbert flirtatiously "You look beautiful Esther." he said with a smirk on his face. Mother Esther didn't even grant him one gaze but turned around so her hair flipped over her shoulder "Take a seat John!" she insisted. He walked past her and slapped her butt "Playing hard to get, huh?" he laughed evily. All children around the table made expressions in disgust "Aw stop it you two."  
They started to pick the pancakes, pour each other orange juice and grab some scrambled eggs. Then at that moment the last two from the family entered the kitchen to take their seat at the breakfast table. Jeremy was tall. Not taller than Micheal, but tall. The 17 year old had dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes, just like a deer. His body was well built and that was visible. He always had a calm appearence but when he laughed the whole room seem to brighten up. Mia was one year younger and looked almost like Jeremy, except that her long hair was dark brown and she constantly colored them to give them a red tint which was visible when she entered the sun. She had big dark brown eyes and healthy looking skin. She liked to spend her time in the sun. She felt that it made her look healthier than being pale. Jeremy might have a bright smile, but when Mia smiled it was infectious. Her teeth were bright and her wide smile shone even through the darkness. They sat next to each other. Because they usually sat next to each other. The family was in middle of the chit chat and everyone talked to each other. Esther sipped from her coffee "Micheal don't forget to pick up the twins after your from work, ok? Oh and how is Lisa?" she said in a lovely tone asking for his girlfriend. Lara showed her dad new pictures she took when she was out with her friends "Looks funny right?" she laughed. Simon pointed with his finger on his sisters phone "Lara you look stupid. You drank too much." he said. Lara looked at her little brother in shock and their dad laughed "Well, you see. Your brother isn't that dumb." Mia grabbed her phone and opened a picture "Guys look. I completed my art project. How do you like it?" she asked really motivated with a smile. But her question just drowned under all the noise the rest of the family made. Her smile almost faded when Jeremy grabbed her wrist "Show me Mia!" he said with big eyes and a smile. He really anticipated what she would show her brother and Mia could feel that. Her smile grew wide again and she turned her phone around. Both stuck their heads together and stared at some pictures. Jeremy put one head on his sisters neck and gave her a kiss on the head "Damn sis. You are so talented." She knew Jeremy was the only one who would never let her down. She stood up to get herself a cup of coffee and went back to her seat. Mother Esther drank from her coffee "Mia you shouldn't be drinking coffee." she said and Mia frowned her forehead and whispered to herself "Sure, that you see." she looked away sulking. Mother Esther looked past everyone into the living room "Kids. Now we need to talk." she made a loud announcement "Now we do our every 5-year room switching. Who wants to switch? And who wants to stay?" Simon raised his hand in the air "I want a room for myself! I have never had my own room." Mother Esther pointed at him "Granted." she said. The twins folded their hands "We will stay together!" they smiled. Mother Esther nodded. Micheal got up and slammed his hands on the table "But I want to have my own room." he said out loud. His dad sipped his coffee "Well Micheal, then you should maybe move out soon." he said in a dry tone and smiled at him. His mother put on the same smile "Well Lisa won't come by that often then, isn't it?" Micheal was grown but he sulked and looked to the side "Fine. I will get a room for next month then." he said. Just then Lara pat on his shoulder "Well then I will stay with Micheal for this month. Then I can have my own room. Finally." she smiled brightly. Esther nodded again "Well, then there are Mia and Jeremy left?" All heads turned around and looked at the two. Jeremy looked at every single face and then at Mia. He opened his mouth but didn't bring out one tone. It seemed as if he hesitated. But just then Mia shouted out "Great. I am totally in." she said happily. She looked at Jeremey and shook his shoulder "Good isn't it?" Jeremy didn't react for a few more seconds but then slowly put on a weak smile "Yeah. Sure." he said assuring everyone he was down for it.  
  


Finally the weekend came and the Gilberts started to move around in the house. Jeremy entered his room it was big and bright. He was about to take out some stuff from his boxes. The room was really big and the curtain could have made it seem as if there were 2 rooms separate it buy a big send wall. But in between the room there was no curtain. on the right side of the room there was a bigger bad then on the left side. Jeremy took one of his boxes and put it on the big bad on the right side. Just then Mia entered the room and frowned her forehead. She screamed "Jeremy I wanted to take that bed. give it back to me." Jeremy laughed and made no no move with his pointing finger. He threw himself on the bed and looked at Mia with a smirk on his face. He laughed "There is no way I'm gonna give you this bed. Who knows maybe I'm gonna have a girlfriend this year so I'm gonna need it." Again Mia frowned her forehead and walk to the smaller bed on the left side "Oh sure who would ever date you." she said. Just then she turned around and saw Jeremy standing right in front of her "So you don't think your older brother is good looking?" he asked. In the first few seconds Mia was really in a frozen state. But then she hit his breast and pushed him away no I don't think so, sorry Jeremy." Jeremy put on a weak smile and sat on his bed. Mia saw that and immediatley sat besides him and embraces him with her arms "Oh no Jeremy. I was joking. Of course you are." she paused and then lifted her head while embracing him so she could face him "Who wouldn't be lucky to have someone like you?" she looked away "I won't every find someone as good as you." she looked empty out of the window. Then she felt Jeremy strong arm around her waist "Mia. The guy who will date you will be very lucky. Don't worry. You are incredible and beautiful. Which is only a plus to your intelligence." she let his words sunk in for a few seconds and then stood up "I almost believed you." she laughed. He followed her walking with his eyes. And let himself fall on the bed again. He sighed big time and looked out the window. He looked troubled but tried to not let it dwell to the surface. As he lay on his bed he followed Mia's figure walking in and out of the room. He jumped up and suddenly said "I will take a shower." Mia looked how he walked into their bathroom "You didn't even unpack all of your stuff. Did you even deserve a shower?" she screamed after him. When Jeremy came out of bathroom he was only covered with a towel "Sorry I forgot to take clothes." he said as he went through his drawers. He took some stuff out and turned around "You organized my stuff." he said putting his head to the side. Mia was at the bed with her phone in her head. But she looked past her phone the whole time. Jeremy was dripping from water. She even noticed the water drops rolling down his wide should and large back. When he turned around her eyes fixated themselves on her phone again "Yes. Sure I did." Jeremy smiled, walked towards Mia and leaned down to give her a kiss on her head "You are the best." he said genuinly. She could smell his body odor and when she felt Jeremy's head she simply looked down. To look everywhere but at him. Jeremy went back to the bathroom, put on his clothes and came out again "Wanna watch Netflix?" he asked her. He jumped on his big bed and opened his notebook. Mia stood up and walked to her side of the drawer. She took out her sleeping clothes and was about to walk to the bathroom when Jeremy talked after her "Mia. It's ok. I won't watch. Just throw your stuff on and come." She stood at the door for two seconds and thought,  _he saw me in underwear and bikinis so often, I can't even count anymore_. She walked back. Put her clothes on her desk and took off her top. She faced her side of the wall but she felt as if something stroke her back. Jeremy lowered his head facing his notebook. But his gaze was raised looking at Mia changing her clothes. He looked up and down several times. She pulled off her pants and then put on her shorts. She turned around and walked towards Jeremy but before she took a seat on the bed she looked at him "Would it be okay if I take off my bra? I can't be comfortable with Jer." she said. He lifted his eyes and shrugged his shoulders "Sure. Whatever you like." he said. Mia smiled brightly and lifted the blanket of his bed "Ok great. I will be under the blanket so you won't be mortified by my nudity." she said. Jeremy laughed and followed her under the warm big tool blanket "I won't. Don't worry." After Jer entered the blanket Mia felt his body heat right away "Damn Jer, you are always so warm." she complimented him. He smirked "You mean hot." and nodded. She detached her gaze from him and looked at the notebook "Keep dreaming." she said. They put on a show and started to watch. They laughed real hard at some times and Mia even let out a few tears. Because she is the cry baby. The later it became the closer they got. Jerermy put his arm around his sister and so did Mia. She snuggled herself into her brother big body. He suddenly started to breath heavily and he felt like he breath was short. He swallowed that feeling down. Mia hugged him tighter and tighter and Jeremy could feel that. He felt her and he felt her body. He felt the form of her silhouette and at that point he stopped the show. And detached himself from Mia in seconds "Mia. Go to your bed now. It's too late." he said in a strict and loud tone. Mia got out of his bed and frowned her forehead "Geeze Jer ok. When you are tired just say it. Don't act like this." She lay down in her bed and looked Jeremy stand up to walk towards the light switch "Just sleep." he commanded. He lay down in his bed facing his wall. Mia looked at the back of her brother and slowly fell asleep.

Authors note: Hello you beautiful people. This is my second book and I wanted to pick a quite controversial topic. Still there are no Vampire diaries characters except Jeremy. Would you like me to fully connect it to VD? Should I put supernatural in? I need and want your opinions and suggestions. Enjoy and much love ♡

 


	2. Chapter 2

Both Jeremy and Mia used to be in a room together before. But that was when they were young kids. After that they used to stay with their younger siblings but seperated. Now that they shared a room again they were able to discover each others habits, which they weren't able to register due to the fact of living in different rooms for a while. Both weren't cleaning fanatics nor were they super chaotic. Sometimes one cleaned after the other but it wasn't a big issue. One issue which came up was the one of using the bathroom. Both had a simultaneous rhythm so it was hard to adjust. There was always one who gave in, who was Jeremy. That's why he was constantly late for school.

Jeremy lay in bed with one hand under his head. He kept shaking his foot and observed the bathroom door. His unpatience was visible and feelable, if people would have been near. He jumped on his feet and knocked on the bathroom door firmly. There was no answer but only the sound of water hitting the bathroom floor. He knocked again "Mia!" he said loud. He repeated his action once more and then opened the door ajar "Mia! What the heck are you doing? Did you pass out or what?" Mia shouted through the sound of the shower "No! Sorry. I forgot the time." she said in a lovely tone hoping it'd calm him "Again!" Jeremy put pressure on his voice. Mia stopped massaging the shampoo into her scalp "Alright Jer. Just come in. You can get ready. Don't worry." Jeremy held the door knob looking to the left and right as if someone would look at him. He looked down the floor and then decided to enter the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and grabbed his toothbrush. He tried to sqeauze the last possible tooth paste out of it. He opened the water to wet his toothbrush, when he looked into the mirror and caught Mia's silhouette moving in the reflection. He didn't think and followed her movements for a good amount of time. When he started to blink he lowered his gaze seeing his tooth paste was washed off his toothbrush "Damn!" he whispered to himself. Mia paused for a second "What's wrong?" she asked in a calm voice. Jeremy put his both hands on the basin "Nah, the water just washed away the last piece of tooth paste." he said calmly. Mia giggled and started to wash her hair again "Don't worry Jer. There is new toothpaste in the cabinet under the sink." He smiled and took out the new paste "You are the best." he laughed. Their laughs joined into one sound through the bathroom. Again Jeremy's gaze caught Mia's shadow through the shower curtain. He looked at every detail. The profile of her face. Her high nose. Her long neck and even her collarbone was visible. His gaze went more downwards when he followed the outline of her breast. He looked at her stretched back and finally the outline of her bottom which lead to her long legs. He hung with his toothpaste in his mouth. Being mesmerized by the view in the mirror. He was in trance and didn't realize how much time passed. Just then he saw Mia's hand appearing out of the curtain "Jer, can you give me my towel?" she asked. He turned around to hand her her towel. He quickly turned back again facing the mirror. Mia camw out of the shower and held her towel in front of her chest to fixate it. She took a brush and smiled at Jeremy through the reflection in the mirror. He looked at her for one second and then stared at his own image again. Mia brushed through her hair and then  took her toothbrush to start brushing her teeth. Both brushed their teeth in one rhythm. Mia put one arm around Jeremy's waist. Since she was smaller than him it was easier to embrace his waist than his shoulder. She laughed with foam in her mouth "We are so cute." she said smiling. Jeremy didn't grant Mia a smile but just looked at her. He spit out the rest of the tooth paste and washed his mouth. He looked at his image and then took off his shirt "Mia I'm gonna shower now." he said as if he was warning her not to look. Mia nodded and just looked at the sink. She heared Jeremy opening the curtain and the sound of him pulling his pants and shorts down. She heard his feet entering the shower and then closing the curtain again. She raised her gaze and looked at Jeremy's shadow. She couldn't help but to turn around and look at the floor at Jeremy's clothes, which were wrapped around his body before he became au naturel. She bent down to pick up his clothes and dumb them into the basket. She undid the knot of her towel and put it over the sink. She put on her underwear and then her clothes. Once more she took the brush to brush through her hair. Just then Jeremy stopped the shower "Mia can you give me a towel too?" she grabbed her own and gave it to him "You can take mine." she said. He grabbed it and stepped out of the shower with the towel around his lower body "Great to use a used towel." he said in a low tone. Mia hit his shoulder and smiled at him "Oh come one Jer. I was all clean when I used it." she hugged his arm and at that moment a bright and genuine smile appeared on Jeremy's face "Alright." he gave in. Suddenly a slow motion moment kicked in and Jeremy lowered his gaze because he felt an intense touch. The touch of her fingertips streaking over his skin when Mia let his arm go. Her hand swirled around his arm when her and his skin finally parted at his elbow. Mia started to dry her hair and Jeremy hesitated for a moment. Then he decided to leave the bathroom to put on some clothes in their room. He packed his bag and put it on his bed before he made his and Mia's bed. When he picked her blanket up he looked at it for a longer time. He turned his look at the bathroom door and heard Mia was still drying her hair. He lifted Mia's blanket to bury his nose into it. He made it short and quick but he could smell  her sweet scent. He held it away from his face staring at it for a minute. Then he did it again. He buried his whole face in the blanket and took a long deep breath in. He let go and looked at the ceiling "Fu.." he whispered to himself disappointed and with a face of sorrow. Jeremy wasn't the type to swear but when he was alone and there were times he felt frustrated he couldn't help but act like any other person would. He threw Mia's blanket on the bed and smoothed it out. He walked into the bathroom again "Do you take long? I need to dry my hair too." he said holding the door knob looking at Mia. She turned around and smiled. With her hand she signalized him to approach her. He entered the bathroom and looked at how Mia pushed the stool in the corner of the bathroom in front of her. She turned the hair dryer off "Take a seat. I will dry your hair." she said happily. Jeremy opened his mouth not being sure wether to do what she said or just leave. She pointed at the stool again "Come on Jer." He nodded and took a seat at where he was commanded. Mia brushed through Jeremy's hair with her free hand. Automatically he lifted his head a bit looking up at Mia. He lowered his gaze again quickly "Just do it." he said in a lifeless tone. Mia frowned her forehead and just did as he told her to. She turned the hair dryer on and started drying Jeremy's hair. She brushed through his hair with her fingers a few times. Jeremy closed his eyes and his inner conflict started.  _I like the feeling. I like how her fingers go through my hair. It's normal_ , he told himself. As if he debated with himself trying to convince whoever he was talking to. He held his eyes closed and didn't dare to open them. Suddenly his head reached Mia's chest and he didn't detach himself from it. He put his arms around her waist and just held her. Mia froze in place. It was quiet and only the noise of the hair dryer filled the void space. Mia turned off the hair dryer "Jer?" she said cautiously. She waited but he didn't answer "Jer, are you okay?" he let out a deep breath and clung onto her even more "Just. I just want to stay like this for a moment." he said. She didn't dare to touch him or turn the hair dryer again "Really?" Jeremy talked as if he was in another world "Yeah. I am just stressed Mia. But thanks to you I can reduce it." he said with a convincing tone. Convincing her or himself. Mia slowly grew a smile and went through his hair with her fingers again. She lowered her head to give him a kiss on his hair. She stroked over his ear and cheek, since he faced the shower. She turned the hair dryer on again to dry the rest of his hair. Under the loud noise Jeremy's sigh went under. After two minutes he slowly opened his eyes and his vision became clear. He knew he wasn't dreaming but closing his eyes made it seem like he was. The clearer his vision got, the looser his grip around Mia's waist became. He rested his elbows on his knees facing the floor. He sighed again,  _just don't look up_ , he thought to himself. Mia turned the hot tool off "You are done." she said and paused "Jer. You know when you are stressed you can always tell me. Of course I understand. It's your last year. These days I though you were angry with me or sick of me." she sulked looking down at his hair. As soon as Jeremy heard these words his eyes face his sister "No way Mia. I'd never be angry at you. I just..." he paused "Have many thoughts on my mind these days." he looked into her eyes. Mia came close to his face and smiled. She put a quick peck on his forehead "You can always talk to me." Jeremy put on a weak smile "Yeah. Maybe. When the time comes. Maybe." he repeated. She put the hair dryer aside and jumped around "Howevery you like." she said. Jeremy followed her happy movements which were fully energized and laughed. He followed Mia into the room "Now let's go Jer. Otherwise we will be late for school. Again!" Mia insisted. 

Father Gilbert let Jeremy and Mia out at their high school. The young Gilberts were attending middle school. Micheal was working and Lara was attending university. But even the older once didn't bother to move out. Except Micheal, who was pushed to that decision in the end.   
Jeremy's friends were standing at the school entrance. Justin was a big and tall football player with brown hair. Jeremy was big but Justins muscles made him look like a big bear. He always had a big mouth and talked a lot. Tobi was a blonde head with kind blue eyes. He looked like a grown up version of Jeremy's little brother Simon. He had a warm smile and was always genuine towards other people. Both, Jeremy and Mia walked towards the two of them. Justin jumped from the handrail throwing his arm around Mia's shoulder "Hey beautiful. Wanna hit something up this weekend?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Jeremy stood next to his sister and hit his friends arm off of her shoulder "Yo, Justin. Chill. That's still my sister. Back off." Tobi also pulled Justin aside "Yeah man. Don't be a creep." he said walking next to Mia then "Besides. Mia is a lady. And you should treat her that way." he said looking at her with a warm smile. Jeremy scoffed pulled Mia's arm "Mia go to class. Away from them." he warned them. Mia simply laughed and walked into another corridor. When she was gone he turned around to them "Guys, fucking stop creep around Mia, ok?" he screamed at them angrily. Both were shocked about Jeremy's sudden anger. He was usually the calm type. They knew Jeremy could get angry but that was usually something everyone around him could sense, since he built up those feelings slowly. But this time his emotions just bursted out. Tobi realized how serious the situation was. He raised his hand to show Jeremy to calm down "Alright man. Sorry. You are right." Right then Jeremy let go of his anger. There were emotions left but his tensed body loosened up. Justin shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, sorry man. But Mia's slowly growing up." Jeremy fixed his eyes on him seriously "And we will protect her of course." he reassured him. They thought he must have had a bad morning and that their behaviour triggered him. It must have been an unlucky coincidence. That's what Jeremy thought too. Jeremy took a deep breath and stepped back. Tobi pat on his shoulder "Come on dude. Let's go to class." he told him. Jeremy shook his head "I will go to the restroom for a second and come then." Both, Justin and Tobi nodded. They walked along the corridor and Justin raised his arms like he would shoot an arrow " are cool?" he asked again. Jeremy nodded and threw his hand through the air "Yeah, yeah man. Sure." he said and opened the door to the male restroom. He entered the restroom and looked if anyone else was there. He walked into one cabin, locked himself up and stared at the door. It was full of scribbling and weird comments. All of a sudden his eyes caught one comment saying, Mia Gilbert is a hot  _bitch_. Jeremy's eyes grew wide and he hit the door with immense power. His knuckles turned red and slowly purple. He supported himself on the door with his hands. He faced the floor and breathed heavily "No. No, no, no." he panted "Fuck no." he stayed in that position for a long time. He finally erected his body and pulled out his phone. He went through his pictures and opened one picture of Mia and him. They were arm in arm hugging each other. It was in their garden at a bright sunny day. Both had big smiles and laughed. At the time of the picture they were both 14 and 15. When people would compare Jeremy and Mia in the picture with their current looks they'd say that they changed a lot. But to Jeremy they were continous. It was the same. He wanted it to be the same. He massaged his forehead with the palm of his hand. He stepped out of the toilet cabin and looked into the mirror. He felt a tight feeling in his chest and he didn't know how to react. He rubbed his chest through his shirt trying to calm down. He held himself on the sink again. His head turned hot and the tight feeling became stronger. He didn't know what that feeling was,  _is it a panick attack_? He asked himself. He turned angry again. This time at himself. The veins in his arm were clearly visible and pulsating "Fuck me." he said and looked at the reflection of himself in a rage.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia eagerly noted down important points her teacher mentioned. It was her history class and her teacher was Mister Ezra. He was the teacher hottie at their school. He was young, good looking and really witty and intelligent. All the girls in class were staring at him but Mia just wanted to follow his words, not his looks. They were talking about chinese history and Mister Ezra tried to motivate his students about it "And can you imagine how powerful the chinese dynasties were? It was one of the biggest empires in the world. And yet to come." he said brightly. Mia immediatley raised her hand and Mister Ezra pointed at her "But the chinese territory was ruled by foreign domination several times. For examples by the Mongolians. So how chinese are the chinese actually?!" she asked and confirmed with her tone at the same time. Mister Ezra laughed "Really good point Mia..." he said and the bell rang "Well, maybe that is a topic we can talk about the next time." he smiled. Everyone grabbed their books and some were already storming out the door. A small asian girl stood up " _Isn't it Mr. Ezra_?" she imitated Mia. Mia and another girl with blonde hair laughed "Very funny Ela." the asian girl raised an eyebrow and walked ahead "Cafeteria?" she asked. The slim blonde girl followed Ela "Im down." she said. Mia simply walked behind them. She was about to walk out the door when Mr. Ezra stopped her "Mia I would like to talk to you for a second." he said. She looked at him and then at her friends "I'm gonna head to you guys later." she assured them and smiled. She walked back into the classroom. Mister Ezra walked to the door to close it. Just then Mia frowned her forehead and rested her bottom on one of the tables "Did I do something wrong?" she asked concerned. Mister Ezra walked back to his desk and sat on it facing Mia directly "No, no. Of course not." he assured her with a laugh. He folded his arms in front of his chest "Mia..." he started "You show a really good performance in class. Actually I talked to the other teachers and they are all so convinced with your performance and knowledge in school." Mia jumped on her two feet "So that's good right?" she said in a bright tone. He nodded "Yes. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Would you like to perform tutorials?" he asked her with raised eyebrows. Mia's breath stopped "What? Me? But Mr. Ez that's what usually postgraduates or at least high class seniors do." she said in shock. Mister Ezra smiled and rested his chin in his hand "I know. But you are a real high class second year." he smiled at her. Mia looked around in the air. She grabbed her bag again "I mean I am shook." Her teacher looked at her and slapped his hands lightly on his upper legs "Well think about it. Don't rush. It'll for sure take a lot of your time so think about it. It's a good opportunity for you." Mia nodded at his command and opened the door to walk out. Just at that moment she heard her teacher talk again "And you guys call me Mister Ez? I like that. Sounds cool." he said smirking with a dorky shoulder shrugging. Mia held herself in the door frame staring at her teacher with an open mouth and empty look "Not cool Mr. Ez. Not cool." she shook her head and walked away. 

Mia looked at her pudding and picked at it with her small plastic fork. Her friends kept chattering and to Mia it was only a background noise "What a waste." she said to herself. Her friends turned their heads "What?" they asked her. She shook her head "Just. So much plastic is bad to the enviornment." she told them in a low voice. Ela laughed and touched Mia's arm "Mia you are funny. Why would you even care about that?"  _She is right_  Mia thought. Other people don't waste their thoughts on small things like these. But Mia couldn't help but see chances in everything around her. She saw possibilities to change the world for a better place. These thoughts should be hopeful. But they put Mia in a lonesome place. A place where no one shared her thoughts and her feelings. It made her feel isolated and lonely at most of the times. Somehow she knew it, but she never showed it to people around her. Sometimes she knew she could entrust herself to Jeremy, at least partially. But since they started sharing a room, she felt like he distanced himself from her. She didn't want to put that thought in the room so she hid it behind the last corner of her mind again. She let out a sigh and tried to come back to reality and visualize her surroundigs. Her blonde friend Rachel softly touched Mia's arm "Mia, what did Mr. Ez want?" she looked at her friend with big eyes. Mia took a deep breath "Yeah. He offered me to teach tutorials to others." Both stared at her with an open mouth "Mia that's great." Ela said genuinley. She was always the  one who would look down on other but at that moment Ela seriously granted her friend that offering. Mia smiled weakly "Thanks guys. I will have to think about it." she said. Mia grabbed her book and her bag to leave "I'm gonna go for a round guys." 

Mia was crouching on the starting block. Her hair was covered under a swimming cap. She looked at the water and listened to its waving sounds. Noone else was in the natatorium. She embraced herself and stared at the water with a blurred vision. She inhaled sharply a few times. Finally Mia moved and stood up raising her hands above her body. She went into a starting position and jumped into the water. The moment her finger tips touched the water's surface she descented deeper and deeper until her whole body was immersed in the water. She felt how her body weight grew ten times heavier and she was eager to move herself through the whooshing sound. She swam three lanes and started her fourth. When she reached midway of her fourth swimlane she stopped. She came up to the surface to pant for some air. She heard the  water cascading around her. It wasn't hitting her but the sounds she perceived were too intense. She opened her mouth panting for air and looked around herself. She grabbed her goggles and pulled them of her head throwing them into the water. She turned around herself again and again. Mia's breath slowed down and she made them longer and deeper. Second by second her vision blurred again and she lost her direction. She stretched her arms like wings and she immersed under the water. She dove down to the bottom of the pool where the floor was made of small white tiles. Mia felt the water burn in her eyes. With her hand she grabbed one of the thick iron rings which were attached to the pool floor. She kept hearing the sound of water cascading around her. The water held her but she felt free. Her limbs floated in the water and she looked around at the lights under the pool. Her first reserve of air left her lungs and the bubbling noises reached the surface of the water. After good fifteen seconds the second reserve left her body and her chest started hurting already. Then her third and final oxygen reserve back-up left her mouth and she tried not to but water entered Mia's lungs. Every normal person who'd have observed her action would have called her mad. But she was still eager not to let go. 

A bunch of guys entered the natitorium chatting and provoking each other with jokes. Jeremy put on his swimming cap and placed his goggles on his head. One guy of the group laughed and pointed at the pool "Seems like someone is swimming already." Another guy from the team shook his head "No. Practicing diving." he said. Just then the body came up and the same guy from before screamed "Coach!" The coach turned his head, let his board fall and pulled his shirt and shoes off. He jumped into the pool and swam until he reached the body in the middle of the pool. The coach emraced the body under the person's chest and pulled the head above the water. He swam back to the edge with his free arm. The guys ran towards the coach to help him. Tobi pushed Jeremy's shoulder out of shock "Jer, that's Mia." he shout out loud. Jeremy didn't know what happened and pushed everyone aside except the two who helped him pull the body out of the water. Jeremy opened his eyes wide "Oh god. Mia!" he whispered in heavy breath. He touched her pulse, he listened to her mouth. Nothing. He moved his arms and positioned his hands on her chest without registering his actions.  _One, two, three_  he panted. His face approached Mia's in less under a second and he opened her mouth and put his lips on hers holding her nose closed. Breath  _one, two_.  _Again, again_. Jeremy's head turned hot. He wasn't sure if he was gonna pass out any second. His eyes burnt and were filled with water, tears? Whatevery it was, it burned. Again and again. His breath became heavier.  _Mia_ , he tought. In the background he heard Tobi shout "Call an ambulance!" Jeremy didn't stop and he couldn't count how many minutes he was doing the life savinf reanimation. Suddenly Mia coughed and water exited her body. He saw the water flew out of her like a flooded well. The coach turned her to the side and Jeremy fell backwards panting heavily. He looked up at the ceiling of the natitorium and his thoughts overflew just like the water he observed a second ago. He didn't know where he ached, but he was sure he had pain.

Jeremy and his mother walked back and forth in the waiting room. When a doctor came and put his hands up to calm both of them right away "She is alright. Don't worry. She is absolutely fine. No damage and she is good to go. But that one minute she was gone was really exhausting to her body. So just make her rest for this weekend." Mother Esther exhaled heavily "Thank you doctor." Jeremy fell into a chair. His mouth was open and he looked at the ceiling. He looked like he was gonna say something but no sound came over his lips. His mother turned around and asked Jeremy in a calm voice "Do you know what happend?" she asked and he whispered "I don't know." she touched his arm lightly "Was she alone?" again he whispered "I don't know." she wouldn't let him go "How did this happen?" Jeremy pulled his arm away fiercly "Lord. I don't fucking know." he stood up and walked away. His mother followed him and touched his shoulder "Jeremy. I know you are worried, I am too. But she is all fine now. She is good." she tried to reassure him.   
The whole way home Mia either stared out the window or had her eyes closed. Her mother and Jeremy weren't sure wether she didn't want to see someone or because she was too exhausted. Maybe a bit of both. 

Jeremy stood at the stair and listened to his parents talking downstairs in the living room.  
"How did this happen?"  
"I don't know. She was alone."  
"And that's it?" their father asked.  
"She said she can't remember. I think it was an accident."  
"An accident?"  
"Yes. An accident. But she was quite lucky under the circumstances. Let's be thankful for that."  
"Yeah. Yes, you are right. She is gonna be fine."   
Jeremy felt their parents concern but they cooled off of it pretty quick. But he on the opposite was still perplexed about what happend. He walked over the floor before he stood in front of their brown wood door. It was a late friday and his older siblings were out. Simon and the twins were in their rooms, not overhearing what happened. He put his hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. He waited and listened before he walked in the room. It was dark and he didn't try to turn the lights on. He stood in the middle of the room and looked at Mia's sleeping figure. At least that is what it seemed like. He took off his shirt and his trousers and threw them on the ground. He took a shower and came back being covered up in shorts only. His chest felt tight and even the slightest weight of fabric made it feel heavier, so he went without it. Before he slipped under the blanket he took another look at Mia's body covered with he thick blankets. He looked up at the ceiling when he heard the sound of rustling blankets. He caught the sight of Mia's white teeth "You shower way too long." he didn't respond. It was quite for a while when Jeremy started speaking "Mia." he said but she interrupted his speech "I can't sleep Jer." he looked over to her "Why?" he asked in a low voice. She inhaled sharply "I don't know." she whispered. Jeremy looked at her dark figure across the room. He lifted his blanket "Come here." he told her. It took her only one second until she stood up and walked towards him. But her steps were heavy and it took her a lot of energy. Jeremy noticed it and erected his upper body to reach for her hand. She grabbed his hand and supported herself on his shoulder lightly. She layed next to him and he covered her with his blanket. He moved to the side to give her some space. He stared up the wall to avoide her gaze "Jer." she whispered. He faced her to show her he listened "Are you angry with me?" she asked, again. After the one time in the morning "No. Em, of course not. Why do you think so?" he turned his body on her direction and  caressed her cheek. She moved closer to Jeremy "I feel like..." she paused "I feel like you don't like me anymore. That you distanced yourself from me." she said looking at him through the darkness. Jeremy exhaled sharply and moved closer to Mia. He cupped her face in both of his hands "Are you crazy? Mia.." he kissed her on the forehead in a rage"Never in my life could I imagine to go away from you." She put on a weak smile. He kissed her forehead again, then one her right cheek, her left cheek, her nose. Mia closed her eyes to debauch in his warm words, when she suddenly felt Jeremy's lips touching hers. He pressed his lips on hers longer than expected and when he detached himself from her face, her face turned hot "Jeremy..." she whispered. He shook his head "No. Mia." she touched his arms "There is no way in the world, ok?" he asked her. She nodded and he started to kiss her forhead again. Mia didn't know what she did but she raised her head to face him. She approached him and put her lips on Jeremy's gently. It was a small, short-timed peck. But they looked at each other through the darkness. Mia felt a hard jump in her chest. She wasn't sure wether it was her heart racing or something dangerous. Jeremy started to breath heavily and shortly. Mia wrapped her hands around his both wrists. The darkness disguised what was happening. It covered every action and disarmed every  sin that was going on. Jeremy breathed sharply before he touched Mia's lips with his again. They stayed like this for a while and Jeremy felt that he had the urge to do something. Something else. But he didn't even dare to open his mouth or not to speak of move, to unleash something worse than what was going on at that moment. Mia didn't move. She didn't know what was happening to her and just let Jeremy lead the situation. When he let go of her lips she quickly buried her face in his chest. They didn't say one more word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you beautiful people, I am thankful for all views and hope you like my story so far. As you can see it's gonna be a real long and intense build up story. I really would like to know if this story is worth writing. Let me know what you think. I'd be thankful for all feedback. Thanks a lot and enjoy!

Jeremy didn't stopped there. He stroked Mia's lips with his thumb. He approached her face again slowly and Mia felt the heat radiate from his lips. His lips softly touched hers before he couldn't take it anymore. He slightly parted his lips and he moved his head gradually to the side. He felt a hunch of Mia's breath entering his mouth. At that moment he pressed his lips on hers. He started to move his head forth and back and to the left and the right. After some time he felt how he was out of breath. He detached himself from Mia to look at her. She simply stared at him with wide eyes. He waited and didn't know how to behave next. When he saw Mia opening her mouth and approaching him a little, he grabbed her waist and pressed his lips on hers. This time his tongue entered her mouth, which he explored in full ecstasis. He tasted every inch of it. When he opened his eyes he was having a warm feeling in his chest seeing Mia had her eyes closed too. His hand carressed her back up and down. Finally he pressed her against himself even fiercer. His hand found its way under Mia's shirt cautiously. When his  finger tips touched her silk like skin he detached himself from her to check her attitude towards his try. When he saw how Mia's eyes were filled with desire toward him he let his hand run over her smooth skin. Mia wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck and her leg slid around his waist. When her heated body touched his without any space between them, he couldn't help but moan. His hand ran up Mia's back and he felt she wasn't wearing any bra. Jeremy hesitated for one second but then his hand moved to Mia's rips and he ran it up and down her side fondling her breast with his thumb. Another moan came over his lips. He detached himself from her and cleaned his mouth by licking his lips. He stared at Mia and pulled her into the center of the bed. He ended hovering above her, kissing her once more deeply and tenderly. He erected his body and to look down at  her small shivering body lying under him. Jeremy breathed heavily, his chest moving up and down. He placed his both hands on Mia's collarbone and slowly let them glide down over her shirt. When he reached her breast he felt a flash of heat streaming through his limbs. They were soft, they were round, they were perfect to him. He looked down on himself and he knew that his body reacted immoderatley. He could feel the blood pulsating and his dear member grew bigger in his shorts. Jeremy reached Mia's pelvis and slowly pulled her shirt up stroking over the skin of her tummy with his thumbs. When he reached her chest he touched along the outline of her breasts. Wheb he was ready to expose Mia's nipples, something pulled him back. It was an immense power and he was scared of it. It tore them apart and he just prayed noone saw them. Jeremy was thrown back in bed. He opened his eyes and realized his arm was wrapped around Mia's waist.  _A dream_ , he thought. He rubbed his eyes and turned on his back "What the..." he whispered to himself. He must've been half asleep because he didn't understand what was happening around him. He had a dream. A dream of him and Mia being in a full lustful action of kissing and feeling each other up. He exhaled in relief. At least that was the feeling he thought was appropriate in that situation "Jer?" he heard from the side. He turned on his side again and wrapped his arm around Mia's waist  "Good morning." he said and gave her a kiss on the back of her head. He recognized that it was a fact that he invited Mia to sleep with him yesterday. And the conversation they had was real. He kissed her over all her face and even on her lips to calm her down. But everything else must have been his dream. Jeremy's feelings were rushing through his body up his head. He was feeling a mix of genuine relief and sourness.   
He thought that the small pecks he gave her yesterday weren't necessary to explain since they usually kissed each other on the lips when they were younger. Instead he wanted to know what really happened the day before "Mia." he said and paused "What happened yesterday?" Mia felt his breath striving her hair as he talked "Umm, I don't know." she answered. He let go of her waist and put his hand on her arm carressing it up and down. Suddenly a scene of his sinful dream appeared in front of his mind's eye. When he carressed Mia's side with his thumb up and down coming in contact with the side of her breast "Really." Mia interrupted his thought "Mia. Your goggles were on the bottom of the swimming pool and you were in the middle of it. So just tell me what happened, please." he begged her in a low voice "I think... I think I had a black out Jer. I think I passed out." she answered his plea. Mia didn't know what to tell him other than that. She used to tell him almost everything before. How lonely she sometimes felt and what scars used to adorn her skin in the past. Mia never understood why she was such a withdrawn person but she wasn't the type to let others know about it. She was afraid that her swirled and twisted thoughts were a burden to others. And now that Jeremy exposed his inner stress and pressure to her, she didn't want to make him worry. Him just being besides her, hugging her and listening to her meant everything to her. She couldn't tell him that her feeling of loneliness became stronger and stronger but she was convinced that it was something she could handle on her own. In addition Mia knew she never had the intention to drown herself. She simply wanted to feel it. The feeling of freedom. Her hunch of floating in the water was her secret. She connected it with a feeling of ease and comfort. She didn't know why but she took it as it was.  
Mia exhaled heavily and turned around to Jeremy. He realized his dream carried its effects to the present. He knew his member didn't only grow big in his dream but also in reality, so he backed off to give Mia space and to not scare her away. He reached his hand out and tugged her hair behind her ear "Damn Mia. You scared us. Me." he said smiling "Next time..." he paused "you wanna swim, tell me ok? So I can be with you, ok?" Mia nodded in the knowledge she lied to him. She wanted to have her time alone in the water. And next time she would just be more careful. She believed other people wouldn't understand her wish of the water "Ok now get up and get ready. Let's have breakfast." he said. Mia nodded repeatingly and jumped off, but then she fell backwards and Jeremy caught her "Easy, girl. The doctor said you are exhausted so don't overdo it, okay?" he commanded her. He helped her getting back on her feet slowly. Mia simply hummed in agreement and walked to her drawer to pick out some clothes. She was quickly gone behind the door of their bathroom. Jeremy ignored his bristling body over the whole time. He had his urges coming up and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. His muscular body tensed over the thought to touch himself. He put one hand under his head and looked at the ceiling of his room. He licked his lips and looked down at the bathroom door for a second "It had no meaning. That's natural" he tried to convince himself desperatley. Then his other hand disappeared under his blanket. He gently put his hand on his already grown manhood. He only felt the contact through the fabric but his package welcomed him by pulsating even heavier. Jeremy panted as he couldn't take it anymore. He put his hand in his shorts and grabbed his big dick. He devoted his member a soft massage up and down. He closed his eyes and rubbed his swollen member faster and faster. He groaned to himself but all of  sudden he heard the bathroom door being torn open "I forgot my pants." Mia said as she stepped out the bathroom with only a towel covering her body. Jeremy's hand which was in his shorts originally was now resting on his abdomen. He was tensed and looked at Mia. He didn't react to her comment but just looked at her back, her little body that was covered by the small towel and her never ending bronzed legs. He wondered how they'd taste, how she' taste. As quickly as she appeared, she disappeared again. The second the door fell closed behind Mia, Jeremy let out a mixed sound of a sigh and a moan. He grabbed his thick dick again not being able to control his urges at that moment. His thumb swirled over his shaft to spread his juice over the place. He thought of a random blonde woman to satisfy his never ending cravings. But it didn't help him to cover his inner belongings. He closed his eyes again and scenes of his dream appeared in front of his eyes.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , he exclaimed in his inner conflict. But from one second to the other he gave in.  _Fuck it_ , he told himself. He saw the kisses and felt the touches. It was as if he was in that moment, at least that is what he wished for. His package was big and hard over the small piece of skin he explored in his dream. Jeremy's breath became short and heavy and his rubbing became faster and more aggressive. He could feel never ending waves of heat. He thought of how he pulled the shirt up, he saw the small tender and sweet lips. And just when he was about to expose the breasts, just like in the dream, Jeremy grunted and he felt how a steamy fire shot out of him. He moaned a few seconds and then let go, of his slowly relaxing manhood and of his tensed muscles. He layed like this for a minute but quickly collected his scattered thoughts back together. He jumped on his feet and rapidly threw trousers over his lower body. He knocked at the bathroom door, because he needed to shower finally. Mia was drying her hair "You want to shower? Go." she told him. She looked into the mirror when Jeremy pulled his pants and shorts down to quickly hide them in the laundry basket. Mia's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened up. She looked at his muscular backside. Her gaze wandered down to Jeremy's round and muscular bottom and further down to his thick and hairy upper legs. Only his back view reminded her of a greek god. He vanished behind the shower curtain and Mia's vision slowly blurred. Whenever this happened she felt like she walked away from reality and everything that happened then wasn't true. So just like yesterday their tender peck and her gaze at Jeremy's body couldn't be real. It was a grey zone for her, no wrong, no right.

Jeremy and Mia went down the stairs to finally have some breakfast, after the eventful time of the day and the night before. When they walked into the kitchen everyone was sitting around the table already. For one second there was silence, so Mia walked to the cabinets to pour herself coffee immediatley. Her mother asked her "How are you honey?" so everyone looked at her curiously. Before she turned around her face was empty and she sighed. But when she faced all of them she had a bright, almost clown like smile on her face "Good. I really don't know what happened." she laughed and walked over to the table. The moment Mia completed her speech, everyone started chatting again and some of them even  nodded to her comment. She put a piece of bread on her plate but mainly drank from her coffee. In middle of the loud noise Jeremy felt his phone vibrate in his trousers. He pulled it out and saw a message from Justin -  _Today party at mine, 9 pm_  -  the short message said. His head fell back sighing "Damn, I forgot." he said. Mother Esther grabbed the orange juice to pour herself some "What?" she asked "Today is Justin's birthday and he wanted to have a big blast." Jeremy whined. His father crossed his legs "Well son, you should go. You won't have that many parties left before you have to focus on your studies." he adviced him scratching his reddish-greyish beard. Jeremy nodded and rubbed his eyes in small desperation. He knew it was a chance to take his mind off of the strange thoughts he had. Mia lipped her licks at the thought of Jeremy  going to a party  having fun. He looked over to Mia "Do you wanna go?" he asked her, as if it was out of courtesy. Mia lightly shook her head "No. But you should go and have some fun Jer." she smiled at him. Actually Jeremy didn't want to leave Mia alone that weekend but he felt like she needed her space. Wouldn't she approach him when she needed him? He sensed that she held something back, but whatsoever he didn't wanna force her to talk about it. Just like he wouldn't wanna talk about his. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am already at chapter 5 and so far I really got no feedback. About things you liked or disliked. It would be great to know so please leave comments or anything so I know this story is worth writing.   
> Thanks a lot and many kisses :*

"Jesus Justin what are you planning tonight?" Jeremy said looking at all the alcohol and beer in Justin's house. He walked over to the living room and let himself fall on the sofa. The house was decorated all over with red cups, alcohol and snacks here and there. There were no guests because Jeremy decided to go before 10 PM.

Jeremy was in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of beer. The house started to get full and people were chatting and drinking with alcohol beverages in their hands. He was chatting to his friends when suddenly a tall and blonde girl approached him "Hey Jeremy how are you?" The girl said brushing through her hair with her fingers. She looked at Jeremy with her blue eyes and a flirtatious smile on her lips. Jeremy turned around to face her straight "Hey Lisa, well, doing good. I'm just hanging out here. What about you?" Jeremy answered in a kind but short tone. She touched his arm and pulled him aside a bit. Again, she started to touch her hair "Well actually Jeremy I wanted to talk to you." she said, "About what?" Jeremy asked her. She did a no no movement with her finger "Not here Jeremy. Let's talk upstairs in 20 minutes." she said in a high flirtatious tone again. Jeremy just stared at her and finally nodded to end the exchange of glances he didn't quite understand anyways. Lisa walked away but turned her face around one more time to take a peak of Jeremy. Jeremy walked back to Tobi "Dude what did Lisa want?" Tobi asked him curiously. Jeremy scratched the back of his head "I have no idea." It cause him to furrow his eyebrows. Jeremy kept moving around the party and sometimes he saw Lisa staring at him through the crowd. And when he caught her, she smiled at him. After more than 20 minutes he saw her walking up the stairs. He decided to follow her to talk to her. He walked along the floor and when he passed by a room, he saw Lisa sitting on the bed in the room. He walked inside the room and simply stared at her "So Lisa? What did you wanna talk about?" Jeremy asked her with raised eyebrows. Lisa stood up walked past him and closed the door to shield them from strangers looks. She turned around and leaned on the door looking at Jeremy to finally lower her gaze on the floor "Actually Jeremy I wanted to tell you something but I'm not sure." She told him in a nervous tone. He took one step walking towards her "Please it's okay, just tell me." he assured her in a calm and nice voice. Lisa raised her eyes to investigate Jeremy's. She put one of her hands on his chest and started to smile "Jeremy I really like you and I wanted to ask if we could ..." she didn't finish her sentence. Jeremy just looked at her paralyzed not realizing Lisa just confessed to him, whatever it was. He knew that was nothing to be confused about but after his strange thoughts over the last days he didn't know what to think. But he realized that was his chance to just let go of his urges and do whatever he wanted to do with the person he was in the room with at that moment. Lisa felt along his chest and then put her hand on his waist she got on her toes and approached Jeremy's lips with an open mouth. She smiled viciously and finally pressed her red lips against his. Jeremy didn't think and just went along. He thrust his tongue in her mouth and started to try her taste. It wasn't that bad he thought. So, he closed his eyes and then notice his manhood reacted to the hot kiss in the room. He wrapped his hands around the girl's neck to kiss her even harder. After a few minutes he let go and looked at her like a hungry wolf. Lisa smiled and then laughed. She licked her lips and next she pushed Jeremy on the bed. She climbed over him and sat on his lap. She pulled her shirt off to expose her naked upper body. She bent down to kiss him, and one hand of hers wandered down to Jeremy's trouser zipper. Jeremy opened his eyes to look at her not knowing what to expect. Even though he knew it very well. He knew he was drunk, but he thought to himself that this was something he would even do sober. Lisa erected her body "Jeremy I will make you feel good. Don't worry. Just let it happen." she said convincing him since she felt how tensed he was. He raised his head a bit to exactly observe what she was doing. She unzipped his pants and smoothed with her hand over the fabric of his underwear, waking his member up. Jeremy love this sight and tried to enjoy what he was seeing. He then let his head fall back and closed his eyes to be absorbed in the moment. He felt how Lisa took his member out of his shorts and tenderly started to move her hand up and down. Jeremy let out a light sigh and hum from time to time. He put his hand in her hair to grab it and show her what to do next. She opened her mouth and bit by bit Jeremy's thick, big and pulsating package was disappearing in her mouth. Jeremy let out a moan and closed his eyes again. Suddenly his thoughts of his dream of him and Mia popped back into his head but as quick as they came, he tried to throw them away. He opened his eyes, supported his body on his elbows and just observed what Lisa was doing to his thick manhood. For him it was a good way to let go of everything he wanted. Jeremy started to groan and grab her hair again "Fuck." he said pushing her head further down. He licked his lips at the sight of Lisa sucking his dick like a delicious piece. Her movements became faster and faster and when he was about to burst, he pulled her up on the bed and tore her bra down to jerk off at her bare chest. Repeatedly he licked his lips at the sight of Lisa's hard nipples and natural flesh. He knew it was coming and just then he spread his white juice over her whole upper body. Jeremy panted and moaned, so did Lisa. She was breathing heavily loving the way he took lead and reacted to her. Jeremy looked for tissues to clean himself and then Lisa's bare chest up. He put his member away in his pants and laid next to Lisa she touched her chest and laughed "Damn Jeremy. I want more." she paused and then turned her face to him "Would it be okay if I want more?" She asked him. Jeremy turned his body and supported his head in his hand. He smiled lightly "Yeah I think that would be okay." he said in a low voice. She climbed up on his lap and put her hands on his chest. He smiled "So would you like to...?" she smirked. Jeremy let his hands glide over her droopy breasts and her nipples. He exhaled and bit his lip. He pulled Lisa towards him and kissed her deeply "No. Let's wait." he said smiling with his hand holding her neck. She couldn't believe a guy would say that, but when he did, she was happy. She would have been happy with either. They both tried to look neat again to go downstairs, heading to the other guys again.

When they reached the group in the living room, they saw they were pouring down tequila shots. Justin waved his hand and signalized Jeremy to come and join. Jeremy did one shot, two shots. It was enough for him. He knew he was drunk before, but now it was even worse. Tobi put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder "Dude how is Mia doing?" he asked with a concerned face. Jeremy looked at him and then his thoughts shifted to Mia. All of a sudden, he couldn't help but his thoughts fell over him like red bricks on a head. He sighed "Thank you Tobi. She's doing good. Luckily there is no damage." he said stepping back from his friend. Jeremy turned around and his eyes started to look for Lisa. When his eyes fell on a blonde head. He walked towards her and hugged her from behind. Lisa started to giggle and turned around. Jeremy laughed a bit in a drunken state "Do you wanna go upstairs?" He whispered into her ear. She looked in his eyes, wondering why he changed his mind. But she didn't hesitate grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs with him together. They went back to the same room from before, which looked like their friend's Justin. Promptly Jeremy lifted Lisa and threw her on the bed. He started hovering over her and kissed her with a lot of pressure . She could feel he  really wanted it and started to expose her upper body again. His wild drunkness and her own intoxication made horny all over again. Jeremy grabbed her by the waist pulled her almost of bed to turn her around. His hand disappeared under her skirt and he pull her panty down. Next, he pulled up her skirt and looked at the core of Lisa's heart. It was hot, it was wet and it was dripping juice. He didn't bother to give her what she gave him before. He just unzipped his pants and shoved out his member starting to rub it between her lips. Lisa tried to turn her head around to look at Jeremy, but he noticed and pushed her upper body down so her back and her juicy core would be the only thing facing him. She moaned lightly and Jeremy started to push his member inside her slowly. The deeper he entered, the louder she moaned. And then, when she tried to raise her head again, he thrust his dick inside of her real hard. At that moment Lisa exclaimed a big moan and stayed at her place. He panted as he dug his finger into her flesh and pumped his dick into her wet and heating cunt. Jeremy couldn't believe he was literally,  _fucking_  someone. This wasn't his first time. But the last time been long ago and only with his first girlfriend. He didn't think easy of love and especially of sex. But this time was different. He was just about satisfying his needs like a hungry animal on the hunt. He thought he was one of the type to control himself, but he just couldn't take it anymore.   
He moved his hips in a steady rhythm. His manhood sank deeper and deeper, when he felt her walls being penetrated at the right spots. Lisa moaned louder and louder, so he grabbed her waist and pushed himself in her juicy core real deep. He put pressure on it and didn't even care if she was in pain or not. The only sound that was left to hear was his pelvis slapping against her back. At this time her moist cunt invited him and he gladly accepted it. Suddenly a heat wave rushed through his body and he knew he was about to come. He pulled his member out and his steamy juice spread over her booty. Jeremy groaned and looked out the window while orgasming. He fell over her and hugged her like this for a while. He cleaned Lisa up and helped her getting dressed again. They both sat next to each other on the bed and Lisa reached for Jeremy's hand "Jeremy. Why did you change your mind?" she asked him sweetly. He rubbed his nose "I think I'm drunk." he said and laughed out loud. Lisa scoffed and then joined his laugh "Well, I just hope we can repeat his." she leaned over to him and whispered it in his ear. 

Mia laid in bed and tried to sleep but she just couldn't. She pulled her phone from under her cushion and looked at the time,  _1\. 27 AM_. She knew he was on a party and she knew he was gonna be late. But it just made her restless, knowing Jeremy's out there where everything god knows could happen. Just then Jeremy slowly opened the door and entered their room. She could smell the alcohol scent from a far.  _Damn_ , she thought. The room was dark and she only saw dark outlines and Jeremy's body, which was covered by the darkness moving. He threw his phone on the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head. He walked to the bathroom and before he walked in he pulled his trousers to the floor. He giggled and disappeared behind the door. They didn't talk, nor did they look into each others eyes but she noticed how drunk Jeremy was. She saw him tipsy once or twice but she never experienced this kind of a drunkness from him before. After fifteen minutes he exited the bathroom with a towel. He opened his drawer and let his towel fall to the floor to put his shorts on. Mia followed all of his movements. She wasn't sure wether to say something or not, but when he was about to slip into his bed she exhaled "Jeremy." He turned his head and looked at ther through the dark room "Yeah?" he responded. She pulled her white fury blanket down a bit "I can't sleep." she said. Jeremy tugged his blanket aside "Come here." he said giggling. Mia brightened up with a smile on her face. She hushed over to him and slipped into bed first. Then Jeremy laid next to her and covered both of them with it. Mia turned around to face him "You are so drunk, right?" she chuckled. He laughed widely "Hell yeah." both laughs joint into one echoing through the room. He grabbed her wrist and pulled Mia near him. He put his arm around her and snuggled Mia into himself. He giggled again kissing her on the forehead. Mia followed his example and wrapped her arm around his waist too "Do you feel good Jer?" she asked him. He nodded "I feel really good." he answered. She carressed his arm with her hand and looked up to his eyes. Jeremy caught her eyes and then looked further down to her lips. The thought of putting his lips on hers popped in his head again. But he quickly threw it over board and just closed his eyes.  _Don't, just don't_  he told himself. He just enjoyed feeling her whole weight in his arms. The toxin in his body slowed down his ability to react and thinking process. With closed eyes his breathing relaxed and all the muscles in his face and body were totally at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes and smelled a sweet scent in front of his nose. It was Mia's hair. He caressed over her arm and gave her a kiss on the back of her head. When he noticed that he was free of his strange feelings and thoughts he had the past days, he felt serene. He thought,  _yeah that is it_. That was how it was supposed to be. He never named his thoughts, but he knew how other people would categorize them. Under grotesque and inhuman behavior. He erected his upper body and put the blanket aside. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth to head downstairs for breakfast. When he reached the kitchen, his mom and his dad and older siblings were sitting at the breakfast table already. He took a seat and simply started to pick random food and shove it in his mouth. His dad was reading the newspaper "So son how was the party?" Jeremy raised his eyes and nodded while chewing on some bread which was stuffed in his face. After he swallowed it he rubbed his hands "Good." he nodded again. And then giggled to himself like a little boy. His parents and older siblings smirked and looked at each other. They accepted his poor words and didn't question any further.

 

Mia buried her face in Jeremy's pillow and inhaled deeply. She rolled around wrapping her leg around the blanket like a boa would suffocate its victim. She took deep breaths and blinked into the air for a long time. When she closed her eyes, a weak smile appeared on her lips. She was happy. Happy since Jeremy was in such a good mood yesterday. It ensured her that he was getting through whatever was bugging him. School, she guessed. In the middle of her guessing and believing she heard the door open "So you are finally awake?" Mia raised her head just a tiny bit, so no energy would have been invested. She smiled weakly "Yeah. Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked. Jeremy stuck his hand under the pillow Mia was resting her head on and pulled out his phone "You were just sleeping like a little angel." He said smiling at her quick and applying his eyes back to the screen of his phone. Mia observed Jeremy who was scrolling and typing on his phone. Suddenly a smile drew his face "What is it?" Mia asked immediately. The moment he looked back at her, his smile was gone "Huh? Nothing." he said putting his phone in the pocket of his trousers. Mia sharpened her lips and stretched her arms out, telling Jeremy to cuddle her. With an open mouth he looked at her and down her whole body lying in his bed. Unknowingly he stepped back "No Mia. Get up." He laughed and pulled the blanket away to move her out of his bed. She sulked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Jeremy wiggled back with his head laughing at her childish behavior. He approached her and started to tickle her softly around her tummy. Mia couldn't help but let out the cramps he was causing her to have. She pulled him on the bed and all at once she was sitting on his lap, trying to tickle him the same way. But the problem was that Jeremy wasn't ticklish. She was in a rage of payback when he looked at her and his smile slowly faded. He put a hard grip around her arms and threw her to the side. He got off the bed in light time but heard a sound of something hitting the wall. When he turned around, he saw Mia holding her head and staring at him with speechlessly. She pressed against her head letting out a moan of pain. She looked at him when her eyes slowly were filled with tears "Jeremy..." she whispered. She didn't want a tear to fall down, so she didn't dare to blink. Jeremy stared at her with his mouth wide open. He frowned his forehead and raised his hands in apology "Oh my god Mia. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." he tried to explain. She exhaled heavily and let her look fall on the ground "It's ok. It's not like I'm gonna die." she slid on the edge of the bed, still rubbing the back of her head. Jeremy positioned himself in front of her and took her head in his hand to examine it. He distorted his face expression and brushed through her hair with his fingers, trying to find the place which hit the wall. Better said, he pushed her to hit "You are not bleeding. Luckily." He caressed her hair "I'm so sorry Mia. I think only a bump will be left though." he said. It was a fact that this was just an accident. Mia poked the side of his trousers and then hugged his pelvis. Her head was resting on his tummy and she didn't mean to let go "It's ok Jer. Don't worry about this little thing." she reassured him. Jeremy closed his eyes as if he was in pain. He put his hands on her head and caressed it. He took a deep breath and looked down at her "Now go and eat something." he laughed nervously. As she let go of him, he'd leave out all the oxygen he collected.

 

Jeremy scrolled down his contact list and stopped at Lisa's name. He pressed on it and held the phone at his ear.   
" _Hello?_ "  
" _Hey Jer_." Lisa said in a high pitch tone  
" _How are you?_ "  
" _Good, how are you?_ " she pulled every word in the length.   
" _Good, good. So yesterday_."   
" _Yeah, yesterday_."  
" _It was really wonderful. Thanks for that_." he chuckled.   
" _You are very welcome. But you weren't that bad either_." Him and her giggled.  
" _Can we see each other today?_ "  
" _Well. I will have the house on my own after 5 pm. You should come by, so I don't feel so alone_."  
" _Alright. Sounds good_."

" _Ok. I'm gonna text you the address_." she said in a seductive tone and hung up. Jeremy grinned over the conversation and the thought of what could happen. When he turned around, he saw Mia standing in the door frame "What was wonderful? Thanks for what? And who will you see today?" she asked in a questioning tone. He put away his phone and answered her question with a blank face expression. Mia blocked the door frame with her arm "Jer?" she sang his name. He sighed "Nothing Mia." at that moment he couldn't handle her questions, so he pushed her arm down to get his way free. He didn't say, nor did he think it, but he believed she has done enough already. Mia followed his walking stature in shock. Why was he so rough to her? She walked behind him down the stairs and kept bothering him "Jer. Who was that?" she asked insisting on an answer. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. Again she pulled him by his shoulder "Jeremy?" she said loud. He turned around and almost yelled "God Mia, can please stay out of my business." Everyone in the kitchen plus Mia were surprised by his reaction. Mother Esther smiled with a frowned forehead "Kids what's going on?" Mia crossed her arms in front of her chest and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. Jeremy was talking to someone on the phone and he won't tell me." His father took his glasses off "Someone?" Mia nodded "They are going to see each other today." she chattered betraying secrets. Now everyone stuck their heads out to follow the situation "It has to be a girl." His father said folding the newspaper "Well done son." He said, slapping his upper legs. Jeremy rolled his eyes and jumped over the sofa to finally land on it and turn on the TV. The family started guessing and chatting in the kitchen. Mia kept standing in the floor with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She looked at the visible back of Jeremy's head which stuck over the sofa.  _A girl?_  She felt like her face melt down her skull. Her vision blurred and the corner of her mouth became heavy. She didn't know where it came from, but she swallowed a big chunk of something down her throat. No tears, just bitterness. She wanted to walk up the stairs to disappear but instead her body lead her to the sofa automatically. She stood behind it and rested her hands on it "Jer?" she said and paused. He turned his head and hummed annoyed "Who was it?" she asked in a dry tone fixing her eyes on the TV. The look in her eyes blew away his anger from before "Just my friend. Ok?" he stated. Mia turned around without any comment and walked up the stairs. 

Jeremy walked through the aisle with his hands in his pockets. He stopped in front of the cookies and snack shelf. He searched through all the brands with his eyes. And finally bent down to pick out Oreo's from all the different options "Why do people like this?" he asked himself. He was about to hit the cashier when he passed by the aisle of sanitary products next to the drugstore's own pharmacy. A special shelf caught his eyes and he started to grind his teeth. He walked near and chose one small box of condoms. He licked his lips thoughtfully.  _It won't hurt, just in case,_  he thought. 

Before Jeremy could hit his fist on the white beautiful looking wood door, Lisa opened the door to her home. After she grabbed the collar of his white shirt and pulled him inside, she slammed the door. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him into the living room, giggling. Jeremy laughed, taking a seat on the sofa. The house was big. Bigger than the Gilbert's house, comparing the fact that the Gilberts had nine family members and Lisa was only staying with her parents. She planted herself next to Jeremy and leaned over him. He looked at her and then felt how she just stole the cookies out of his hands. He laughed and fell back "Good move." She looked at them and threw them on the sofa table. She smirked and pat Jeremy's chest "So... today won't happen the way you imagined it." she said. Jeremy frowned his forehead, grinning lightly and putting his head to the side "What do you mean?" he said in a high pitched voice. Lisa laughed hitting his shoulder "Oh, don't act innocent." After they calmed down, her hands wandered down to the button of his jeans "I mean, sadly Aunt Irma is visiting. So you gotta be happy with the basic programme." she said seductivley. Jeremy's head fell back and he shook his head in disbelief. He didn't expect sex or anything similar for sure. He would have been happy if so. But in the end he would have  been happy when he could only spend time with Lisa. She was perfect to take his mind off of things. Her presence was bright and vivid without any doubt. She slid down the sofa, in front of him positioning herself on her knees. She tore Jeremy's legs apart which made him exclaim in surprise or excitement "Oh Lisa." he shook his head and smirked to himself. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down slowly. After that she got up and sat on his lap. She embraced his neck with her arms and leaned in for a long, deep and smoking kiss. He grabbed her booty when she started grinding on his lap. After some time she worked him up and pulled her tongue out to departed from the kiss,which disappointed him visibly. She went back down on her knees to start fondling his big manhood. She didn't think twice and exposed his pulsating member. She worked her hand up and down softly. After a short amount of time she tightened her grip. Jeremy reacted with a loud and long moan "Yeah..." he panted. She looked up "Yeah?" she imitated his speech. She immediately took his dick in his mouth and sucked on it like there was a competition going on. He followed here rhythmic movements which got his hand twisted in her hair. She saw no need in slowing down but sending Jeremy to heaven as fast as possible. When he looked at her sucking his manhood he couldn't let go. He leaned his head back, enjoyed the view of the ceiling and the feeling of him being treated.

The sound of the ticking clock was exploding in her ears. Except that there was no clock in her room. Mia just checked the time on her phone. But the feeling was the same for sure. She threw he phone in the corner of her bed and took her clothes off while walking to the bathroom "Whatever." She closed the door behind herself and pulled the shower curtain aside. She faced her gaze into the mirror examining herself. She wondered how her body looked like. Was it a good body? Was she too fat? Too thin? Not enough booty? Too low-stacked? She took of her bra and let it fall to the ground. When she pulled her panty down she tilted her head while grabbing her boobs. They were a tiny bit bigger than a handful and her butt was definitley one of her strongest assets. Her bear shaped belly didn't annoy her at all. She was satisfied with the way she looked. She knew a fat pad here and there felt good and made her look feminine. She embraced herself and smiled into the mirror. She vanished behind the curtain in no time. She took a long shower with open ears, trying to figure out if Jeremy came back or not. Nothing. She ended her shower, put her underwear on and went back into her room. She picked a big loose shirt and threw it over her body. She looked around in the room and the two beds were an option to her. Even though Mia had her very own bed, she was drawn to Jeremy's place. She decided to settle in his bed. She laid down and covered herself with his blanket. Mia couldn't help but dig her face into his Jeremy-scented pillow. She rolled around and spread her arms to confiscate the whole bed. 

Jeremy quietly opened the door to his and Mia's room. Immediatley he saw the outlines of Mia's body lying in his bed. He didn't take long and disappeared in the bathroom to get bed ready. He was calm, he was at peace. Thanks to Lisa. So he just wanted to get to bed. He slipped out of the bathroom and quickly put his sleeping wear on. He slowly lifted his blanket to lay besides his sister. However that wasn't possible. His eyes caught Mia's bare long legs being twisted  and higher up, her big tee was showing off her booty. It was big, round and absolutely desirable. He swallowed a big gulp of uneasiness. His breath started shaking and he stretched his hand out grabbing the end of her shirt with the fingernails of his thumb and pointing finger. He tried to pull it down but it seemed to be stuck under her body. He breathed heavily when his fingertips stroked over her skin like a feather. He quickly pulled his hand away and squat down. His face expression became desperate and he rubbed his face in frustration about his behavior. This kind of behavior is rated disgusting but he was rather disgusted because he didn't consider it disgusting. His body became weak and he fell onto his butt. He crawled into Mia's bed swiftly and tried to shield his gaze from Mia by looking at the wall. His only thought,  _fuck_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you beautiful people. I am happy many people stop by to read my story. Nonetheless I would still love to get some feedback from you. No matter if it's comments or messages. I would love to know what imagination this story creates in your mind. I do have a vague idea of this story but I will be glad to use some inspiration from you guys. If you want to read more, comment, like or subscribe to me anything. Much love from me to you <3

A few weeks passed by and Jeremy tried to avoid any kind of I-had-a-nightmare-so-let's-sleep-together incidents with Mia. When she slept in his bed, he either slept in her bed or he didn't sleep in the room at all, but on the sofa in the living room downstairs. 

Mia walked along the school corridor, to head to her locker, storaging  her books. Her gaze caught Jeremy when she looked pass her locker door. He was chatting with Justin and Tobi. She wasn't in the mood to talk or be seen, so she tried to vanish without anyone noticing. But there she wasn't lucky enough "Mia!" Tobi called after her. She turned around and smiled at him. He jogged over to her "I need to go this way too." She looked at Jeremy who only waved at her.  _Yeah, just stay there_ , she thought. Tobi walked along her with a bright face "Where are you heading?" She looked at him for a short second and then avoided his gaze "Library." He made an excited body expression "Oh I see." he paused. Mia noticed how stupid her behavior was and she knew Tobi had nothing to do with what's been going on. In fact he was a really nice person and attentive towards others. In her head she shook her head and finally looked at him "So? What about you Tobi?" He put such a warm smile on, it almost melt her heart "I am just heading to class." He paused and then continued with his speech "Soon is your birthday, right? Are you gonna celebrate it?" Mia inhaled deeply "Oh, you are right. Well I don't think so. We are so many at home, so we never done a big deal about all the birthdays. Especially not mine. I guess, I am just not made for stuff like that." she smiled and made a whatever hand gesture. Tobi touched her shoulder and tried to press some words out of his mouth "Then what do you think of spending the day together?" Mia looked surprised "No I just mean. If you aren't about big parties, how about just spend it together and do something like movies or so...?" his words started to shake at the end of every syllable. Mia gasped for air and promptly let it out again. She realized that it wasn't a bad idea. Getting her mind off of everything would be better than wondering why she is the way she is "Yeah. Why not!" A long taken realization set into Tobi's awareness "Oh! Wow! Yeah that's great." he clapped in his hands and laughed. But quickly pulled himself together not to loose his already lost coolness. He stopped at the door of a classroom "Oh and Jeremy said he'd be heading to the library too. Just FYI." he said laughingly and entered the classroom. At that information Mia bit her lips. They could sit with each other and spend some time together after a long time. So her decision to go to the library was a good one after all. When she visited the school library she searched all tables and learning places for her brother. But he was nowhere to find. She sighed in frustration and left the library at the end. Her studying motivation was all gone so she had no intention of staying there any further. 

Jeremy was kissing her and pressing her against the grey lockers. They were giggling and kissing, tasting each other's saliva. He was feeling her upper body and smiled. Last second Lisa told him to skip studying and come to the swimming hall. Her command was for him to come in his swimming wear. Lisa caught him and pulled him in the female dressing room. She was about to pull down Jeremy's swimming wear, when he held her hand "Lisa we are in the dressing room. Do you think that's a good idea?" Jeremy asked her smiling. She felt over his lips with her finger and nodded "Well would it be a bad idea?" she asked in a horny voice. He was about to stuck his hand under her shirt and take her nipple between his fingers when he heard a sound of someone entering the dressing room. Lisa pulled him aside into the shower, so they were shielded from stranger views. Jeremy took a quick look outside and his eyes caught Mia's brown hair and curvy back. He pulled his head back in and whispered really silently into her ear "Damn that's my sister." Lisa only grinned into his face and held her mouth closed otherwise she would have laughed out real loud. Again, he went near her ear and whispered, "I think you need to go." he squeezed her arms. She was still grinning but formed a  _why_  voicelessly. They were listening how Mia was changing her clothes and closing the door off her locker. When she left the dressing room through the door to enter the natatorium, they came out of their hide. Jeremy tilted his head looking at her "You know what happened to her back then. I just wanna be sure she will be ok." he said. Lisa gave him one more tender but short kiss "You are such a good brother." and then left the dressing room. The girls and boys dressing room were connected by a door which was obviously never opened but Jeremy made his way back into the boys dressing room by using that door. He quickly grabbed his goggles off a bench and walked out into the swimming hall. He slowly let the door fall closed. He faced her back and saw Mia sitting on one of the starting blocks. He waited a long time just to observe what she was doing. She simply sat on the starting block staring at the water. Jeremy felt that Mia was there to think about whatever was plaguing her. He just wanted to go to her, hug her from behind and tell her,  _everything's okay_. But he couldn't and wouldn't do it. He didn't want to hurt her more than she already was. His thoughts and belongings would only throw her into more confusion. That was something he wasn't even able to handle himself. So why burden her with it. He walked nearer to finally expose his presence but then Mia stood up and smoothly jumped into the water like a dolphin. He stopped and counted how many lanes she swam, eight already. He never understood why she wouldn't join the girls swimming team. She was incredibly good in the water. She started her ninth, which brightened Jeremy's face up. Seeing Mia being so talented and full of hidden abilities. She never bragged with what she could or would do. But when people took a real good look at her, they could feel how special she was. She always tried to make herself rare and invisible, mixing under everyone else. But in the end she couldn't change how positively her appearance acted on others. Usually he knew what she was fighting with. But these days it was his own fault by distancing himself from her. But in the end he did it only in order to protect her from his bizarre and obnoxious self. His thoughts were interrupted by Mia who suddenly stopped in middle of her ninth lane. She used her upper arms to float on the water. She propped her goggles up her head and suddenly dove herself underwater. Jeremy walked a few steps to the pool to focus on what she was doing. She didn't come up and he only saw her blurred image through the waving water. He tilted his head and frowned his forehead "What the heck?" He waited one minute, which was already approaching the second minute. He couldn't believe what she was doing. His fire raging body jumped into to the center of the water where Mia was located. The moment his body entered the water he felt it cool down. He saw she held onto the thick iron rings on the ground of the pool. One of his hand fought its way through the water to pick her shoulder and turn her around. Mia tore her eyes apart in astonishment. His hands asked her,  _what are you doing._ Out of shock her lips parted and she tried to speak out of explanation. Oxygen bubbles left her mouth and Mia grabbed her neck in pain. He grabbed the wrist of her hand holding onto the iron ring to pull it away. Jeremy embraced her waist to swim his way up and get her out of the water. They reached the surface and Jeremy put his hand under Mia's butt to let it glide along her limb and make her hug him with her legs. He struggled his way to the edge of the pool by paddling with his strong legs. Mia's head rested over his shoulder coughing her throat out. She could feel water drops spread out of her lungs. He pushed himself and Mia against the tiles holding the water into its four walls. Mia had not the power or courage to lift her head up. Jeremy held himself on the edge with one hand and Mia in his arms with the other "Mia." His voice was loud and filled with serious worry "What were you doing?" She didn't answer but turned her face into his neck, again he asked "Mia what the heck were you doing?" Mia spoke under her breath "I don't know what you mean." "You know exactly what the f.." he paused trying to control his anger "You know exactly what I mean." He pushed her against the wall with his body so he could pull her face back by her neck, looking into her eyes. She didn't respond but just avoided it "Em, I have been watching you. I saw what you were doing. What the heck were you thinking? Are you chasing death for good, or what?" He almost touched her nose with the tip of his. Mia stared into his eyes "Jeremy," she breathed out "I miss you." She strove over his nose and tugged her head  back over his shoulder, cause that's the closest she could get. Jeremy felt like bricks fell over his head "Em," he whispered into her ear "Why are you doing this?" Mia closed her eyes to let his question sink in "I don't know." She answered in all seriousness "I can just tell you, that I really enjoy being in the water and I like being underneath the water even more. It makes me feel cut off of  the world." She laughed into his ear, which made him sigh up "Look Em, I try to understand it. And I do. I mean I want to protect you. But this is really foolish. I won't even question what this is but I simply don't want you to get hurt. Please don't throw me away." At these words Mia grasped all her thoughts together "Throw away? That's what you say? Shouldn't you be busy with someone else?" Her legs let go of him "What?" Jeremy exclaimed "What I mean Jeremy, is that we go to the same school. I see you in the corridors, at the cafeteria and on the school yard. Don't you think I see you guys getting all lovey-dovey, kissing and giggling around with each other?" Jeremy swallowed a big gulp and stuttered "I-I-I, we are just friends. Getting to know each other." She pushed him away and the only thing he heard her saying when she swam away "Friends, huh? You could have at least told me." After he saw the water dropping all of her body when she climbed out of the pool he ducked his head under water.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be happy about any feedback, comments, likes or messages. Much love!

After the incident at the pool Mia gladly played Jeremy's game of pulling herself away from him. Jeremy noticed she didn't try to sneak in his bed anymore, neither did she try to get close to him in any way. But it felt more like her being angry, than her giving him space. Jeremy could live with shutting himself out of her life but on the contrary Mia ignoring him and cutting him out of her life, his thoughts and his heart made it unbearable for him. He even tried to talk to her in the night but she never deferred to his plea because she was asleep or at least she pretended to. She even tried to avoid him by waking up earlier and to use the bathroom like the flash. The only time they encountered, was for meal or bed time.

Mia dashed through the kitchen grabbing a mug, pouring herself some coffee to choke it down. Mother Esther handed her a piece of cinnamon rolls "Why are you so late honey?" Jeremy looked at his plate but raised his eyes to look at Mia running around in the kitchen in her short red long sleeved top that exposed a part of her tummy. His elbows rested on the table and he chew on his food as he stared at her. "I slept longer than I was supposed to. I slept late." "Really? Yesterday you were sound sleep when I talked to you." Jeremy said lifting his eyebrows in fake astonishment. She took big gulps of her coffee while simply staring down at him, sitting on his seat. She hit her mug hard on the table "I think we should leave." Their dad handed Jeremy the keys "You have to drive the car today. My co-worker's gonna pick me up today. We have to leave into the opposition direction cause of a work meeting with clients." Father Gilbert was an architect, working for a construction company. But he still worked on his own projects besides the work in the company. Sometimes he had a run and was commissioned privately. Mia knew she must have had her creative streak from her father. But that was the only connection she had to him, she thought. She sighed and picked her bag up the floor walking out of the kitchen and the house. Jeremy followed her into the dooryard unlocking the car with a click. She opened the back door and threw her bag in the back. Jeremy threw his bag at her to store it in the back. It fell to the ground, she looked at it dead and just walked around the car to sit in the passenger seat. Jeremy opened his mouth "So childish." he rolled his eyes and got into the car after picking up his bag. The drive to school was quiet and without many words or exchange of information. As soon as Jeremy pulled into the school parking lot, Mia opened the door and walked her way. Jeremy scoffed at her behavior but followed her into the school. Justin whistled at Mia's few inches of private skin "Girl, look at this sweet sugar. I wanna try th-" Mia raised her hand in a I-don't-give-a-damn-about-you move. Toni caught Mia up on her pace to tell her a good morning. Jeremy's eye started twitching at everyone gathering around Mia like flies.  _God damn it_ , he thought. Toni smiled at Mia brightly "Shall we have lunch together later?" She gifted him a smile back "Yeah sure." 

Mia parted with her friends "Sorry  girls. Toni wants to have lunch with me." "Oh damn Em. You got one sweet blue eyed of candy. Go ahead we are not gonna stop you!" She sat down with her tray at an empty table. "Hey beautiful." Toni sang playfully before he took his seat in front of Mia. She straightened her tilted head at Toni's appearance. He started to eat his food and give her a bright smile in between from time to time. Mia grew a wide smile unknowingly. Toni's presence was so warm and everyone around him could feel it. So did Mia. She couldn't help but grin when he was around. Toni chewed on his food and held the fork in front of his face "What a sheer waste." Mia's face expression dissolved "Right? So much plastic." "And there are better solutions to this." Both joined into a big laugh. Mia touched Toni's arm lightly. He noticed her move instantly, wanting to approach her so his hand slid over the white table to touch hers "Hello you guys. What are you up to?" Justin swung himself next to Mia to take a seat. Jeremy stood in front of the table, put his tray down in one hit and slowishly sat next to Toni. Mia pulled her hand away and saw how Jeremy looked at her dead in the eye. "Are you two feeling up or what?" Justin laughed and opened his pudding. Toni, Mia and Jeremy all three of them stared at him in shock. He laughed even harder "Damn, when Mia and Toni have something going on. He might be your future brother-in-law Jeremy. Imagine your sister doing it with your childhood friend." Jeremy grind his teeth about to give him a hit when Mia raised an eyebrow and stood up "I need to go. Good lunch Jus." She took his pudding out of his hand and poured it over his rice, after she used his fork to mix it all up "Yeah, that is good." she said very long. She smiled at him, strove the back of his head with her finger tips and walked away. Justin looked after her with his mouth wide open "Hey!" Jeremy and Toni laughed up one's sleeve. Jeremy stole Justin's spoon to stick it into his, now rice with pudding shrugging his shoulders with a grin. It was widely known that Mia was really kind and nice, but she never acted helpless when someone tried to make her or other people down. She was very quick to become a badass and protect her or the ones she loved.

Another paint of red over the lips. Mia sat on the sink of the girls restroom watching her friend Ela draw her mouth. Her blonde friend Hanna was sitting on the pot "So are you guys down or not?" "Of course. but it won't be happening at my place. You know asian parents. Strict af." "But what's the point when you come home late anyways?" Hanna asked through the door, which was separating her and her friends to see each other "Well, that it's not happening at our place. Duh!" She blew a kiss to her own mirror image. Mia jumped off the sink "You know my situation. Nine people in a small house isn't fairly the right location to have fun. Except you are down for some extended family fun." She nodded to herself with one raised eyebrow. "Well then my place it is. With my one brother and boho parents. We will order pizza and I even have booze." she said as she came out of her cabin, smiling extravagantly "We can finally have a girls night after so long. I get my mind off school, Ela off of her dumb ass ex and Mia off of," she paused and looked at her "Whatever you have your mind on." She made a curtsy in front of them and danced to the sink to wash her hands. Mia tilted her head with a foolish face expression "Ok girls. I need to head to Mr. Ez. I took the offer to tutor and he is gonna brief me." "Oh, so you are gonna get instructed?" Ela laughed "I hope the instructions won't be too 'hard'. If you can't I would be glad to take any instructions from Mr. Ez." She continued laughing just like Hannah did, while doing some strange cleaning  window moves with her hand palms. Mia smiled and waved her hand to the dumb comments her friend made.

"Ok so I need to prepare and some after-pare?" Mia joked and hit her hand on Mr. Ezra's desk. He laughed and sat on the edge of it "Simply said, yes. And I hope you won't earn some spit wads with that kind of humor." Mia flipped through the tutor guiding books Mr. Ezra compiled for different subject. He stood up and walked behind the desk where Mia sat, supported his one hand on the desk and his other hand on the back of the chair she sat on. He leaned over her "These are work sheets and summaries I wrote. You can use them. But you can also add up to the collection." She looked at him and nodded.   
Jeremy passed by a classroom and turned his head where he suddenly saw Mia and Mister Ezra talking to each other through the window of the classroom door. He walked nearer to see what exactly they were doing. Mia was reading through books and that teacher started leaning over her.  _Why is he getting so close to her. Is that even an appropriate distance for a teacher to his student? What a douche... He should seriously back off,_  he thought. He stood there until he saw Mr. Ezra getting up from his hovering position over Mia. Him and her stood up and continued talking. He kept walking along the corridor and waited at the end of it to see her come out and walk away. Jeremy's face expression became full of sorrow. He didn't frown his forehead nor did the corner of his mouth change but his eyes were filled with worries. He looked up from the grey blue ground and saw Mia walk out the school. Suddenly his feet moved automatically, running behind her to pull her shoulder and hug her. Mia was shocked when Jeremy started crying his heart out in on bliss. She carefully wrapped her arms around him, at which he blinked his eyes to get back from his daydream. He wish he would have had the courage to do that. Right at that moment that was how he felt. He couldn't help but feeling worried about himself, her and everything else going on. How in the world was he supposed to handle this. 

The room was decorated in bright and white, beige colors. It looked like a princess' room with a warm ambiance. Even a big teddy bear on a rocking chair. "Hanna, when are you gonna update your room? If we wouldn't be so used to it, we would think this is your great aunt's Mary room." Ela threw her bag into the corner of Hanna's room and herself on the pink purple flowery bed sheets. Mia put her school bag besides the bed. Her hand strove over the bed frame before she walked over to the teddy bear in the rocking chair to give it a kiss "Hi Billy." "Billy is such a stupid name Em." "I baptized him to Billy and so it will be" Mia shrugged her shoulders and laughed. She laid next to Ela in the big queen size bed, looking at Hanna walk in with the house telephone "I like it. I am old school, ok? So pizza will be in in twenty. Noone's home yet. And who wants to watch a movie? I'd say let's go for something dark, something cruel." she lifted her eyebrows with a smile. Ela grunted and waved her hands in denial but Mia showed a thumb up "Yes!" Her voice was full of support for Hanna's suggestion.

  
Ela fell back in sudden fear "God damn it.." she buried her face in her hands "I hate this shit. Makes me shit my pants." "'Orphan!' Drink it up girls." A little girl with neat black hair and a beige baroque dress walked through the screen. Mia swallowed down the light gold content in a small shot glass "Damn Hanna, of course they say orphan every 10 minutes. This goddamn film is called  _Orphan_." Her words melt into each other and she giggled into their direction. She let herself fall back, thinking about Jeremy. She couldn't help it but in the state of intoxication he was the only thing that crossed her mind. She knew it wasn't the right time, nor the right space to start thinking about him. She was really tipsy but that didn't ever stop her from thinking reasonably. "You guys, it's so late. I think it's time to leave." Ela was already half asleep but on the contrary no alcohol in the world could knock Hanna out. She must have had a miracle metabolism because when she got drunk it was for approximately 20 minutes and after that she got sober too fast for a human being. Hanna walked out the room being gone for a few short minutes. Mia couldn't really figure if she took long or not. She reentered the room with her brother Sean in her back. He was about to wear his leather jacket and his car keys in his hand grinning at Mia "Ready my dear?" Sean was Hanna's older brother and he had lived in England for a longer time. That's why he picked up the british accent quite well. Sometimes people couldn't figure wether he just faked his accent or if he really internalized it. After going there to school, university and working there for several years he came back for good. He found a job in the US and tried to get used to live at home before renting his own place. Mia got up and sat herself on the edge of Hanna's bed. She nodded with convincing energy "Yes sir." She stood up and walked past him. Hanna called after her "Mia your bag." She reached her hand out tilting her hand with an arched brow. Sean took it and turned to her "I got it. Go." She did as he commanded and walked over the floor, leaving the Smith's house. Mia just walked the way she was pleased, so she turned to the left. Sean put his arm around her shoulder and laughed lightly "No Mia. This way." She acted as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She nodded and turned  to the right like a roboter. After  they got in the car and Mia buckled her seatbelt, he started the engine. A few minutes passed in silence when Sean took the first word "So Mia, I haven't seen you in a while. Last time was 2 or 3 years ago around Christmas. Isn't it?" He looked over to her from time to time but tried to focus on the street in the end. Mia nodded. When she drank she was either short of words or she talked like a waterfall "Correct." Her short answer made Sean laugh out loud "How have you been doing?" Mia turned her head in his direction "Well, ok. I guess. School been ok. This school year will be over soon. Then I can finally do my last year and get off to college." Sean nodded in agreement "I'm sure right now is either boring or stressful to you. But believe me, once you get into college, you will have a great time." She smiled at his comment, hoping he was right because all these years she has only been dragging herself to the point she is standing on right now. She hummed to show him she agreed "I hope so." she added. He peered over to her "You know you are all grown now. Look at you!" Mia hummed again but this time it was a no-no hum "Don't even try Sean." He laughed "What do you mean? What am I even trying?" She tilted her head looking at him "You've been trying this since we were small." He laughed even louder "Well Mia, I mean look at you. You have always been and still are pretty." Mia pulled a short scoff and looked out the window realizing they arrived at her house. She turned her head back at him, catching his smile at her. He moved closer to tug a hair strand behind her ear "Mia you know me. I don't joke around with people. You are really beautiful. And I don't want you to think any differently, ok? Look into the mirror and look even deeper. You are beautiful." his last words were slowed down. And they made Mia smile because she could feel the genuineness. She tilted her head easily and smiled even a tiny bit wider, her eye lids fell close and opened in slow motion because of the alcohol "Thank you Sean," she opened the door of the car "and looks like England was good for your flirting skills. Way better!" she said out loud before slamming the door. He let out a short laughing breath and shook his head before he took off. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mia sneaked her way into the house real quiet, trying to get up the stairs without anyone noticing her. She wouldn't have get scolded because she was home late, better said after midnight. But because she was drinking. Her parents didn't like it, since she wasn't even 18 yet. But real soon she would have been, so she tried to do it undercover until then. She giggled to herself after she made it up the stairs without her dad, who was still awake, noticing. She saw her mum was in the living room too but she fell asleep on the sofa. Since it was the weekend they must have had their date friday or whatever it was. She slowly turned the door knob to her room lurking inside as if she was some kind of intruder. She threw her phone on her bed and turned to her drawer. Pulling off her jacket letting it fall on the floor. She took off her long sleeve top and her socks. When she got back up from her feet her eyes were caught by the mirror on her drawer. She opened her mouth and looked into the mirror. She recalled Sean's words to her mind and when her view at herself intensified she started laughing suddenly "Em?" she heard Jeremy talk from his bed. For one moment she forgot about him. She didn't turn around but just hummed. He raise his body up from his bed a bit "Have you been out 'til now?" She hummed again "Have you been drinking?" Mia laughed to herself and waited a second before she answered "Maybe." she laughed. She took off her top over her head. Jeremy looked at the shadow of her hair falling back over her bare back. She opened the button of her jeans still facing him only with her back. Not being in the mood to look into his face. "Why didn't you text or call? I could have picked you up." He sounded kind of sad though she didn't try to get into it but rather scoffed for a second before pulling herself together "It's fine. I had someone bringing me home." She pulled down her jeans and without thinking about it she unhooked her bra letting it fall to the ground. Jeremy looked at her bare back through the darkness, kind of expecting her to take of the last piece off of her body too. Or at least for the lights to go on. But she took something out of her drawers and walked into the bathroom. He lay in bed with a steadily growing urge of him to stand up and follow her under the shower. But he resisted and simply stayed in his deep falling sheets. He knew getting up and following her now would only be the final straw. He rolled around, burying his face in the corner of his bed. He shouldn't even be thinking about something like this. But he felt like Mia made it harder and harder on him as time passed by. The picture of her bare back figure with only her panty's flashed through his mind. Why would she even do something like this. He felt like she was teasing him on purpose. But in the end she was drunk and there shouldn't be anything to tease him about or with. Right, he asked himself. He wasn't able to sleep because Mia wasn't home. Usually she was the one to be home early so a lot of thoughts popped into his head when she wasn't home after 10 PM. And when she entered the room he wanted to wait to see what she would do. He lifted his head from his bed facing the wall. He felt like his sheets were suffocating him. He heard the shower turn off and after a few minutes Mia walked out on her light tiptoes. He heard the rustling of bed sheets. Not Mia's but his own. He turned his head and saw how she slipped in his bed next to him "You mind?" she asked permissionlessly. He wasn't sure wether to turn around to her or not but then he felt her arm embrace him from behind. He decided to turn on his back so he could look at her comfortably. She laid on her side snuggling into him when he turned on his back. She looked at him without any attempt of avoiding him "Jeremy, do you think I'm pretty?" His eyebrow arched "What?" he continued his question "Who told you you are pretty?" She stuck her bottom lip out a bit, watching at her hand on Jeremy's shirt "Noone. I'm just asking." she giggled. Her tipsiness made him laugh up a bit. He didn't answer so Mia grabbed his shirt "Am I," she paused "beautiful?" she looked back up into his eyes. She tilted her head as much as possible it was in a  bed. Jeremy's smile faded and he returned her question with a serious look. He was about to answer her question with full seriousness but then he rubbed his face "Em, honey. I don't know how to answer this question." She pulled his shirt once more frowning her forehead "I'm serious Jer." She pulled herself even closer to him trying to diminish the distance between their faces as much as possible. He sighed and looked at her again "You know I think you are really beautiful. Really beautiful. In my opinion noone can keep up." He put pressure on every word he spoke. He brushed his hand through the side of her hair and Mia opened her mouth "How?" "It's too hard to tell. Because there are too many things and it's just everything. Your beautiful hair, your beautiful brown doe eyes, your straight and perfect nose," his fingers stroke over her nose "your lips and down to how all of these components harmonize and make you beautiful." Jeremy's finger stroke over her parted lips for a second. His mouth became dry as he inhaled and exhaled swiftly. Mia bit her bottom lip and her hand which was grabbing his shirt, let go and crawled under it, starting to caress his abdomen. His face turned into Mia's direction even more. His eyes were filled with questions. "Am I?" Mia smiled, approaching his face and pecking him on the lips. She moved back to her original position still looking into his eyes. She never stopped caressing his abdomen. His forehead frowned easily and his breath started to become heavier. Jeremy grabbed her hand and pulled it out from under the blanket "Em?" he kissed her hand not detaching his eyes from hers to find some kind of reaction. But she on the other side did the same and waited for him to do something and he kissed her hand again, next her wrist and then a peck on her lower arm. She leaned in once more for a peck. Before she pulled all way back she pressed another peck on his lips. Her hand wandered over holding his face. Mia opened her mouth and Jeremy felt the heat radiating from her. He followed her movements and put his arm around her waist, pressing her against him and leaving no space between them. He gently kissed her bottom lip and then they both let go of the small and soft kiss. There was still no moving but Jeremy was hungry for more. His hand ran down over her back and he felt her shirt ended at the end of her butt. His hand glided over the back of her upper leg pulling it over him slowly. He tilted his head easily, he leaned in brushing over her lips with his own and another soft kiss happened. This time Jeremy was brave enough to move and taste her lips from the left and the right. Mia ran her hand through his hair before she wrapped them around his neck. Jeremy's hand ran back up to Mia's light purple panty, where he had the fighting feeling of squeezing it. But he let his hand brush over it lightly to make its way up under her shirt. He pressed her against him repetitively as if distance was gonna appear between them if he didn't do that. He tried to be careful about what he did but he knew he didn't want to control himself anymore. He felt Mia's hands going through his hair in the back of his head. Promptly he thrust his tongue into her mouth and he started tasting her every inner corner. It made Mia moan up lightly. At the sounds of her moan Jeremy opened his eyes and realized what was happening. He detached himself from Mia, only holding her waist now "Mia are you drunk?" He wasn't sure why he asked this question. Mia looked at him and giggled in a high pitch tone "No?" Jeremy exhaled and removed his hand out from under her shirt pulling it down. He stared at her "Mia sleep."She stuck her bottom lip out again "Jer." she whined. He sighed looking at the face he just described to her. He brushed through her hair "Mia, sleep." calming her with his low voice. She snuggled into his arms, closing her eyes. He embraced her body with his arm, lifting his head to look out the window. He was sure it wasn't a dream, but how on earth did this happen? She was drunk but that wasn't making it better. In addition he was absolutely sober. But no matter what circumstances he tried to consider, there was no excuse. It wasn't a dream so it meant he kissed and touched his sister. He tried to calm and not panick with Mia in his arms.  Mia blinked into the bright light that was entering the room. She rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. Comfortably opening her eyes in the darkness she recalled the scenes from yesterday. She couldn't classify them yet, but she was sure it happened. Her head appeared from under the blanket and she scanned the room for anyone else. Jeremy was gone and she was all on her own. She collected her hair above her head trying to collect her scattered thoughts. She knew she was drunk but she was for sure aware of what she did. She threw the blanket aside and stared at the ceiling. Without realizing it a smile appeared on her face. She knew there shouldn't be anything to be happy about but she couldn't help but smile. The way she felt yesterday was one kind of a feeling. Something she never felt before. She didn't want to name it to ruin it, so she just kept her smile on her face, standing up. She got ready walking downstairs finding her mother and her younger siblings in the kitchen. She lurked around the kitchen counter looking around the kitchen into the living room, which where combined. No Jeremy. She poured herself a cup of coffee and turned to her mother "Where is Jeremy?" Her mother looked up and arched her brow "Good morning to you too. Jeremy said he had swim training cause there'd be a competition soon." Mia nodded and leaned on the kitchen counter with her coffee cup in her both hands "I will meet the girls. We need to work on our history project. I don't know how long it will take. I think the whole day." Her mother nodded and her eyes followed Mia until she was out of the kitchen. Mia walked up the stairs thinking that she would see Jeremy as soon as she came home tonight. She hoped they could talk or stare it out at least then.  Jeremy sat on the side of the pool watching the boys swim their lanes back and forth. His elbows rested on his knees. His eyes fell down on the ground. He couldn't get his mind off of what happened yesterday. He had the need to fix it somehow, but he didn't know how to. He sighed to himself thinking of what Mia might accuse him of. He was scared of pushing her to the edge by realizing his irreal thoughts. "Gilbert! Move your ass here. It's your turn." He got up sluggishly walking around to climb on a starting block.  After the training was done it was past 4 PM in the afternoon already. He dried his hair with a towel throwing it into his bag "Darn it!" "Yo Gilbert, what's with you?" Tobi looked at him with a concerned but warm look. Jeremy shook his head "Nothing. I guess I'm just stressed." Tobi touched his shoulder "You sure? You know you can always talk to me Jeremy." Jeremy looked up at him into his eyes. He knew he could always count on Tobi about everything. He was a really good friend. But this time it wouldn't work. What already happened and his thoughts which envisioned a full blown imagination with a person who was his sister, were nothing to talk about. Jeremy sighed out looking a bit relieved about his friend trying to be there for him. He nodded and closed the door of his locker. He bent down to find his phone in his gym bag. He scrolled over his number trying to decide if he should call Mia or not. He hit call "Mum? Are you home?" He decided it was for better to call his mother "No honey. Nobody's home." Jeremy scratched his chin "Where is everyone?" he tried not to ask for Mia specifically "I am having a day with the kids and your dad. Micheal's with Lisa of course. I guess he will spend the night there, again. He should just move out, gosh. And Lara is out with her friends. I guess she will come home late too. Mia is with the girls. She said she had a project and will be back in the evening. Do you want me to bring you something to eat on the way back?" The family was so big, after mother Esther counted through everybody her breath was almost gone. Jeremy shook his head "No mum I'm good. Thanks. See you later." He hung up and sat down on the bench in the boys cabin. Toni pat on the back of his shoulder "You want me to wait for you?" Jeremy shook his head "No man, I'm good. I'll head home anyways." Toni nodded and followed the other guys outside. Jeremy dreamed for a few minutes before he grabbed his bag and moved to his car. Leaning back in his seat, he closed his eyes and the soft lips he kissed the night before appeared in front of him. He remembered the feeling of her skin. How he almost touched her round and solid backside. Jeremy groaned. He opened his eyes feeling how his manhood grew bigger. He hit his hands on the wheel fiercly and let his head sink down on it "How?" he paused talking to himself "How can I talk to her when I'm like this? What the fuck is wrong with me?" He leaned back trying to relax but the pictures appeared in front of his mind's eye again and again. The next thing he knew, he was big and hard. He heard the vibration of his phone. Looking at the screen he saw Lisa's name pop up - I want you so bad now. - He formed his hand to a fist. Good timing, he thought. He quickly typed an answer - Can I come by? - After half a minute he read her answer - Can't. Everyone's here. Can I come by at yours? - His head fell back, contemplating if it was a good idea. He pulled his phone out again - Come. I'll send you the address. - He started the engine, ready to drive home. Nobody was there so it was an okay thing to make Lisa come by. He needed it before confronting Mia. Otherwise he wouldn't know how or better said his body would react to her. Mia slandered over the sidewalk. Her house was in sight, next to all other square formed blocks with a triangle on top. They looked like family model houses, but every house had a slightly different touch. Plus the Gilbert's house was a whole bigger than the other houses. The front door was white ashy up to the second floor. But the right and left part of the house were made of a dark bog spruce wood. The front porch was protected by an additional roof and they had a white beige swing chair. It was full of colored finger and hand prints. Mia's eyes were fixed on her house when suddenly a tall blonde boy leaning on a car caught her "Mia!" Mia stood still "Sean? What are you doing here?" She asked giving him a hug. He squeezed her and took a step back. He walked around the car and opened the door to take her wine red bag out. He waved it at her "You forgot!" He grinned at her while handing her her school bag. Mia laughed and hit her forehead "Oh! Damn. Thank you." She looked up at him "But I just saw Ela and Hanna, why didn't you give it to her?" Sean leaned his face down to her "Well, I just wanted to see you." he smiled at her widely.  The way Sean talked and behaved towards her made her smirk lightly. She pat his chest "Alright Sean. Got it!" She laughed shaking her head. She walked by him and turned around "Thank you Sean!" she smiled at him. Sean let his shoulder fall down in disappointment but still his face was full of expectations. She could see that he loved her being  unreachable. He spread his hands and walked backwards laughing. Mia walked up the front porch and opened the door to her house. She walked up the stairs with her inaudible foot steps. She didn't hear any sound so she was sure nobody was home. Even though she wished Jeremy would be home. She grabbed the door knob to her's and Jeremy's room to open it but hesitated for a second. Let him be home, she prayed. She turned the door knob carefully and opened the door. The only thing her eyes caught was an empty room. She exhaled a big sigh. She walked in to throw her bag on her bed. She quickly grabbed her phone to text her mother - Mum, I'm home, food? - It changed to read in under 5 seconds - Left overs from the day before! - she responded. Mia sighed putting her phone the back pocket of her jeans. She walked over the floor, grabbing the stair railway to make her way to the kitchen. As she walked down half the stair her eyes caught a bunch of blonde hair appearing above the sofa in the living room. Mia furrowed her brows. She heard a giggle and the bunch of hair moving. Mia reacted with a few steps back upstairs to the suction noises she heard. Her mouth opened speechless when she saw Jeremy's head arise looking at the bunch of blonde hair. She stayed frozen seeing his lightly frowning face expression. She blinked her eyes a few times feeling her heart and her whole body turning numb. Everything around her turned silent and the only thing left to hear was her heart beat. Her thoughts rushed from a thousand ideas to nothing. Her body turned and she automatically ran down the stairs. Pulling the door to slam it behind her when started running. Running down the street was the only thing her mind and body demanded her at the second.  Lisa heard the loud foot steps and before she could sight anything the door slammed "What?" she pressed Jeremy down with her hands. He panicked to the left and right trying to look somewhere "Who is that?" he asked full of desperation. Lisa quickly climbed down from him, throwing her hair to the back "I'm not sure. I think it was Mia." Jeremy jumped up pulling his pants up "No..." he exhaled sharply. He looked out the window and swiftly ran out the door, the porch and when he was on the sidewalk he saw the back of Mia running down the street. He grabbed his hair getting in his knees. He shut his eyes and whispered to himself "No, no, no." After he got up, he couldn't see Mia anymore. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you beautiful people. It would be great to get some reaction back from you so I could know if this story is worth to keep writing. Kisses xx

When Mia turned around the corner of the street she lived in, she stopped. She felt the burn in her chest. She could have run more. She was good at running and athletic like no other. But it burned too much. Something robbed her of all her breath and energy to move forward. She rested her hands on her knees grasping for air with all energy left. She faced the ground trying to think but her mind was shut off. Like a broken computer or a smashed light bulb. She tried to collect the pieces of her scattered memory and thoughts together. But she knew, as soon as she would succeed in it, she would hit rock bottom. So she got up and marched like a soldier with her guns of iron fists. Her phone was in her hand and it looked like she would break it only with her strength in any second. She looked at her surroundings.  _I was in this street before, of course I had a friend here when I was younger. Younger... when we played... Jer_ , her thoughts caught her out. She grabbed her hair pulling it, without realizing the pain she gave herself. Again she looked around searching for something.  _What a nice tree_ , she thought. Something to distract her and pull her away with every force. She made one, two steps when someone grabbed her shoulder turning her around. She looked into blue eyes, trying to figure out who they belonged to "Mia?" Sean shook her lightly. She looked into his face, realizing that it's been a few seconds already. She shut her eyes for a second "Yeah?" she paused before continuing "Yeah, what are you doing here?" He frowned his forehead letting go of her shoulders "Me? What are you doing here? After you left I stayed in the car cause I received a call. And when I started driving I saw you running pass me like the wind. I even drove beside you for a while but you didn't notice me." He leaned his head down "Are you okay?" She didn't respond but just stared at the ground with an open mouth. Sean squeezed her shoulder "Mia did something happen? Do you need me to bring you somewhere? Do you want to talk? Should I bring you to Hanna?" Mia lifted her head and promptly shove his hand beside "No!" That was the last thing she needed. Talking about what upset her. What an insane idea. He just didn't know. Mia grabbed his arm and pulled him "Just. Let us just go." "Where?" "Somewhere." "Mia, what happened? I don't want to bring you somewhere when you actually need help." She opened the door to the passenger seat and cut her eyes at him "I told you already. Nothing. I just want you to drive me around or something." He lifted his head, it was visible that he tried to understand why she acted the way she did. She waited until Sean got into the car and then looked out the window. He turned the radio on to possibly distract herself. 

Jeremy stood on the sidewalk to his house sighing in desperation. He saw a car pulling by and his mother, with his siblings Simon, Leyla and Jacob got out. Jeremy just stared into the street blankly. Mother Esther shoved a big bag into his hand "Jeremy what are you doing here? Bring this into the house." she walked back to the care carrying more plastic bags out. "Jeremy, I better lea..." Jeremy turned around seeing Lisa walking out of the house while putting her jacket on. He inhaled sharply knowing he was busted. His mother formed a smile and cut her eyes at both "And who is this?" Lisa came down the stairs and reached a hand out to his mother "Misses Gilbert? I am Lisa. Nice to meet you. I am a friend of Jeremy." she laughed turning around to look at him. But he just sighed. She turned back to his mother trying to butt out "I am sorry. I would have stayed longer but I really need to leave now." She crossed the street getting in her car. Mother Esther's eyes followed her until she got into her car. When she faced Jeremy again she grinned "Jeremy Gilbert. She is cute. Is she your girlfriend?" Jeremy shook his head "What? No." He didn't want anyone to see Lisa, otherwise she would be labeled his girlfriend from now on. That's something he tried to avoid. But now it was too late. The rumor was gonna spread in the Gilbert household and he simply didn't want it to. He went into the house, putting the bag on the counter in the kitchen. His mother followed with the other two bags "Well I am not amused you have been alone here. But I hope you... you know. Stayed safe and all?" she did some weird face and body movements to clarify her statement. Jeremy scoffed "Mum. No, ok? There is nothing like that." He paused for a second before looking up at his mother again "Mum I still need to go somewhere, ok?" His mother frowned her forehead "Where?" she stared at him and grinned "Are you going after your girlfriend?" Jeremy grunted and walked out. He needed to find Mia. She must have been around here since she walked. 

Sean looked over to Mia who still looked out the window. "Do you want me to go somewhere else?" She shook her head "No only around the block, ok?" He nodded in the knowledge she wouldn't see it. He reached over to grab her hand. But she pulled it back "No Sean. You are Hanna's brother. She would freak." He shook his head and grabbed her hand again "No Mia. It's not what you think. I just want to be here for you. She wouldn't freak at that. So just let me be here for you, ok?" Mia slightly turned her head in his direction and nodded, looking down at his hand caressing hers. She exhaled at the sight of their hands. She spread her hand and he scanned her from the side for a second. His fingers strove over the palm of her hand before their hands intertwined. Mia looked out the window again, seeing how they passed her house. When she saw Jeremy get in the car and pull out, she turned her head back to Sean "Just one more round around the block and then let me out at my house, ok?" He didn't question but simply nodded at her request. She was determined to go back when Jeremy wasn't there. She fixed her eyes on the road and before she knew, Sean stopped the car. She looked over at him showing him she was ready to go. She nodded just like he did. When she let go of his hand, he leaned over to her. Mia pushed him back lightly "Sean." she said in a warning tone. He backed off a centimeter and smiled, shaking his head "Look Mia. I am not taking things too serious. It's just for your distraction, ok?" She stared at him, when his words hit her. A distraction wouldn't be bad. She looked down, hearing him approaching her again.  _When he can do it, I can do it_ , she thought. Sean's lips pressed on hers and Mia lead her hands to his face. She opened her mouth and pushed with power into the kiss. She felt his tongue entering her mouth and his hand grabbing her wrist with strength. Sean let out a moany grunt. The kiss slowed down and she detached herself from him. She let go of his face to look at him smiling widely "I will always be glad to be your distraction." She couldn't believe she just did what she did. By courtesy she gave him a weak smile and got out the car. He must have stayed there longer, because she just heard the engine start when she opened the door to her house. When she was in, she ran upstairs, while typing on her phone. And when she walked into her room, she let out a sigh.

Jeremy  pulled in the parking lot, staring at the school.  _Fuck_ , he thought. "She has to be here." He got out the car, praying Mia was in the school. On a Saturday? Was that even possible? But yeah the school was open, since some groups had activities on Saturdays. He walked into the school, targeting the swimming hall right away. Entering the hall through the boys changing room, Mia was nowhere to be found. He stood next to the pool, getting in his knees to wet his hand in the water "Shit Em. Where are you?" Before he drove around their neighborhood for almost an hour, trying to find her somewhere. He decided the swimming pool would be a place she would definitely go, when she would want to be alone. But there he was and she was nowhere in sight. He walked out the school, back to his car. He looked over the school yard again, shaking his head. Sitting in the driver seat he held his face in his hands "God. What did I do?" He knew everything went absolutely wrong. Mia must have been devastated. A normal reaction would have been Mia screaming and being embarrassed catching her brother with another girl. But he was aware that Mia's and his relationship wasn't normal anymore. Especially after the night before. The soft kiss and his touch over her body destroyed every normal and sane relation they used to maintain. He started the engine after taking a look through his phone. He threw it on the passenger seat and knew where to go. He appeared in front of a big brown wooden door, ringing the bell. Hanna opened the door frowning her forehead "Jeremy?" she asked with clear confusion written on her face. Jeremy inhaled "Hey Hanna. Just wanted to ask if Mia's here." Hanna smiled with a frown "No? We were meeting at Ela's but we were done long time ago." "Oh. Oh, yeah. I guess I misunderstood. I thought she asked me to pick her up. But I must have misunderstood." Hanna's frowned forehead, straightened "Jeremy. Ela lives 15 minutes away from you. I think she was good to walk." Jeremy inhaled deeply looking to the side "Yeah you are right I guess." he nodded. Sean tore the door open. He looked into Jeremy's eyes taking a sip of his coke in his hand "Mia? I drove her home." Jeremy and Hanna looked at him "What?" Both asked in a duet. His eyes wandered from Jeremy to Hanna "I mean, I brought her her bag back. She forgot it in my car the other day. And when I wanted to go I saw her running or jogging down the street. So I took her with me and we drove around your neighborhood a few times." Hanna frowned her forehead staring at her brother with her tilted head "You did what?" Sean shrugged his shoulders. Jeremy took a few steps back "So you brought her home? She is home now?" he asked as he moved away from them. Sean nodded "Yeah man." Jeremy turned his back to them and only heard Hanna's mumbling ' _Why didn't you just give me her bag?'_   before she shut the door. Adrenaline rushed through Jeremy's body. He knew where to find her and he was happy she was at a place he knew she was safe. The car rushed through the streets on his way home. When he finally drove into his well familiar neighborhood, he slowed down the car. His breath fastened the moment he opened his seat belt. He moved to the door of their house but stopped before opening it. He needed to gather all his courage in one big breath. He hushed through the door and up the stairs, calling down the stairs "Mum, I'm back." He raced right in front of his room door, grabbing for the door knob in a soft move. His heart raced and he felt like it would drop to his feet. He swallowed a hard ball, opening the door real slow, real quiet. He stuck his head in and saw Mia wasn't there. He walked in and closed the door behind him "Mia?". He walked to the bathroom door knocking softly with the knuckle of his finger "Mia?" he whispered. He cautiously opened the door and saw the bathroom was empty. He sighed out of relieve and frustration. He didn't have to face her this second but he needed to see her no matter what. He couldn't go down and pull her up the stairs in front of the family's eyes. But he didn't want to be in the same room with her, filling it with awkward silence. So he sat on his bed, waiting. He grabbed his phone texting her -  _Mia._ \- He lay down and waited 10 minutes only staring at the ceiling. He looked at his phone screen repetitively. No message. He sighed, jumping on the edge of his bed. He looked over to Mia's side, seeing her neat bed. He got up, walking over to her drawer. Before opening up the one shelf, that was slightly opened already he noticed the top of her drawer looked empty. A struck of light hit him and he tore the shelf open. It was half empty and many other clothes were missing from the other shelfs too. He ran out his door down the stairs, trying to stop himself in his speed. When entering the living room he looked at his mother "Mum, where is Em?" She looked up at him, after detaching her mesmerized look from the TV "She is at your Grams." Jeremy held himself on the sofa "Grams? Why? When did she go?" Her mother turned her eyes back to the TV "Didn't she tell you? She left an hour ago. She said she missed Grams, so she wanted to stay there for a while." "And you said okay?" "Why not Jeremy? Ma will be happy. I mean I thought it was quite rushed too, but Mia said she really wanted to see Grams. Why didn't she tell you? You two are in one room. You two are odd." she giggled to herself. Jeremy turned around to go back up the stairs. He put his hand on the stair railway, climbing it step by step. It looked like he had to put all energy left in every of his steps. Reaching his room, he let his eyes rotate over the room. Bitterness broke out in his face. He pulled his phone out to send more messages. After all vitality was gone, he dragged himself to his bed. He lay down facing Mia's side of the bed. He put his phone to his ear "Please pick up. Please." He did exactly what he tried to avoid and finally he chased her out from home. Away from himself. His whole body felt like collapsing like a house of cards. He almost crashed his phone shutting his eyes praying "Please."  _Beep, beep_. " _The person you are calling is not available please leave a short message."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some self harm scene. I tried not to go too deep into description but if you can't handle, don't read.

Mia took a sip from her cup of camomile tea "Thanks for letting me stay with you Grams." Mia smiled at her but quickly turned her face to the TV. Her grandmother put a plate of cookies in front of her on the extremly low sofa table "You are always welcome honey. I love to have you around me. I mean I am only a ride away. I love to see you all every two weeks but having one of you cheeky brats around me is even better. Gives me a young feeling." Mia picked a cookie from the plate laughing "Grams. Look at you. If you aren't young blood, I don't know who is." She was about to bite her cookie when her phone started vibrating. Mia's face expression turned 180 degrees seeing the name on her screen, Jeremy. She put the cookie on the sofa lean and grabbed her phone to push the red button. Her grandmother cut her eyes at her "Who was that?" Mia quickly turned her airplane mode on "Noone." she smiled at her weakly, watching the people in the TV move again. Her grandmother sighed "Mia, honey. What is wrong?" Mia looked at her surprised "What?" Her grandmother moved her whole body in Mia's direction. Only her body language showed how attentive and caring she was about her grandchild "Honey, the last time you came to me was when you ran away because Micheal broke your favorite doll after playing with it." Mia inhaled sharply "No Grams." She couldn't believe her grandmother could see through her facade so easily. She definitley wasn't an open book but her grandmother had wise eyes filled with experience and knowledge. It was clear she saw what others couldn't see. Mia looked into her grandmother's eyes and she realized she got her's. Those eyes that could recognize other people's feelings and mood without any words spoken. Mia sighed up. Her grandmother waved her over "Come here honey." Mia got up from the one chair sofa and moved over to sit next to her Grandmother. She put her arm around her and both looked at the TV. It was silent for a moment before Mia spoke "I just don't feel like myself Grams. To be honest I never did. I feel like I am not normal. And the more time passes, the clearer it gets to me. I feel like something is wrong with me." Her grandmother embraced her even tighter with her arm "Look Mia. I have seen you growing up. I know what you are talking about. You and I, we are different. It's too different to put into words, but I understand what you mean." Mia could feel that her grandmother indeed understood her. No words were necessary to express her understanding, it was enough to feel it. "Did this girl finally give my armchair free?" Her grandfather let himself sink into his chair grunting. "Oh Dave. Shut up." Mia laughed at both of them. But when her thoughts reached her, it quickly disappeared. She stood up to walk away "Grams, Pops. I am really tired I will go to bed. " Her grandfather demanded her to him with his finger and kissed her good night "Sleep well honey." "You chased her away Dave. Good night honey." Mia smiled weakly before walking into the only empty room her grandparents had in their house. She sat on the edge of the single bed in the room with a low cupboard and one flower pot on the window shelf. That besides a Jimi Hendrix poster on the wall decorated the room. Mia hold herself onto the bed sheets, squeezing her eyes closed.  _No thoughts, no thoughts_ , she forced herself. She whipped forth and back for a while before tears made their way out. She shut her eyes with so much strength, she thought she could stop them, but in the end they were victorious over her own will. Mia's chest started to feel tight. She grabbed herself by her collar getting up. She inhaled desperately like she was about to suffocate. Stretching her both arms  onto the door, trying to create space for her lungs. She looked up, her eyes were dark and empty. She opened the door and walked down the floor. She entered the bathroom shutting the door behind herself. Looking around, she targeted the bathroom cupboard. She rested one arm on the sink and tore the door of the cupboard open. With her one hand she searched through the cupboards belongings. When her eyes got hit by a silvery flash she calmly picked it out from all the things. She opened the translucent box of razors and took one out. She placed the box of razors on the sink before taking a good look at the razor. She lead it to her arm which rested on the sink before. Her breath started shaking as soon as she set it on her skin. She felt her pulsating head stuffed with thoughts,  she wasn't able to put in order.  _I don't know... I don't know what to do,_  she debated herself. She stayed this way for a while trying to make a decision. She swallowed and exhaled as she cut into the skin of her arm.  _Only this once_ , her thought flowed out of her as her breath left her body. She felt her skin well up and to her it felt like she could finally breath. Her eyes fell down onto the flowing blood and she finally felt cleansed. The few drops of blood freed her from all her thoughts and she breathed again. She supported her arms on the sink and looked up the ceiling.

Jeremy sat on the edge of his bed and kept dialing Mia's number. But every time he was lead to the voice mail right away " _The person you are calling is not available please leave a short message."_ He threw his phone on his bed in a rage "Damn it." He grabbed his hair and it almost seemed like he was going to rip it out. He fell back on his bed, spreading his arms like wings. He couldn't count how many times he called her and how many text messages he sent Mia, even though he knew he couldn't reach her now. Brushing through his hair and  rubbing his face angrily, Jeremy finally curled up on his bed. He stayed this way until he opened his eyes in the morning. Simon ran into the room and jumped on Jeremy "Breakfast!" In a house of nine, where six of them were his siblings, privacy was almost impossible. He often thought about locking the door but his mother couldn't stand that. Simon climbed onto Jeremy "Get up!" the little blonde head screamed at him. As a memory flashed through his head Jeremy sighed up  
\- Jeremy had his arm circled around Mia holding her. He smelled her hair and buried his face into her neck. The light shining into the room waked him already but he stayed this way to enjoy the moment a bit longer. He squeezed her lightly and snuggled her deeper into his arms. Much to his chagrin his three young siblings stormed their room, climbing all over them to wake them up. Down at the breakfast table the kids would scream,  _Jeremy and Mia sleep together_. After, his mother frowned her forehead full of questions. Jeremy told her that Mia had a nightmare and that it was the only way he saw to calm her down. But when Lara said that Mia never slept with her when they shared a room and she happened to have a nightmare, Mia cut her eyes at her. He hated this privacy invasion. But what did he expect in this kind of a family. -   
He took Simon in his arms and stood up walking down the stairs. He sat him on a chair, going to the kitchen sink washing his face. His mother turned around to him "Why are you washing your face here?" He took a bunch of paper and dried his face "Just." He sighed and turned around "Didn't sleep well." He sat down next to Simon "Don't ask." He commanded everyone in the room. Jeremy wasn't the closed up type but at that moment he had no desire to talk at all. The rest of the day passed without any trouble, but he just tried to drag himself  through every minute. 

He tried to catch Mia in school over the next few days but every time he would miss her by minutes or she wouldn't appear at places he expected her to be. He thought to meet her in the cafeteria at least, but she never seemed to eat lunch. Every time he asked Ela or Hanna she told them she would be in the swimming hall or library. But when he went there to check, she wasn't there. Once he even checked both places to be sure but he just couldn't find her anywhere. In the end he wondered where she spent her whole time. On the fourth day he took a step back and simply stayed with his friends. He tried to get his thoughts off of things by going back to his normal routine and conversations with Justin and Toni. Justin was stuffing fries in his mouth, talking about random girls he was talking to. To Jeremy it was only a dull background noise. Unaware of his own action, he scanned the cafeteria for one particular person. After realizing Mia wasn't there he sighed. Justin threw a fry at him "Dude. You listening?" He sighed again "Yeah, yeah. So what did Karen say then?" "Not Karen. I am talking about Nicole right now. Follow up dude." Jeremy tilted his head at him. Toni got up from his chair laughing "I don't blame Jer. The number of girls you talk to, noone can follow." Justin nodded his head with a grimace "Shut up. Where are you going?" "I will go to the chemistry labor." "Who goes to the chemistry labor at lunch time?" "Well Justin, first of all I have AP chemistry. And second of all, some people like to use their time more efficiently and not only to talk about some chicks." He smirked and walked away with his tray. Justin shouted "Ha-ha." behind him while Jeremy laughed about the whole situation with big amusement which was written all over his face.

Mia chewed on the lead she just picked from her salad. She looked through the openings of the open window shutter. On one side she could see one part of the school yard with benches and tables outside. People would sit there and enjoy their lunch. In addition she also had some part of the parking lot in sight. There some older students would hide between cars to have a smoke. She was quickly torn out of her oberservations when someone entered the lab "Oh sorry." Toni said taking a step back "Mia?" He asked when he saw her turning her face towards him. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the desk lab she sat at "What are you doing here?" Mia looked at the desk with an open mouth gasping for answers "I just thought nobody would come to a chemistry lab. Ever." She smiled at him "Of course except someone who has AP chemistry class." She laughed and let her hands fall down. He sat next to her on the high stool "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been? Feels like you've become invisible." "Just tried to have some time for myself, that's all." "Jeremy said you are staying at your grandparents', is that true?" She nodded "Yeah. I really missed her, so..." Toni put his book on the table "Mia! You are nowhere to be seen. Not even in the cafeteria? For lunch? What is wrong?" Mia looked at him and pointed at the food on the table. There was a salad and a bunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches "My Grams makes my lunch so there is no need to go to the cafeteria. Despite that, being alone for a while isn't that bad." Tobi lightly lifted his head looking at Mia for a moment "Well, if you give me one of those peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I will keep my mouth shut." Mia grew a smile and laughed, shifting the box with sandwiches over to him. He grabbed one, took a bite when adding to his speech "But I think you should write Jeremy. He looks like he is worried about you. I don't know if there is something going on between you two but I am sure you can bury the hatchet. After all you are siblings." Mia was looking out the window when she let his words sink in. She didn't face him for one or two minutes and when she turned around, she saw how Toni was staring at her. He didn't waste time but immediately pressed his lips on her's and she didn't stop him nor did she scare away. Mia smelled and tasted the scent of peanuts when their lips uncoupled. Mia licked her lips "Peanut butter. Sexy." she smiled almost invisibly. He turned his body to her and grabbed the high stool she was sitting on to pull it closer. The sound of the metal feet scratching over he floor echoed through the room. She sat between his legs and he held her waist with the other hand since she was surprised by his move "After seeing you from up close, I can see you have freckles." The one hand that pulled her stool now strove over her face "Beautiful." Mia tilted her head lightly to taste his mouth one more time. Her hand wandered over to his leg and she started caressing it. She felt Toni's shaking breath through his nostrils. That's when she detached herself from him and smiled "Didn't you want to study?" Toni froze and blinked his eyes a few times before his tensed body collapsed and he laughed "Mia..." He turned his body to the table "You make me really..." he let out a sigh. She laughed, not trying to entangle any more words from his mouth and looked out the window again. 

Jeremy counted the days she hasn't seen Mia and it was already Friday. He couldn't remember the last time he didn't see her in so long. In fact, there has never been a time like that. None that he could recall. As he walked down the hall his eyes were caught by Mia who took books out of her locker. His foot steps fastened up, but when she closed her door locker he saw Toni leaning besides her on the other row of lockers. She leaned back on them and he started hovering over her with one arm and a big smirk in his face. Mia was smiling and at that moment Jeremy's slowed down foot steps became speedier. It almost look like he was running towards them. When Toni saw Jeremy targeting them, he stepped back from Mia promptly. Jeremy looked at Mia who avoided his gaze "Could I please talk to you Mia?" Toni felt the thick and tensed air around them. He  opened his mouth and took one more step back "I will leave you guys alone." He looked down to Mia and touched her shoulder lightly. Jeremy felt like he was hit by a light struck. He felt hot anger shooting up his body but he knew he couldn't show it on the outside. He blocked Mia's way before she could walk away "Let's talk." She tried to take the other way but again Jeremy stepped before her "Please." She looked down to the ground and a monotone tone escaped her mouth "Talk." He heard the bell ring and saw people around them disappearing but he wanted more privacy than that "Not here. Let's go somewhere else." He reached his hand out to grab hers but Mia moved back, bumping into the lockers  to avoid Jeremy's touch. He sighed lowly and walked ahead "Let's find a room." He swiftly opened the door to the next empty classroom and closed it behind him and Mia. He looked down the floor staying silent for a while, before Mia sighed up and moved towards the door again. He reached his arm out "No. Please, Em." he begged her to stay. She walked back while staring at him. He gathered all his words to say something to her "Em, please come home." At this request Mia scoffed "I am good. I feel really well at Grams. Don't worry about me." she snapped at him. Jeremy looked up at her in surprise of her rage "Mia please. I am sorry about what you had to see. I know why you are angry, so just come home." "No. I am fine. I think you have everything you need. And you have no idea what I think, ok? And don't worry I haven't seen anything but that skank's hair and your satisfied face." Jeremy looked at her with shock about her choice of words "Em, when you aren't there with me, my days feel only like little scenes. Most I do not remember after they passed."  The room was filled with silence before Mia stated another word "I rather stay away from you." It hit him right in his heart like a non-fatal knife stab. She moved to the door again and this time he didn't  stop her but stepped aside so she could walk out the door. He considered her words as right. She might be better off staying away from him. It would be safer for her and him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like it so far xx

It was Jeremy's  birthday. But for him it was only the middle of the second week Mia wasn't at home. Jeremy walked into the kitchen when Leyla ran almost over him, jumping into his arms. "Jeremy! Happy birthday." He carried her and finally had a real warm smile on his lips. His younger siblings took all his worries from him. At least the major part of them. He sat at the table and everyone congratulated him. Lara stole Simon the last cinnamon roll "What about Mia? She is like gone. Her birthday will be on Friday. So are we gonna have our big double party or not?" Jeremy was in his last year of high school and after some days he would turn 18. His and Mia's birthday were only two days apart. So that's when she would turn 17. The Gilberts usually let both birthdays pass and put them together on one day to celebrate. Typical big family move. Mother Esther pulled her phone out and dialed a number "Honey. How are you? How are Ma and Pa?" Jeremy looked at his mother obviously talking to Mia. He heard a sound from his mothers phone, figuring it was Mia's voice sounding through the line "Great. So honey, you should come home now. You have been on Ma's and Pa's back for so long now, don't you think?" Jeremy waited for his mother respond expectingly "Yeah. Alright. But at least come home for your birthday on Friday, ok? It's enough now I think." Her mother nodded "Good. Do you want to talk to Jeremy?" she asked, which made Jeremy alert. His mother nodded "Ok. Then give me Ma once." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. What excuse must she have told to avoid talking to him. He looked down on his bowl chewing on his cereals. He never noticed how much time passed but his mother called him back to reality "Jeremy! Don't you need to go?" she insisted him on leaving for school. He nodded in trance and got up, but before leaving he turned to his mother "Mum, what did Em say?" She looked at him "She said she saw you at school everyday. So she'd catch you there." A warm feeling spread in his chest about this little piece of information.

He sat in the car and arrived in school in no time. He was bright about the thought of a smile and hug from Mia. When he walked into school, he quickly rushed to the hall Mia's locker was at. And there he saw her. His feet walked towards her quickly to grab a hold of her. Mia looked pass the door of her locker and spotted Jeremy. She looked at him awaiting for him to hit her up. But before that she saw the familiar bunch of blonde hair block her view on his face. "Hi Jeremy. Long time no see. You didn't answer my calls or texts." Lisa looked up into Jeremy's eyes full of expectations for him to explain himself. Jeremy tilted his head to look pass Lisa. "Yeah. I was busy. Sorry." He saw how Mia fend off his gaze and slammed the door of her locker. "It's ok. But happy birthday!" She embraced his waist with her arms. He looked down on her laughing nervously and fake. Mia marched into another hall "Hey Mia!" Toni spread the palm of his hand to greet her but she just walked pass him, not realizing she ignored Toni. Toni looked after Mia and immediatley followed her. Jeremy pushed Lisa lightly away "Thank you Lisa. But sorry, I need to go. I will talk to you later, ok?" He quickly continued his path but still heard her saying "Call me! Ok?" When he turned into the next hall he couldn't see Mia or Toni anywhere.

Mia disappeared in the girls restroom and saw Ela standing in front of the mirror right away. Tears were signing her face and when seeing Mia, she tried to wipe them away. "Ela? What's wrong?" Ela turned her back to Mia and sighed before facing her "It's Chris!" Mia approached her putting her hand on her shoulder "What's with him? I thought you guys are finished." She nodded trying not to break out in tears again "Yeah. But I saw him talking  to some other bitch. They looked quite lovey dovey. Damn, screw him. He is just annoying" Mia squeezed her shoulder "They were only talking?" Ela nodded to signalize her verification "Ela, babe. I think you are jealous. Isn't it? They were only talking and you get this furious about it? You still must have a lot feelings left for him." Ela scratched the corner of the sink and looked to the side "I don't know. I don't want to. Damn it." Mia took her in her arms and patted her lightly "It's ok. Just don't stop it, ok? Don't try to suppress it." Ela nodded and let go of Mia and her genuine hug. Once more she wiped away her tears and looked at her friend smiling weakly "I will go now. I have math." Mia nodded at her smiling back with motivation, in hope to share some of it with her. When she heard the door falling close behind her Mia looked into the mirror, adjusting her hair, when her own words echoed through her head 'I think you are jealous. Isn't it? They were only talking and you get this furious about it? You still must have a lot feelings left for him.'  Uncontrollably water welled up her eyes. This couldn't be her. Her advice didn't fit her's and Jeremy's relationship at all. After all they were siblings. She breathed slow and steady, cause she knew that school wasn't the place to freak out now. But she supported her arms on the sink, looking down to the ground. She didn't  understand what was happening to her. She couldn't catch her own feelings and thoughts but only by coincidence. Mia sighed and looked at her watch, so she promptly walked out the restroom. "Mia!" Toni fastened his walk to catch up with her "Is everything ok? You just ran pass me before and now you have been in there for so long." She stood there looking at him as her head got fuller again. Her books fell to the ground and she raised her hands to her temples massaging them "My head." she whispered. Toni's eyebrows furrowed grabbing Mia's both elbows in concern "Woah Mia. What's wrong?" She shook her head "My head hurts. That's all. Can't think." Toni was confused. He bent down picking up Mia's books from the floor and then took her hand dragging her outside. Mia didn't question, but just felt unable to react to anything anymore. Toni pulled her to one of the desks on the school yard and placed her books and both their bags on the bench. He commanded her "Climb up and lay down." Mia did as he said and after she lay there, he followed her laying next to her on the desk. "Look up in the sky." Mia looked  up and observed the sky blue heavenly body. White fluffy clouds continued on, like they were on the run. Mia stared into the sky, when she finally sighed up "Oh yeah. That's good." she exclaimed. Toni turned to his side, resting his head in his hand to look at Mia laughingly "Yeah?" Mia folded her hands under her chest and nodded. Toni leaned over Mia to press his lips on hers "Good?" Mia grew a smile and nodded "Good." she responded. Toni smacked his lips like he wanted to say something. He finally opened his mouth to talk "Mia, I don't want to push you about us, but..." She quickly cut into his words "Then don't. Then don't push me." Her statement was clear and Toni shut his mouth after her speech. He laid down next to her again not talking for a while "But I see you again?" Mia turned her head in his direction "See me again? Aren't you being here with me right now? Do you mean make out again?" He gasped for air being shocked about her directness. But he smacked his lips and laughed. She joined his laugh "That will be no problem Toni." She knew Toni wasn't the type to play with girls. He genuinely met people whom he'd wanted to meet, that was his character. But she couldn't bring herself to anything more than no strings attached relationship. Normally she was just like Toni and him and her both knew that. That's why she was always drawn to him when she was younger and now he obviously was drawn to her. But things got too complicated and Mia needed time to figure some problems out. Mia rubbed her neck and this time she leaned over Toni. "I am late for class. Again." she smiled. 

Three trays decorated the big table in the cafeteria. Mia looked at Ela who seemed all back to her senses again. Mia bit on her carrot, staring at both of them talk about basically shit. But she smiled at them in the thought of Toni who tried to help her feel better this morning. "Should we go out? We can maybe creep into a club. What do you say?" Mia raised her eyebrows "You want to creep into a club, for what? My birthday? It's not important anyways. I don't want to go to prison for one evening of fun." She tilted her head at her and Ela imitated her move in addition with a grimace. "Ladies, there is no need for that. We will do it at my house." Justin sat down next to Mia, putting his arm around her. Mia saw how Jeremy sat next to Ela opposite of her and Toni planted himself next to Justin. She wished at least Toni would sit next to her, but right now nothing could help. Mia turned her head to Justin with lifted brows. "Since today is my boy's birthday. Jeremy! And on friday is my girl's birthday here. I'll throw a party for you guys." Mia broke out laughing. She looked to the side sighing up. Hanna and Ela looked at Mia and then at Jeremy "Happy birthday Jeremy!" Mia turned her head back and faced him. She smiled weakly "Happy birthday Jer." she tried not to show any evidence but she knew that her weak happy birthday was evidence enough already. Normally she would be the one falling around his neck. Justin squeezed Mia even tighter "So what do you say? Your people, our people?" Mia looked up at him, smacking her lips "Okay." she agreed with him surprised about herself. Justin let go of her and hit his hand on the table so it shook "It's a deal. I will prepare everything." Mia drank a sip from her juice and looked into the round shrugging her shoulders.  


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people. So this story made it this far. And I would love to get some feedback from you. What do think? What do youlike or dislike? Xx

Laying in bed Jeremy grabbed his phone staring at the screen, debating on wether to text her or not. It was Friday and Mia's birthday. In thr end he decided to text her a -  _Happy birthday!_ \- and wait for the reply, which arrived after a few seconds - _Thanks_.- He blinked a few times and rolled onto his tummy -  _Are you gonna come home now?_ \- - _No. Maybe before the party to change._ \- He licked his lips, exhaling through his nostrils before getting up from bed. He quickly wanted the day to be over so he and Mia could talk, in their room, in all privacy. It was necessary to finally iron out their problems. 

Jeremy grabbed a hold of Mia in the cafeteria trying to take her home "Let's go home together after class." Mia shook her head, choosing an apple from between all the fruits "I will have to do some stuff after class." "I can wait for you." he assured her. She shook her head again "No. It's fine." she looked up at him and smiled before turning around to exhale in frustration. 

Mia looked at the clock on the wall. Her pencil ticked on the desk as she stared over the whole classroom. The bell rang and all students got up to gather their things and exit the classroom. "Ok, you can all finish the practices and hand them in next time. I will correct them and write some tips down for you guys." Mia dismissed the students and waved some of them good bye. After everyone was gone she walked back around the table and sat into the big chair again. She collected her papers staffing them into her notebook. "You look good in my chair. You should think about becoming a teacher." Mister Ezra rested himself on the table with one arm while smiling at Mia. Mia leaned back into the chair "I agree Mr. Ez. I feel like I suit this chair better than you do." she joked. He joined her laugh "Yeah indeed you are a much better decoration to this room than I am. And call me Frank." "Frank?" "Yeah. No need for formalities between teachers." She looked at him and tipped with her finger on the chair lean "Alright. But no. I have no interest in becoming a teacher." She got up from the chair taking her books and picking her bag up from the floor. He erected his body in front of her "Yeah Mia. I think you can make it far better than a teacher." She looked into his eyes trying to define his gaze, but gave up  in the end. She smiled walking away from him towards the door. 

Jeremy was putting his shirt on when Mia rushed into the room. Before she shut the door she slowed down, looking quite embarrassed.  Turning around she carefully closed the door and walked to the bathroom without taking one more glare at her brother. Into the bathroom she took out her makeup stuff. She looked at the mirror and then at the door. She didn't want to be in one room with him but she knew she couldn't act childishly just because she wasn't on good terms with Jeremy. She walked out the door seeing Jeremy laying on the bed with his phone over his face. He moved it to the side to see her "I will wait. No rush." She nodded and sat on her bed, trying to use the last sun rays to do her makeup properly. As she was into her task she couldn't help but feel his stares. She felt something crawl over her whole body and face. It literally felt like a bug or spider walking  over her skin with its little feet. She just wanted to shake it off but she knew it was impossible. Jeremy would think she is a freak, if not so already. She took one relaxed breath when she admired her work. She looked over to Jeremy who still had his phone over his face but nonetheless he was glaring at her. When she caught him, he swiftly looked back at his screen. She opened the door of the small wardrobe they used together. She smacked her lips, looking at her options. Best was something looking good but not too tight so she could freely move. She didn't want to wear something too chic, yet not to casual. Finally she chose a dark red dress. She always tend to wear wine colors since she felt like it looked good on her bronze skin and make her brown eyes and hair pop. 

Mia's dress

She knew she had to use a safety pin to minimize her cleavage because the way it would look, it would be too much for her. And she didn't try to attract any douche bags. She went into the bathroom throwing the dress over her body and brushing through her hair once more. She walked out into the room and looked over at Jeremy who was really distracted by his phone this time. She coughed and signalized him she was ready "Let's leave now." she commanded. He stared at her as he got up from bed. Jeremy didn't want to drill through her with his eyes so he let them fall to the ground. He nodded and walked behind Mia down the stairs. Mia stood at the door, seeing Jeremy sticking his head into the living room "Mum, Dad we are leaving. I don't know how long this party will go so... Yeah. But we will come home together. Her mother turned her head in disbelief "Together? Is Mia home already?" "Yeah. Didn't you know?" "Where is she?" Jeremy turned his head back to look at her with raised eyebrows. She sighed and let her head fall into her neck before going into the living room "Hi Mum." Her mother opened her mouth "Honey. You look incredible. I've never seen someone sexier yet so classy in my life. Look at the lipstick matching your dress perfectly." Mia smiled widely hugging her mother "Thank you mum." she giggled nervously. Her father lowered his head to look over his glasses "Happy birthday Mia." Mia looked at him with a weak smile "Thank you." She walked back to the door hearing her mother shout behind them "Happy birthday. And have fun you too. Don't do what I wouldn't have done." "What would that be Esther?" their father said in fun. They walked out the house, to get into the car. Mia got all buckled up and waited for Jeremy to start the car. He put the key in the ignition but waited before turning the engine on "Mia..." he said in a low voice. Mia exhaled sharply and immediatley shook her head "Please Jeremy. No. Not now." Her breath was shaking and he could hear it. His head fell in his neck but he tried to pull himself together real quick. He didn't want to pressure her, not on her birthday. He pulled the car out and drove along the street. The drive to Justin was short but the air was filled with awkwardness. Mia reached her right arm out to turn the music on. Jeremy glared over at her and suddenly his eyes widened. He saw the big long scratch on her inner arm and just then his head became boiling hot and his hands around the wheel started sweating. He licked his lips and glared over at Mia. She looked out the window humming to the music, blowing out the radio. He tried to dry one of his hands on his pants "How are you?" he asked her. She looked over at him for a short second before looking out the window again "Good." He so wanted to ask her where the wound came from but he knew it would ruin everything for her and him. Even though he knew the answer, he had the urge to ask since he wished it was some random cat or an accident which caused the long deep scar. Jeremy wanted to park in front of Justin's house but a bunch of cars were there already. He kept driving and parked down the street where nobody parked yet. They got out the car and walked back to Justin's house. Jeremy frowned his forehead about the silence in the house. He turned to Mia, who shrugged her shoulders before ringing the door bell. Justin opened the door "Hey man, Mia. Come in." They walked in the house and suddenly the music blasted and everyone jumped up "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jeremy laughed shaking his head "Dude, you know that we knew about this party, right?" Justin hugged Mia tightly "Yeah but it was for the effect." Mia laughed as well shaking her head. People started chatting and mingling with each other right away. Mia's eyes quickly caught Ela and Hanna "Girl you look bomb! Turn for us!" Hanna commanded. Mia did as they said and giggled "Thank you. But you my beauties." She pointed at them with her hands open. Justin joined the round with Jeremy and Toni "Ok guys. Now everyone needs to take a shot before we start." Jeremy tilted his head "But Mia shouldn't be drinking." The moment he completed his sentence she grabbed a glass, pouring it down her throat. His head fell to the other side, sighing "Alright." All of them grabbed a glass and cheered. Mia put her glass back and saw how Toni walked around Justin and Jeremy to give Mia a hug. He took her in his arms and rubbed her back. When he let go, their faces strove each other and Mia felt like Toni was gonna kiss her at that point. She looked over where Jeremy was standing and she saw his glare observing them. Mia looked to the ground laughing "Good to see you here." "Yeah. I know you aren't the big party type but I hope you are going to enjoy this." "I think this is gonna be good. Something like this isn't bad from time to time." She nodded to herself and finally smiling at him widely. The party went by without any complications. Mia saw people talking, dancing, some were making out in every possible corner of the house already and others again played games. But she started to walk around the house, bumping into Justin. He turned to her, grabbing a bottle, two small glasses from the counter besides her and pointed her to follow him. They walked out the house and people were on the front porch hugging and kissing on the stairs. Justin walked along the front porch which went around the corner of his house. He sat down on the edge and let his legs fall down. Mia sat besides him looking out through the opening of the porch railway. Justin promptly stood up, taking his jacket off and put it over Mia's shoulders. She looked up at him with a smile, pulling his jacket over her shoulders properly. Justin turned his body to her and filled the glasses with some more booze. "So Mia?" "So Jus?" He laughed and handed her a glass "How are you?" "I am good, good." "Good." he paused "I've noticed something changed Mia. I don't know what's wrong with you and Jeremy. Or if it's only you but Jeremy seems really worried about you." A clanking sound echoed as he hit her glass with his and poured it down his throat. Mia looked at her hand, where the fluid dripped down her hand. She lifted it to her mouth and followed his action "Justin. I never thought you would be so attentive of others." Both laughed and Mia put her glass down on the porch "Well, I don't like to be serious 24/7 but I know what's going on indeed." Mia opened her mouth about his humbleness. But when he said he knew what's going on, did he mean what she knew? "So what is wrong Mia?" She knew he didn't so she sighed in both relaxation and contemplation. "I just think things have changed. Maybe I changed?" she threw the question into the air. He filled the glasses again "That's okay Mia. Things change and sometimes it is better to embrace that than running away from it. It might be scary but just believe that people around you worry." He looked at her with all seriousness. She exhaled in a smile, grabbing her glass and cheering him this time "I always thought you were a jerk. But look at you." Justin laughed at her comment real loud and hard "As I said, I think life is too short. So I rather like to make people laugh with my nature." She put her empty glass down and stood up about to walk away "I will go back inside Jus. Thank you." She smiled at him "Hey Mia. Is your friend Hanna single? She's hot." He grinned at her and it made Mia simply roll her eyes and laugh.  
When Mia reentered the house she saw Jeremy standing in between the mass of people talking to Lisa. He looked like he didn't want to talk to her but she knew he was the type to stay nice. She sighed about her but also about him being too nice. In the end she knew that it wasn't something to be angry about. Her second short anger turned into frustration. Mia picked a glass to get some of the red punch Justin mixed himself. The alcohol kicked in a long time ago but she clearly knew that, that punch tasted like garbage. She put it back on the table looking around. She knew what tasted good or not but the alcohol maybe changed her way of perception. That was probably the reason her anger became frustration and Justin seemed nice and not like a jerk. But that was only a guess she took. Suddenly a hand touched her by her shoulder. Toni stepped in front of her with a big smile on his face. Mia giggled when she saw him. She disappeared in the kitchen and came back with two shot glasses. She handed Toni one of them "Drink up!" She commanded him before drinking hers. Toni looked at her with an open mouth "Woah Mia, slow down. I think you had more than enough." Mia frowned her forehead with a smile "Are you my dad?" she asked in a high pitch tone. Toni raised his eyebrow and nodded "Alright. Alright." Mia looked over to the other room, still seeing Lisa being all over Jeremy. Jeremy tried to keep her in distance but she kept trying. Jeremy watched Mia with a bitter face. After detaching her gaze from him, she took Toni's glass "Ok, now let's dance." A slow song has been playing for a longer time now, so Mia took the chance and embraced Toni's neck with her arms. His head fell back a bit to look down at her with a smirk. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer "Mia Gilbert!" he said in a low voice. She didn't respond but placed her chin on his shoulder, looking over to Jeremy. His eyes were the only one's she saw at that moment. Their gazes eyed each other in heating tension. They couldn't let go of each other, having a wordless conversation through their eyes. Her eyes didn't let go of Jeremy and her arms didn't of Toni but in her peripheral perspective she suddenly saw someone whooshing pass her. She recognized Ela's long black hair. She held her face and rushed to the toilet. Mia pushed Toni away "Wait." she warned him. She followed Ela who was long gone behind the door of the bathroom. She knocked but quickly opened the door when she heard Ela gag. Quickly standing behind her and gathering her hair up behind her, she caressed her back softly with her free hand "Ela, honey. What's wrong? I am here don't worry." After Ela emptied her whole stomache she flushed the toilet and fell back to the wall. She whined "Ah Chris." "What about Chris?" "He is kissing this dumb bitch." Mia sighed and brushed Ela's hair aside  "Ela. It's okay. Be sad." "I don't want to. I want to shove it all down." "You know me, right?" Ela nodded looking at Mia "You know me well, right?" She nodded again "But there are some things other people don't see. This is a scar from a few years ago. I cut too deep." Mia raised her left arm pointing at a well healed scar on her wrist. Ela looked at the scar and then at Mia. Mia shook her head at Ela "When you pile up your emotions, they are all gonna backfire at you. Just let them out. It's ok. Nobody is gonna get hurt when you feel the way you feel. I am here for you." Ela looked at Mia's scar and then her tears shot up her eyes. She whimpered Mia's name and started crying over everything she kept to herself. After some time which felt like forever, Mia took some toilet paper and handed it to Ela to dry her tears "Upstairs, somewhere in Justin's room is my bag. There is some makeup so you can freshen up." she smiled at Ela's tear dimmed eyes. Ela nodded heavily "I will go find Hanna to help me with it." Mia pulled Ela by her wrists up and helped her adjusting her skirt. When Ela looked into Mia's eyes, her sad look dissolved to thankfulness "Thank you Mia." it was visible that dhe wanted to say more but she let it stay with her short speech. Ela squeezed her hand before leaving. After Ela left Mia's eyes wandered over the wall gazing it. Her vision blurred at the stare of the tile grooves. She wasn't eager to normalize her vision but she turned her body towards the mirror anyways, resting her arms on the big white ceramic basin. In her blurred vision she eyed a tall big stature with blonde hair appearing behind her "That was so nice, Mia." Toni reached his arm out to shut the door of the bathroom. He positioned his arms on the basin next to Mia's, trapping her with his body. Mia shut her eyes rubbing them. When she opened them she looked into Toni's smiling reflection in the mirror. She turned around to him smiling "What?" she questioned him. He pushed her body against the ceramic with his own body, then grabbed her wrist and strove over her arm "What you said to Ela." "You heard it?" "The door was open. I got worried, so I waited next to it." Mia's tired eyes fell down to his chest and her head followed. She lead her hand over his chest up to his neck, looking up into his eyes again. He lowered his face with a heavy breath. Mia put her grip around his neck and pulled him down, pressing her lips on his. She tugged him closer so she could feel his body on hers. Toni swiftly grabbed around her waist with one arm to lift her on the basin. Mia spread her legs, so she could hug his body with her legs. Toni departed from the kiss and looked down on Mia's dress while his hands slowly made their way up her legs, exposing them. He shook his head "Mia I think we drank too much." "I would say enough." She said placing his hand on her leg. He felt that she almost begged him to touch her, so his hand railed up her leg to her round butt. She let out a small moan, which let him depart from the kiss again "Oh Mia. I don't think this is..." she pulled him back into the kiss to shut his mouth. Both were in a sensual frenzy mood because  of their kiss or the toxics they consummated. That's when they didn't notice Jeremy tear Toni away from Mia, hauling off to hit him with his fist. Mia jumped down the basin in shock "Jeremy!" she screamed at him. He shook his fist and rubbed his face full of anger and wrinkles, walking away. 


	14. Chapter 14

Mia knelt down to Toni seeing his upper lip bleeding "Are you okay?" He moved his jaw in pain "Yeah." People already started gathering in front of the bathroom, that's when Justin came to see what was going on. Mia stormed out the bathroom following Jeremy. He wasn't too far from the place of happening. She grabbed him by his arm and forced him to look at her "Jeremy what is wrong with you? You can't just do that and walk away."  She looked into Jeremy's dark and angry eyes, followed by a red face and mouth corners on the bottom of nowhere. She looked down onto the bloody thick veins on his arm. Because he pulled his arm away with all strength Mia's fingernails left a big scratch. He rushed up the stairs and Mia not far behind him. When she arrived on the second floor and entered the first room by accident, a couple was onto it but not even Mia disturbed them. She quickly closed the door and went on to the second room. There was Jeremy facing her with his back. She slammed the door and turned around to him with a face full of rage "Jeremy! What is wrong with you? Seriously?" He didn't react, nor did he speak up. His backside seemed all calm and untouched from reality. She furrowed her eyebrows and her hand moved in despair "Jeremy! Speak! What on earth?" She waited and shook her head about the never ending silence, which was filled with the sound of a louder becoming laugh "Did you like it?" he asked in a low voice, all laughing gone. She shook her head "What? What do you mean?" Jeremy turned around and she saw his face red from anger and his eyes dangerously wet "Did you like how he touched you?" He approached her lifting his hand to reach out to her arm. He grabbed her wrist and put a strong painful grip around it "Did you like how he felt you up and kissed you? You ask what is wrong with me? The better question is, what is wrong with you?" He pulled her nearer with one quick move, making her startle for the moment "It seems like you enjoyed it. Do you let everyone stick their tongue in your mouth?" His words felt like they penetrated her body. Mia's face convulsed over his rude words or over the pain he caused due to his hard grip. She tried to free her arm "Oh, do you see this room? Yeah, that's right here when I did her." Her eyes fell on his shoes and she shook her head lightly in unbelief. She whispered almost inaudible "What?" She felt his boiling hand tighten around her wrist "Yeah, I fucked her right here."  he whispered into her ear fixing his gaze somewhere else. His grip around her wrist became even tighter, so she felt like it was gonna break any second. "You can maybe come up here and do the same... acting like a godda-" Mia opened her mouth looking up his face. Her heart rate increased, her mouth became dry and she clenched her jaw over the words which were difficult to hear. Everything around her became numb and the sounds she intook faded into dullness.  Her hand drove over to hit Jeremy's face with all her strength. The sound of her hand meeting his cheek echoed through the room. He let go of her wrist and Mia stumbled backwards catching her balance again, but then she felt something hard and round hit her right next to her spinal chord. The sound echoed forth and back between them. Her back arched and her mouth fell wide open, breathing out in pain. She shut her eyes and when she opened them she saw Jeremy pull his eyebrows together "Mia." he said in a low voice. She turned her body and grabbed the door knob which just gave her pain to tear the door wide open "No!" As she ran down the stair through the house, she held her back in pain. She rushed into the living room targeting Jeremy's jacket speedily. She stuck her hand in the pocket and took the keys out. Running towards the house door without people noticing her. Everyone was either too drunk or too busy with themselves. In addition everything was drowned in loud music which was a dull background noise to her. By the time she dashed over the green front garden, Jeremy almost overtook her. "Mia!" he called after her. When she heard her name she started running. It didn't take Jeremy long to grab her arm and turn her "Mia!" "No!" her eyes were boiling red and her cheeks  wet. She clenched her teeth in despair to stop the tears. But the black smudged makeup under her eyes told a different story "No!" she screamed at him with shut eyes and both hands formed to fists looking like stiff wood sticks, right and left to her body. "What did I do?" her voice cracked hard and she tried to swallow the big lump in her throat "What did I do to you Jeremy?" the tears didn't stop and she couldn't but shake her head in despair "Why?" She felt her body cramp yet she needed to pull herself together not to break down on the streets. She drew her arm to her chest, holding it in a protecting position. She turned around walking towards a car she recognized as their own. Jeremy followed her with caution "Mia wait." she didn't stop but open the door of the car. Jeremy pushed it shut again "Wait." he screamed. She turned around facing him "What Jeremy? What? What did I do?" she cried out. Jeremy's face turned pitiful and his mouth pressed words out, which were drown by Mia's cry. She held her head in her hands. He took her wrists softly "Nothing." he said and paused. He looked at her with a quiet, yet pitiful expression. "Mia I love you." She shook her head "Just what did I do?" She pulled her hair trying to overtake one pain by the other. Jeremy shook his head desperatley "Nothing." Her crying sounds felt like knive stabbing in his chest "Gosh I love you." He almost cried. "Me too. But why?" she started talking to herself "Then why do you do this to me?" Jeremy pulled her wrists once so she would startle. She looked up at him, seeing him shaking his head "No Em." his low voice paused and the following words felt like reality kicked in, in slow motion "I love you." Her glare stared over him trying to let his speech hit to her. Her crying stopped and she blankly stared at him, so he freed her limbs, which fell back in place next to her body. His head tilted lightly, then fell into his neck, while his eyes wandered over the night sky back at her. He nodded with an open mouth "I love you." he said in a low shaky tone. After staring at each other for a whiel she silently turned around to open the door to the dark blue vehicle. "You drank too much. Please don't drive Em." She held the door handle and whispered "I'm good." "Please. I will drive you or get you someone if you want." he suggested in all explanation "I'm good." she whispered once more insistingly.  She heard him step back from her, so she moved herself to get in. It took her all her energy to seat herself into the drivers seat, finally her hands held the wheel with a slack hold. Jeremy looked through the car window at Mia's small figure. His hands brushed through his hair desperatley. He watched her hand turn the key and the car wheels moving. He clenched his jaw in pain over Mia wiping away her tears away. His head fell beck into his neck after he watched her drive off. "No, no, no, no." he fell into his knees grabbing his hair "What did I do?" He knew what he did and said let the wall he built around himself fall into little pieces. The wall he built with blood and sweat to keep his grotesque feelings inside and move far of reach from Mia. But now it crumbled out and the water slowly started flowing out, slowly drowning the only person he wanted to protect. 

The room was filled with porous darkness, and a shade of moon light shining upon Mia's bed. Red lace up flats were on the ground between the only two beds in the room. Her red wine dress was hanging over the corner of her bed, almost falling to the ground. Mia's long brown hair was hanging out of the bed, while she was hiding her face under the blanket facing her safe shady white wall. She tried to dry her wet face endlessly but it would have no end. She felt her head and face hot, while trying to put her thoughts and memories in order. Puting all her energy  into taking over control, yet it seemed impossible. Controlling her sobbing was the only thing she was able to keep under audible volume from everyone else in the house. Grabbing her tightening throat was the only way to do that. The moment she heard the door squeak she froze with wide eyes in the darkness of the blanket covering her from every shadow and contact to the outside. A low sound of the door falling shut gave her an unwell feeling in her chest. She stopped her breath by force and since there was someone in the room  the moments were filled with even heavier silence. "I know you don't want to see me right now." The voice paused for a short moment "But we really need to talk about this." Jeremy walked over to his bed and sat on its edge. He held his head in his hands, facing the dark grey carpet in their room. He lifted his eyes to look over at Mia's covered body. He didn't dare to walk up to her and remove the blanket to look at her. He pulled his hair and stood up "Look Mia, I know. I am sick. This is sick. Do you understand now why I have been to you like this?" Mia slowly pulled her blanket down her head and Jeremy saw a small shine of hope when his eyes caught the back of her head. He stood up and his arms spread into the air "Don't worry. I will go. I will go to grandma's until I graduate. Or I will move out. Don't worry about anything. Just please-" his voice cracked and he knew he needed a break. "Please don't hate me. Don't despise me Mia. I beg you." He swallowed his bitterness down. Mia slowly erected her body from her bed turning around to Jeremy, but still looking down. She had no courage to look all way up. Tears were staining her face and everyone could see without further notice. The grip around her blanket became even tighter, when she started sobbing again. Jeremy started breathing heavy, his face expression changing into an apologetic desperation. He squatted down in front of her bed, trying to look up at her "Mia I am sorry." His hand reached out but he quickly pulled it back, considering it might be a bad idea to touch her now.  Moans escaped her lips through the suppressed sound of hiccups. She finally opened her mouth speaking up in a broken and low voice. She herself was surprised how low her voice was "I can't-" Jeremy's eyes wandered from Mia to the ground in rotation. Again her words echoed out to his ears "I can't-" she broke her speech again. Jeremy  nodded in absolute agreement while trying to hold his tears in. His voice cracked immediatley "I know. I will go Em. I meant what I said. I will do everything for you. I will leave." Mia raised her head a tiny bit "I can't-" She shook her head with all power "I can't. I can't." She raised her head looking at Jeremy "No. I can't live without you." Jeremy looked into Mia's eyes swallowing her words. She started sobbing heavily again "I can't live without you. Don't go. Don't do this to me. Please Jeremy." Her face fell down and she tried to catch it with her hand "Don't leave me alone." loud cries escaped her mouth. Jeremy wiped his eyes, before falling on his knees in front of Mia's bed silently. He grabbed her upper arm softly "Don't cry. I am sorry Em. Please stop crying." Mia's head fell forth and back due to her heavy crying "Don't leave me Jeremy. Don'-" Jeremy started caressing her upper arm and his other hand wandered over to Mia's other hand, that supported her body on the bed "I won't. I won't leave you. I will stay with you. Always. Don't worry." The second these words left his mouth Mia calmed automatically. Her sobbing decreased and her hot tears stopped falling in droves. She still covered her face with her hand, shielding her wounded and swollen eyes from Jeremy's view. Jeremy rested his hand on her upper arm and finally caressed it only with his thumb. "Mia, please. Look at me. I can't stand when you cry." After a few more breathes her hand formed itself to a fist, rubbing her both eyes to dry the tears. Jeremy looked up at her reaching out to her face to wipe away a tear which was about to fall down her nose. He exhaled heavily, putting his forehead on the edge of Mia's bed. "I am endlessly sorry Mia. I didn't ever  wanted to be this kind of a person. I only wanted to be a good brother to you. But I seem to even fail at that. Don't be disappointed about my failure." She felt his hands forming into fists, resting on her bed while she was looking down at the back of his head and his neck. She lead her hand down to his neck, starting to feel his neck hair with her finger tips. The wrinkles on her chin appeared again and the corner of her mouth showed to the ground, while her voice cracked "No. You haven't done anything wrong." She felt Jeremy was cutting his inner palms with his fingernails. Her hand brushed through his hair "You aren't at fault." she paused her speech "It wasn't alone you. Right?" She said in a rhetorical tone. Jeremy opened his eyes looking at dark before he erected his head. "No, no Mia." he shook his head watching her bed sheet. He knew exactly what she talked about. She talked about the one night she lay next to him and the few small pecks turned into kisses. He remembered his hand feeling over her leg up her back. At this memory he promptly jumped up from his knees. He turned his back to her shaking his head "No." Mia put her feet to the ground still covering herself with her blanket like it was a shield "Jeremy." she cried his name. "No." "Jeremy. It's not your fault."  "No, no! What did I do? Gosh, what did I do to you?" he asked himself. She stood up putting her one hand on his broad back "Jeremy."  Jeremy exhaled a big sigh before he turned around. He stepped back from Mia who tried to open her arms to him "Wait. Please." he looked over to the bathroom door. "I need to freshen up just real quick. My head is boiling Em. Please." She nodded at him. She saw him disappearing behind the bathroom door and heard the shower turn on. She sat on the edge of her bed waiting for him while laying down in her bed again from exhaustion. She was looking at Jeremy's empty and messy bed, waiting for him to come out and fill the space in front of her eyes. She heard the door of the bathroom open and she even felt the fresh steam entering the room. She heard Jeremy sigh "Close your eyes Em. And let them be closed ok." She nodded "Ok." She heard his footsteps over to his drawer, opening it up and rummaging between his clothes.  _He forgot his clothes again_ , she thought. She wasn't supposed to but she opened her eyes, seeing how Jeremy just let go of the span of his loose briefs. He threw over a dark red shirt he turned around and caught Mia staring at him. Being caught was exactly the way she felt but that didn't stop her from staring at him. He let out a shaking breath, fixing his eyes on her. He walked to his bed and lay down, covering himself with his checked blanket. He looked over at Mia, just the way she looked at him. He swallowed a small gulp before clearing his throat "Mia, look. I think I've been really drunk today." Mia stopped his excuse right away "Jeremy. And so if. It doesn't change anything. And in the end we weren't drunk anymore." she fought in a low tone. He sighed avoiding her gaze "I know." He shut his eyes in embarassment "I'm sorry." he apologized once more. "No. Stop apologizing. It's fine." She sighed turning her face to the ceiling of their room. She quickly looked back at him and called him in a high pitch voice "Jeremy!" Jeremy figured the look in her eyes "Em I don't think that's a good idea. Seriously." "Please." she pleaded in a whisper. He grind his teeth and furrowed his brows before moving to the end of his bed at the wall making space for his sister. His face showed exactly how unsure he was about her plead but he wasn't able to reject any of her requests. She swiftly removed her blanket and the moment her feet touched the carpet on the floor, Jeremy blocked her with his defensive body language "No. Wait, wait." he scoffed to the side to shirk her "Wait." again he scoffed to himself with a short laugh that turned his face expression into disappointment about himself very quick. Mia looked down at herself, discovering her big shirt exposed her long naked legs, which made Jeremy obviously uncomfortable. She nodded to show him she understood "Ok." After, she walked to her drawer taking long pants out to put them on. After she turned around to him spreading her hands to show him what she did to contribute to his comfortableness. Before he fell back in his bed his head fell into his neck and he grunted. She quickly sneaked into his bed, laying as far as possible from him. Jeremy tried to move his body back and back, as if he could go through the wall behind him. But he knew that was the maxim distance he could build between them. "Why do you still want me to be around you? Aren't you disgusted?" Under the blanket Mia reached her hand out, grabbing Jeremy's. "What you said there, in front of Justin's house. In front of the car." she paused and he quickly recalled the three words that should be magical between a man and a woman. But in their situation it felt like the opposite to him. he nodded "You meant it?" she asked. He wanted to avoid her eyes but he couldn't "I wish I didn't."


	15. Chapter 15

Jeremy opened his eyes and recalled the final and confronting situation both went through the night before. His eyes went over to Mia who came closer to him as time passed through the night. At that moment he felt better about his feelings than the night before. He felt like they were too intense and that he wouldn't have been able to control himself if she made a step too close. Looking at her, he pulled his eyebrows together and the corner of his mouth were going down. He was too saddened about the way he behaved towards Mia. Jeremy felt like he pushed her into a chaos and far more important, destroyed her ideal world. He tried to be the brother she needed with all his power, but in the  end he couldn't help his feelings. He viewed Mia as a woman. A beautiful, talented, smart and imperfect girl that rounded all up in perfection in his eyes. He took her face in his hand and strove over her cheek with his thumb. At the feel of his hand, she embraced his fingers. She opened her eyes with a wide smile. "Why are you smiling?" "Cause it's a good morning. So good morning." Her words conjured a weak smile on his face "Good morning." She moved even closer to him in her wish to hug him. He stopped her with his hand "Mia. You can't keep doing this. It's too much for me." "What?" "Don't you understand? I meant what I told you yesterday. The way I see you is differently from the way I should, but it makes it really hard on me Em. You can't just keep-" she cut his speech. "What?" "Just keep touching me. I feel like I won't be able to think rationally then. Even now I can't." he turned on his back, facing the ceiling and placing a fist on his head. He let out a big sigh. Mia stared at his profile, when  a sudden grin appeared on her lips. "I think it would really be better if we go into different rooms. Or I move to Grams for the, time being." His voice echoed. Wrinkles appeared on her forehead and she hit his chest with her hand "Jer, no." he scoffed in a big laugh "What?" looking at her. "You said you wouldn't." "What?" "You said you wouldn't leave me." His laugh faded "I know. And I wouldn't. I would be right next door." She shook her head "No, stop it." He licked his lips, exhaling "Alright. I won't." He smacked his lips before facing her "Thank you." Mia raised her eyebrows in questions "For not thinking I am a  gross psychopath." She shook her head "Never."  assuring him. "But we still need to talk about how we gonna do this. I mean we can't just keep living like nothing happened." he lifted his eyebrows at her "I mean I will try my best, but I think we just need to have some borders." She inhaled sharply nodding to his statement "We will talk. Later." she got up and walked to the bathroom "I need to go somewhere before." "Is there something more important right now?" "Yes there is something urgent right now." Jeremy looked how she walked away and questions filled his mind. He wondered how she stayed so calm about Jeremy and his abnormal feelings towards her. His indecent exposure made him feel vulnerable but Mia's reaction filled him with nothing but thankfulness. For him, this was just one more proof why he developed these kind of feelings for Mia. 

The sound of a fist knocking on the door echoed over the front yard. A little boy with blonde and curly hair opened the door. "Hi Elijiah. Is Toni home?" Toni's little brother was almost 14 and looked even cuter than Toni. He smiled and shook his head in confirmation, so his curly hair jumped like coil springs "Upstairs." He paved her the way and she walked up the stairs, which was carpeted with a persian type of design. She quickly recognized Toni's door by the big T on the dark brown wood door. She knocked on his door and heard a  _yeah_  right away. When she entered she saw Toni sitting at his desk and when he turned around, she saw the blue purpleish bruise on his left cheekbone and his ripped lip "Oh god, Toni." she whispered. She approached him and stood right in front of the chair he was sitting on. "There you are. I really took some hits for you, didn't I?" he presented his bruises with a weak smile. She cupped his face in her hands and looked down at him "Damn Toni, I am sorry about that." "No, why would you be sorry. It wasn't you." "But-" "But I was surprised you were gone so fast yesterday." "Right. I am sorry about that too. Me and Jeremy had a really bad fight... and I just left. I didn't even think anymore." Toni nodded at her "It's ok." "But I think you and Jeremy should really talk. You can't just leave it at this." He turned his face to the wall "I don't know. I mean I know that he must have been mad. I was all over his sister and that's a reason to get pissed, but not in this way." He shook his head before turning it back to look up at her. His hands felt up her legs, grabbing her pelvis to pull her near between his two legs"Especially not when we like each other. I guess he is angry but he should get over it, right?" Mia supported herself on his both shoulders "Toni about that." His face expression changed immediatley, tilting his head "No." His head fell on her chest. She sighed "I am sorry Toni. I think we rushed way too fast." He raised his shaking head and grabbed her arm, starting to kiss it up "Don't tell me you didn't like it." He stood up taking her face in his hands, trying to kiss her. She stopped him by putting her hand on his chest with a lot pressure "Toni don't. Seriously stop it." He instantly let go of her hearing her blocking words hit him. He turned his body away from her in a defensive way "I can't believe it." he paused. "I am sorry." "Did you play with me?" he looked at her with wide and raging eyes "What? Toni you know me. I would never do that." was what she was saying but she knew he was right in some way. She rushed into building a relationship with Toni just to distract herself. That's how her emotions for him fell by the wayside. "I was drunk Toni. I am sorry." He turned away from her wholly "I am sorry too. Now leave please." she stepped backwards in hope he would overcome his angry feelings and look at her "I am sorry Toni. Really." She had to get these words of her chest before she left his room. In the bus on her way home she let all her thoughts flow. She knew he was a simple distraction from Jeremy and that it wasn't the right thing to do. But no matter how much she wronged Toni, Mia couldn't help but smile while seeing the people and buildings passing by her. Everything in the last week seemed wrong. But now on the contrary, no matter how wrong everything was, she felt it was absolutely right. 

After her visit to Toni's Mia passed by Hanna's house where she talked with her to Ela, via Skype. Discussing everything that happened at the party. The Jeremy-Toni incident, Ela's crying scene and Justin heavily trying to hit on Hanna. When Mia heard how Justin tried to hit on her friend, she praised him unexpectedly. Hanna was surprised but took Mia's story about Justin's caring side into consideration "Alright, alright. We will see." she laughed so her dimples appeared. Mia stood up from Hanna's granny bed to throw on her jacket "I should slowly leave. It's so late." Mia smiled at her friend in satisfaction. They talked about everything at the party, except for what happened between her and Jeremy afterwards of course. Mia knew that she paved herself a way to a mountain of secrets already. She was scared of the view on a big bunch of never told truth, she had to handle on her own in the end. Mia pulled her hair out of her jacket and lifted her eyes from Hanna's white fur carpet "Hanna!" she almost shouted. Hanna jumped at the volume, looking at Mia with a frowned forehead "Gosh. What?" "I kissed Sean." It bursted out of her, like oxygen leaving a ballon. "What?" "I mean. He kissed me. But I didn't stop him. It was short and once." Hanna blinked her eyes at her friend's confession in astonishment. Silence filled the room. Hannah looked at her blanket and silently smacked her lips "It's okay." she said. Mia opened her mouth widely in surprise "Really?" "Yes." Mia moved to the door "Are you sure?" "Yes." Mia exhaled heavily. Her relief was hearable "Alright." She folded her hands into each other and tensed her arms with a big smile on her face. She turned around, when she heard Hanna burst out just like she did before "I kissed Jeremy." Mia's eyes grew immensly wide and a mad smile appeared on her lips when she turned her body back to her friend "What?" "Since we are at telling the truth. I will get it off my chest." Mia didn't know what else to say at the thought of Hanna kissing Jeremy. She instantly thought it must have happened at the party.  _When_ , she asked herself in her head. Hanna squeezed her blanket "It happened more than two years ago Em. I'm sorry. I had a big crush on him, okay?" Mia shook her head "What? Two years ago?" "More than two I think." "Why didn't you just tell me?" "I don't know. And after Jeremy I had a crush on Kevin Capioni right away. So I forgot." The blonde head tilted her head at Mia. Mia felt an urging feeling coming up her body, when she burst into laughter, holding herself on the door frame "It's okay Hanna." "Really?" "Yes." she said with a laugh, while walking out the door. 

The room was empty and no Jeremy in sight. Mia looked at her watch, while putting her colorful flower bag on her bad.  _9 PM_ , she said to herself. Her eyes drifted to Jeremy's neat bed, thinking of both of them sleeping in it the night before. And how she should sleep in her own bed to give him his space. She jumped in the shower and quickly came out with her favorite big shirt and a towel around her neck to dry her hair. When she pulled her blanket aside, Jeremy appeared at the door. She turned around "You are home?" He smiled at her weakly and nodded. She could see that he was exhausted "Did you swim?" And repeatedly he nodded at her "Yeah. I think for about 4 hours or so. If not even longer." Mia turned her body to him "Jeremy. I know you are tired but can I ask you a favor?" she raised her eyebrows at him. He threw his gym bag in the corner and nodded in a habit "What is it?" "Would you blow dry my hair for me?"  
Mia took a seat on the low stool in the bathroom with Jeremy standing over her. He had a bright smile with tired eyes on his face "It's been so long since I've done this." He started the blow dryer, when she nodded, saying "I know." He gathered her hair, brushed through it and swung the dryer to the left and right to help the process. After he was done he took the brush and went through her hair until it felt knot free. She stood up and turned around "Thank you." She hesitated but quickly hugged him, before he could back off. He quickly let down his guard and embraced her back with his big arms. She looked up at him "I will go so you can shower." He shook his head "No. I showered at school." She stuck her nose in his body to smell him "Yeah." She let go off him with a laugh. Jeremy knew he absolutely stripped his soul in front of Mia when he told her about his feelings but his ideal imagination of feeling comfortable about it became true. He felt no regret but relief and easiness around her. Mia walked around in the room and played with the blanket of her bed until Jeremy came in. She turned to him "Jeremy I think I should sleep in my bed." He walked over to his bed, pulling his blanket aside before watching her in silence "But I don't want to." she exhaled with her mouth open, seeing his feet on the grey carpet. Jeremy didn't respond, instead he lay in his bed at the very end. He left her decision to her, but since she made her decision a long time ago, he knew how she would act. She walked over to his bed and pulled her right leg to her body to place her naked knee on the edge of his bed. He eyed her sharp knee wandering up until he spotted her face. Before he could say anything Mia shook her head in disagreement "No." She picked his blanket up and lifted it to disappear under it finally. She turned her face at him breathing in and out steadily "Jeremy. About your feelings you told me about." He nodded, his chest filled with oxygen and quickly escaped his lungs again "You aren't alone with it." She swallowed a gulp and reached her hand out to him "Are you telling me you-" "Yes. I am sure." "No Mia." "No? Are you trying to deny me what I feel?" "No." He sighed looking at the ceiling "What did I do to you!" "You didn't do anything. Even if you don't admit to it, I initiated a lot of things too." He looked back at her, being surprised about her honesty "Mia. I can't let you do this." "What?" "I can't-" "Put all of this aside. When you forget everything else. What would we be?" He stared at her helplessly. She forced his hand to clasp hers "What are we?" changing her question. He couldn't answer her question so he punished both of them with silence. She moved even closer to him "What are we?" she asked him again. Jeremy cleared his throat "Mia I don't know." She shook her head "No, what are we?" "I don't-" "No." "I-" "No." "I love you." He scoffed loudly "I love you, okay?" His words conjured a smile on her face. She tried to hold it low key but it was too hard for her. Again she moved closer, capturing Jeremy in a corner. He sighed "Mia, it's not right." "Nothing is right." "This definitely is not." "So what are you going to do? Will you leave? Will you stay? How will this work?" "What are you trying to tell me?" "Jeremy, I am telling you that I want to be-" He stopped Mia by grabbing her wrist. Through the darkness she gazed his dark and insatiable eyes that captured her "You want to be with me?" he stated in his low and deep voice. His certainty shattered her previously existing one. She looked up into his eyes when he slowly pulled her  closer and closer to him. Her mouth started watering at his sight. She nodded mentally absent. He shook his head lightly "No. Say it." Once Jeremy spotted Mia's desire, his protective attitude fell down and inner urges prevailed. Mia drew closer to his face to take it in her hand "I want you Jeremy. I can't even think about living without you anymore. Every time I do, I hate life. So I don't care about anything or anyone if it's you and me. I want to be with you." She swallowed the saliva she collected in her mouth. Freeing her wrist Jeremy pushed Mia down into the bed by putting pressure on her collarbone with his hand. He felt over her collarbone, wandering up her neck. She felt his hot breath over her face. He lead his mouth to her ear "What are we?" he whispered. "What are we?" His lips strove Mia's ear softly. His boiling heat penetrated her body and she let out a breath opening her mouth. He lead his mouth over to hover over her face "We-" he said and cut his words. He pressed his lips on hers, capturing her soft lips with his lustful flesh. Jeremy felt a flashing stream from his limbs up to his lips, going back and forth. Controlling himself he stepped back from falling all over her. While kissing her, his hand strove over her cheek and finally brushing through her hair. When he finally let go of her mouth, his head floated over her face. Mia licked her already wet lips, while taking his hand and leading it between her breasts. His eyes wandered down under the dark blanket where his hand was placed "What do you want me to do?" She didn't talk but pressed his hand on her body even harder. "What do you want me to do?" he whispered in her ear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you beautiful people. I hope you guys like this story so far. I would really appreciate some likes or comments to stay motivated. The amount of love I got so far was really a big help for me :') And I wanted to add that the original story is posted on Wattpad which ist often one or two chapters further cause I keep updating on here. So you can check my profile out if you like, under the username HaeunS1. Love Xx

"What do you want me to do?" he asked insistingly once more. She exhaled heavily, looking at him. His hand glided from between her breasts, up her collarbone grabbing the area between her neck and her shoulder vigorously. He drew her whole body down, so her ear could be touched by his mouth "You are mine now. Do you understand?" Mia was paralyzed by Jeremy, who let his touch wander over her body purposefully. He kissed her soft earlobe, feeling the side of her face with the top of his nose "Do you understand?" he asked again softly. She nodded automatically "Yes." Her whisper almost unhearable. He raised his body over her to take a look at her body "Good. But I can't do what you want me to do." He climbed over her, out of the bed to walk to the door and turn the key in the lock. He turned around targeting her again. Mia elevated her head lightly, scanning Jeremy, which made her fall back in  place swiftly.  _Gosh_ , she thought. He climbed back into bed, laying next to Mia in his original position. He turned his body to her and rested his head in his hand, looking down at her "I know what you want me to do." He sighed heavily "But I can't." She gave him a curious eye "First of all, I can't just do that to you. I'd be violating you. Seriously. It's illegal and you know that. Not only you being a minor, in addition you are-" He didn't finish his speech but Mia did internally.  _Your sister_ , she thought. He started to brush his pointing finger over her cleavage "Second of all, I know you. I know how slow you are. And that you are pretty much-" he paused before finishing his speech in a low laughter "untouched." He tried to suppress his laughter with a bite on his lip.  Mia couldn't believe his words, so she scoffed and looked to the side. She knew he was right but that didn't stop her following reaction "Not that untouched. Do you think I'm a holy Mary?" Mia never had as much experience as Jeremy had but there were some moves and tricks she learned when being together with her first boyfriend and while dating a few guys here and there. Jeremy's laugh became a weak smile "I honestly don't care what you have done or haven't done. I just want to be careful with you," he took her face in his hand "since you mean everything to me." Mia didn't want to but a smile appeared on her lips. Even though she wanted him to touch all over her, he knew better. He knew what she needed and that was him slowing down to her pace. He fell on his back "But don't think that's easy to me Em. It's hard. Actually both is hard on me. Touching you and not touching you. I am still quarreling with both of them." He didn't need to add more words. She comprehend his meaning real fast. She realized that she wasn't thinking of the original nature of their relationship too much. But Jeremy must have had a real conflict with himself, being her older brother, who should actually protect and save her from every evil. She heard his shaking breath leaving his body. She turned her body to him "Jeremy. What do you want me to do?" she asked him firmly. He gasped in a shock, looking at her "What?" Grabbing his shirt with her hand, she placed it on his abdomen "Let me help you." But Jeremy quickly picked her hand up from his body "Mia no. Wait. Don't do that." She shook his hand off and let hers glide over his body to his face, approaching it to kiss him "You said I am yours now. So it is. I am yours and that means you are mine." He took her wrist and threw her body over on her back "Yes." assuring her. He started kissing her neck before lifting his head again "But not yet." pausing "Not yet. But I want to make you feel good Em." He lead his lips to her neck again starting to kiss her skin and taste her flesh encroaching all over with his tongue. Mia felt Jeremy's hand striving over the side of her left leg and finally landing in between her thighs. She gasped at the location of his hand and her body got tensed, which he noticed right away. He erected his body over, licking his lips before targeting her's again "Don't worry about anything." He tried to loosen her up with his words and his hand caressing her inner thigh up and down. At the taste of Jeremy's steamy mouth, her face started boiling, up to her head. Thoughts vanished into thin air. And her once tensed feet became more relaxed. Shortly after she felt Jeremy's thumb feeling over the edge of her panties, surely trying to pave its way under it to touch her secret soft flesh. Not unexpected he departed from the kiss, looking at her with his dark and with lust drunk eyes. Before she managed, he stuck his tongue out and thrust it deeply into her mouth, meanwhile his hand parted her inner thighs from each other so his one finger could start to rub her inner core through the fabric. Feeling his tongue, tasting the most deep of her mouth she twined her arms around his neck to allow him enter her mouth even deeper if that was possible. One finger touching her core became two finger and quickly his whole hand felt over the fabric of her panties, which was soaked already. Now every of his move didn't let her tense up anymore. She was too immersed in his delicious touches, getting hungry for more. His pointing finger pulled the span of her panties and came in touch with the soft lip covering her core. He shoved the fabric to the side, letting his finger glide through her moist, up to her clit. After circling around her pulsating nob, he removed his hand to pull down the panties that refused him comfortable access to the most sacred part of her body in one smooth move. He tried not to part from the kiss, to keep her body as relaxed as he succeeded to make it. His hand appeared outside of the blanket and let her black panties fall down to the ground before devoting it back to the place between her legs. His middle finger felt up and down from Mia's clit down to her entry repetitively. Wet moist soaked around his finger before he rested it in front of her entrance to glide the way in her real slow. He couldn't help but detach from her lips breathlessly "You are so wet." He breathed hardly and shakingly, when she felt his finger entering her slowly she gasped up. And when receiving the strokes over her soft rugged wall, it suddenly sent streaks of hitting tingle through her body and when arriving in her conscious mind, a moan escaped her mouth and her eyes shut in a roll up. At this Jeremy gasped for oxygen "Oh.", but air only left his body in longing desperation for more of her moans. He watched her face distort over the pleasure he gave her body, so he decided it was time to intensify it even more. He moved his body away to vanish under the blanket when Mia grabbed his face "Where are you going?" "Just let me make you feel good." "I don't-" He shushed her and shut her mouth with one more kiss before making his way under the blanket. He wasn't eager to remove it to present her to her nakedness so she would feel exposed. He was only about bringing her joy at that point. Mia fixed a point at the ceiling to process that Jeremy was about to touch her most private part with the place he ate food with. She felt a helplessness which was covering her actual feelings of excitement and curiosity. Lips feeling up her inner thighs and finally arriving at her already soaked center. She lead her hands under the blanket to brush through his hair, right when he started  to let his tongue glide over her entry and pink pearl. Both his arms embraced her upper legs before one his arm let go of her right leg to continue his work from before. He inserted his finger in her wet slit and moving it in digging motions before removing it to go back with two fingers. Mia could perceive Jeremy's grunting from under the blanket when his two fingers were trapped in the tightness of her sheath slowly stretching it with his two limbs. At the spans of her sheath Jeremy started to lick over her nub and finally taking it in his mouth to suck on it softly. Out of  arousal she pulled his hair to let out her reaction somewhere. Biting her lip before she couldn't stop her moaning anymore. A big feeling was about to come up and her moans escaped her mouth quicker and quicker. Jeremy paced up the digging movement of his fingers and sucked on her clit even harder, stopping his soft treatment. Mia was alert that a flood overcame her and she started to let out sounds uncontrollably. She felt the heat rushing through her body and suddenly she arched her back in ecstasy. She exhaled several times while not letting go of Jeremy's hair. He felt her muscles contract, so he slowed down at a certain point to let her spasm out. When her legs finally weren't moving anymore, Jeremy reappeared from under the blanket with a wide smile "Was it good?" he asked while looking at Mia's face through the darkness. She swallowed and nodded, while removing her hair which tangled all over her face when he gave her a big span of pleasure. Jeremy licked his lips and just looked down at her with an open mouth for a while. He then formed a smile again "You done?" He asked before starting to do his digging movements with the fingers he never removed from her inside. Immediately she felt another soft wave overcome her. He kept his steady and rhythmic movements on, so she quickly felt it would overcome her again. She nodded and whispered "Yeah." At which he strove her inner wall even rougher, while whispering into her ear before licking it "Yeah?" asking her. She embraced his neck "Yeah." whispering back at him. He thrust his middle and ring finger even deeper so he could reach her point real well "You like that?" His question made her moan into his ear. He asked her but it seemed as if he talked to himself. His tongue felt over her ear repetitively "God, Em. You make me crazy. Everything about you. Even your feel." When she felt she was about to come, she squeezed his neck into her arm, which indicated him to finally push her over the edge by his rushing finger movements. "Come for me please." he begged her. When she  moaned in over the pleasure he gave her, he lifted his head to view the spectacle he was responsible for. He let her spasm out before removing his fingers from between her legs. Jeremy eyed his soaked fingers before tasting the moist they were enveloped in. She saw his tongue licking up the moist and putting it into his mouth. He grabbed her waist before pressing his wet lips on hers with a big grunt on his side. He let go of her and fell on his back "God." He exhaled with his eyes shut. Mia turned over, snuggling into his arm. He put his arm around her, providing her a safe shield. Mia started stroking his abdomen before trying to make her way down to his absolute tightened shorts "Let me help you." She offered him again, but he blocked her way, shaking his head "No." Mia furrowed her brows "Why?" she asked in a high pitch tone "Don't you want it?" "Oh you have no idea how much I want it." He scoffed in a laugh shaking his head "But not yet. I want us to take our time." He looked at her, lying in his arms, which conjured a weak smile on his tired face. Mia sighed in restraining agreement. She gave him the same look back "No one else matters. It's only you and me." She tried to assure him with firm belief. She felt his cheek with her nose before pecking it. "I can't imagine anything else. Or anyone else." She could feel his heavy breaths over feelings he tried to keep inside in vain and which tensed his body in the end. She wish he would let her lend him a hand but she wanted to follow his lead and that included to listen to him. Her eyes fell shut over Jeremy's profile, a weak smile and a tired face with closed eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my beautiful people. I would love to get some comments and votes from you to stay motivated to keep writing. Much love and enjoy Xx

Mia rolled over, hanging over the edge with half her body. Her deep breaths almost sounded like snoring. But Jeremy simply smiled at it and pulled her back into bed, holding her in his muscular long arms. She opened her eyes only a tiny bit to slowly absorb the light in the room. She took a deep breath to take in Jeremy's scent, just like he buried his nose in her hair. Mia slid up his arms to reach his face. When she took his face in her hands, she put  a peck and after a kiss on his lips. Jeremy groaned lightly "This is a good morning." When he opened his eyes to watch her he smiled "I can't believe this." Mia giggled softly at him. She pushed him on his back and suddenly climbed up to sit on Jeremy. She leaned down to kiss him, while feeling down over his shoulders and his chest. Jeremy automatically closed his eyes and his hands were placed at her upper thighs, slowly wandering up and ending on her butt, squeezing it. At this Mia couldn't help but move her hips lightly on his hips. It started to be a forth and back game, where Jeremy squeezed and massaged Mia's round back flesh and the hot strokes made Mia grind more and more on his hips. Jeremy grabbed Mia's backside and crashed it down on his hips. She never detached from his lips but rather made it more hot and deep. Jeremy repetitivley slapped Mia's hips on his and helped her move up and down. Jeremy felt her grabbing his one hand to lead it down on her. Then right at that moment he remembered he took her black underwear off last night. Suddenly he felt the hot moist between her thighs, covering everything between her two treasury lips. He tore his eyes open and looked down on the place he was touching. He only saw Mia's big shirt covering up every inch of it. He removed his hand and placed it on her hip again, letting his head fall back to laugh nervously "Woah, woah wait Mia." He moaned "God, you make me..." She whispered at his lips "Me too." He looked into her eyes, embracing her body with his arms to press her body against his "God! What are you doing to me?" She lay her face on his shoulder to face his cheek. Exhaling, almost moaning against his cheek she begged "Jeremy please!"He turned his head moving it away to look at her "What?" She bit her lips with a wide smile. She couldn't bring the words out her mouth but instead she plead him once more "Please." He blankly watched her and then eyeing her hand moving down under the blanket, reaching for his big bulg, which grew all big as a reaction to her movements against him. He felt her hand brushing over his shorts, making him exhale sharply "Wait." He blocked her with his word. She looked up at him but then down, when she started touching his package more intensively. He let his head fall to the side and breathed out, but before he totally relaxed he took her wrist "No Em." "Why? Jeremy I want to make you feel good too." He shut his eyes hardly once and opened them again. He swallowed a big gulp "Yeah but not like this." "Why? You did it for me too." "You are special. And I don't want to make you do this kind of stuff." "This kind of stuff?" She climbed over him out of bed to bend down picking up her panties. She slung her two feet through the holes and give him one small glance "Well Jer, you gotta figure out what you want. Because I am god damn horny and I want to..." She turned around and pulled her panties up while moving her head with an open mouth to sign the obvious. Jeremy's mouth fell open at her words and at the view of her round booty. Mia walked into the bathroom and the second the door fell close Jeremy exhaled big time with a unbelieving smile, asking himself  _what_? 

Mia drank from her coffee in all calmness while the hands went fury over the breakfast table. Micheal walked in with the twins and wide smile on his face "Leyla and Jacob slept together again." Father Gilbert raised his eyes over the newspaper "Again?" he asked suspiciously. Mother Esther placed two buns of bread on the plates for the twins "Kids you should sleep seperately. That's why we got you a bunk bed!" she insisted with her tone. Lara chewed on her pancake, which was coated in syrup. She indeed had a sweet tooth "That reminds me of Jeremy and Mia." Mia's eyes swayed over at her sister while blowing at her coffee. Their mother laughed up "Yeah. I even remember we knew we would save money cause they didn't want to sleep seperately. Not like with you and Micheal." She shook her head while laughing. "Or do you guys remember that one time Jeremy wanted to sleep with cousin Jen and Mia made a big tantrum over it. So in the end Jeremy slept with her again."Everyone at the table laughed about the sweet short anecdote. Mia licked her lips,  _but little do they know_ , she thought. She scoffed with a small smile, which made Jeremy raise his eyebrows at her "Excuse me?" Micheal pointed at Mia "You fled to him not long ago when you had a nightmare." he tried to joke around. Mia shrugged her shoulders. Micheal darned his eyes at her "So you don't need him anymore? What a big girl." Again Mia shrugged her shoulders "Not really. I am good sleeping alone." Jeremy scoffed as lightly as possible at her comment so nobody would notice. Mother Esther stood up to clear her plate into the sink "Well you guys been quite strange the last days. I've considered switching rooms already." she said and turned around. Lara hit her hands on the table and supported herself in pure rage "No. I want Micheal finally out and have this room on my own," she turned to Mia pleading in a soft breath "please." Mia looked up at her older sister, then at Jeremy and when he couldn't stand her teasing way anymore, he kicked her with his foot. She jumped and looked around startled. Jeremy turned to his mother with a smile "We are good Mum." he answered with his playful eyes. Mia narrowed her eyes at him but finally agreed with a resisting nod. She would have never imagined to move out of their room and stop visiting Jeremy in his bed by night but she couldn't stop to tease him. She felt like it was necessary to make him want her more. Mother Esther sat back at the table "Ok well guys. Coming weekend aunt Mary is inviting us to her yearly soiree." Mia promptly stopped her speech "Mum, I need to end my art project by Monday. I can't go. Seriously." Art wasn't the most important subject at school but to Mia it was a life changing exploration she made while growing up. Her mother sighed "Well ok. But everyone else is going." "Thank you mum." Jeremy eyed Mia and then looked down at the table while biting his lip. Slowly everyone got up and went their way, so was Mia but her mother held her arm "Wait honey, I want to talk to you." Mia looked how everyone left and her eyes were fixed at Jeremy who shook his head at her,  _what does she want._ She answered with a shoulder shrug _, don't know._ She sat back down to see her mother watching her with a worried look "Honey, I noticed something is going on with you these days. And I feel uncomfortable to leave you alone this weekend." "What do you mean?" Her mother looked down at her slowly and then up at her face again "Is it happening again Mia?" Mia stared at her mother, when suddenly fatigue hit her. Her eyes became tired and she couldn't believe her mother saw through her again "No." she lied. Her mother stayed silent a few seconds "Is it?" "No." Mia smiled "I wasn't feeling well. But not like that. Believe me." she assured her. Mia's behavior went unnoticed by many, but not by her mother. She needed time to figure it out but after some time passed, her mother would always confront her with the facts "Are you sure?" "Yes. Really. I have had a tough time about one or two things. But I sort them out already. I am all good now." Mia touched her mother's hand softly and smiled. Her mother tried to process everything for a few seconds and then smiled back at Mia. Mia chuckled and walked off. The moment she turned her back to her mother her smile disappeared. Hiding and faking her feelings were so tired. She held the knob on the stair railway and swung herself around to walk up the stairs. Her feet back heavy and her body must have turned to iron. She swung her room door open, shut it and let herself fall on her bed in all exhaustion. She knew that sometimes a feeling of fatigue would hit her hard, especially when she had to go through mental conflicts. And right when her mother confronted her, she needed to do the same. She closed her eyes and some time passed before she felt a hot breath on her cheek which was facing the ceiling of the room. She slowly opened her eyes to spot a chin with a few stobbles "What did she want?" Jeremy was squatting in front of Mia's bed, hovering over her. Mia shut her eyes hard before opening them again to turn her body. She hugged herself and rubbed over her eye "Just talk." "What you mean, just talk?" "She said she noticed I was quite off these days." She paused while staring at the ceiling "So she asked if I was ok." Jeremy stood up and bent over her so her view got blocked by his head "Are you?" he asked in a serious tone. She was too tired to nod so she had no other choice but to use her voice "Yes." Jeremy tilted his head so he could look at her straight. He suddenly climbed over her to hug her and kiss her lips "Are you?" His short and sweet kiss sent a rush of energy through her body. Her eyes grew more wide and a smile appeared on her face. She nodded before pressing her lips on his again. Jeremy detached from her in a rush "Wait." he stood up to walk to the door and lock it. As quick he jumped back on her, pulling Mia in his arms. He started to kiss her long and sweet, before ending it with many kisses all over her face. Her cheek, her temple, her forehead, her nose, her eyes and even above her lips and under her nose. He caressed over her lower back "Are you really okay? Tell me." Mia looked up at him "Believe me that, when I tell you I am okay whenever I am with you." Jeremy formed a smile and his eyes wandered down on Mia's lips. He approached them and started a slowly growing deep kiss. Mia swiftly glued her body to his and put his hand on her breast. She wanted him to feel over her. At the placement of his hand Jeremy opened his eyes to look where exactly he was touching. Even though he knew very well. Mia shortly detached from their kiss to take his hand and lead it under her shirt. He did so much to her and for her but he was never really able to explore her body yet. Jeremy's breath shivered at the touch of Mia's breast through the thin fabric of her bra. He looked down to see the bronzed skin of her belly and a masterpiece of a bellybutton. "What are you doing to me?" he whispers. She took his face in her hands to kiss him again deeply to answer him. He felt his throbbing package and couldn't help but rub himself against her. He felt Mia's small hand grabbing his manhood to rub it up and down through his pants. She quickly shook her head without departing from the kiss to tell him not to stop her. The moans came out uncontrollably and his package was about to jump out from his pants. He felt Mia's hand wandering up to loosen his button. But suddenly the door knob of their room was turned with power. Both jumped at the person behind the door and they felt their hearts drop to the ground. Jeremy stood up and told Mia to act sleeping with his hand. He went to the door and opened it quietly. Mia turned to the wall to face the white paper instead of the disturber. Jeremy saw his mother standing in the door. He quickly walked out and closed the door behind him. When the door fell shut, she blinked at the wall a few times. She felt her torso growing tight around her heart. For the first time she felt the danger of kissing her own brother. She never realized it before, even though Mia was always really thoughtful and responsible. With Jeremy her brain fell out. She would laugh at him, hug him, kiss him and tease him. Mia took her one hand into her other and started digging her nails into her skin. When Jeremy wasn't around reality always started to hit rock bottom. She heard the door squeaking and opened her eyes to see the rough white wall again. The touch of Jeremy's warm and big hand on her upper arm was unmistakable. She turned her body and looked at him bending down to peck her forehead. She swiftly moved her head to spot the closed door "Stop." she demanded. He shook his head and moved next to her "I locked the door." Mia removed his arm off of her "No. Doesn't matter. We need to be more careful." Jeremy glanced at her eyes before circling his arm around her waist again "I tell you, it's okay. I locked the door. And yes we will be more careful. But right now there is this locked door between us and the world, so stop worrying and look at me." Mia looked at him with her tensed look and promptly let her head fall back. His face relaxed her and she exhaled in relief "What did she want?" "She asked why we locked the door." "What did you say?" "I told her that you could sleep better when you knew the door was locked and nobody could come in. But she told us not to do it again, cause what if an emergency occurs and god knows what. So I persuaded her that today would be the last time and I am with you, so nothing would happen." "Ok. And that's why she came up here?" "Yeah. And she wanted to know if I had swim training today." Mia nodded and looked to the side, all her thoughts and worries about to flow back. Jeremy grabbed her face turning it aroudn again to place a kiss on her lips "Don't think." His hand wandered back to her behind to stroke it and explore her mouth with his tongue. He moved back an inch to look at her "God, do you know how much I want you?" "Then take me." "No. I can't." She grunted while arching her back "Jeremy! You frustrate me. What you want me to do? Go to someone else?" Jeremy stayed silent so she exhaled in astonishment over it "What? Seriously? You want me to go to Toni and fuck him?" All of a sudden her breath was taken away by Jeremy's hand which had a hard grip around her throat, pushing her into the bed. He hovered over her halfly with tensed jaw "You fuck noone. Nor does anyone fuck you... except me. Got it?" he asked her and waited for an answer which she gave him in a weak nod. A nod which was limited due to the hard grip of his hand. He exhaled as he let go of her throat, looking down at it widely "I'm sorry." he caressed over the red mark with his fingers "I didn't mean to hurt you. Damn it." Mia covered his hand with her and let it to her face, when she suddenly took his thumb in her mouth, sucking on it softly. At this Jeremy immediatley sighed out "Fu... Em." he swallowed a gulp and when she let go of his thumb he strove his hand down over her body. His head fell back and he grunted loudly "Not now. Not like this." Mia rolled her eyes and stretched her knee to push him over the edge of her bed. He fell down to the floor but didn't work on getting up. Instead he grunted in pain over his arousal and crawled up in a fetus position. Mia supported her head in her hand and looked down at him with a big and long laugh. Jeremy rolled forth and back in his fetus position "Shut up!" he laughed back at her. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, I would love to see some feedback from you guys and when you liked my story so far, I would be happy about some votes or comments. Much love Xx

People in all forms and colors rushed through the hall alone, in a couple or in groups. Talking and laughing. Some taking their books out their lockers and others standing in the way frankly. When Jeremy walked into the cafeteria he heard Justin's loud laugh from ten meters far away. He saw him being all over some blonde chick again. Jeremy walked toward the table Justin sat at "Who is the new girl again?" he asked while taking a seat and falling into a shock big time "Hanna?" Right when Mia and Ela spotted all three of them with their trays in their hand "Hanna?" All of them were caught in whirl of shock. Ela quickly ran over and put her tray next to Hanna to sit down. Mia just stood there with an open mouth before shaking her head and planting herself next to Jeremy at the table. When she put her tray down the table, the back of her hand strove his and it made her look down at their hands as it send a struck of heat through her hand up to her chest. She smiled lightly and licked her lips. Just hugged Hanna even tighter with his arm, while she took a bite of her carrot "What? Don't you all act so surprised. I can have a love life too." The sound of her chewing on the carrot sounded back and forth in the group. She smiled and her dimples appeared on both her cheeks. She put an arm over Justin and looked up to give him a small, short kiss. That's when everyone, except Jeremy made a disgusted look. He took a fry and put it in his before smiling mouth. Hanna frowned her forehead and hit her hand on the table which made a loud sound since she had several rings on "What's with that look? What's with you?" Mia was surprised at Hanna's harsh tone "What's with me?" Jeremy turned his head to her laughing "With you and Toni. You two were getting all wild and heavy." Hanna smiled at her friend with a big smile knowing she won the war. Jeremy's laugh stopped and Mia raised her eyebrows at Hanna in embarrassment "What?" "What what what. What's with you two? Look there he is! Toni!" she waved at him and signalized him to come over and take a seat "Hey guys." Toni stood there looking flustered and trying to avoid a look at the girl he actually liked not a long time ago. Just detached his arm from Hanna and pointed next to Mia's empty seat "Sit man." Mia and Toni both looked at each other when Jeremy pushed into Mia's side to make her slide over the bench. He made space next to himself and pat at it for his friend "Sit man." Toni nodded at Jeremy with a smile "Thanks buddy." Jeremy sat there in between his friend and his sister, at the same time the girl he kissed almost every night. He fold his hands, forming them into a fist, looking visibly tensed. Some time passed without many conversation but then Ela let her hands hover in the air "Now there are no weird mood swings at all. I am out." She stood up and walked away. Hanna raised her eyebrows and Justin shrugged his shoulder amused about the weird atmosphere Mia and Toni created. After all he was a douche. A kind and sweet douche, but a douche. Justin stood up, pulling Hanna with him and telling Jeremy to stand up with a hand movement. Jeremy clenched his jaw but he knew he couldn't make a scene. About what? His sister talking to his friend? With feeling resistance he stood up and walked away with his tray while eyeing both of them. Mia swallowed before letting out a hum to fill the silence. Toni turned his body to Mia in hesitation "Mia look. I know what happened sucked and we both did wrong. I am sorry the way I acted towards you last time. You know I am not like that. But..." "I know. Toni I know. I am sorry too. But I am not lying when I tell you that I never thought it would turn out this way. And with this I mean my feelings." Toni was quiet before nodding "Yeah, I believe you. But we were such good friends. Right?" Mia finally looked at him and nodded "Yeah. And I wish we could be again." "We can." Mia moved closer to him to part her arms for a hug "But slowly. I still need to work on some things." he smacked his lips. Mia understood and nodded reaching her hand out. He grabbed it and they agreed in the good old fashioned way. Without realizing her caressed the back of her hand with his thumb, way too long. Mia looked down at their hand and that's when Toni realized his actions "I am sorry." He scratched the back of his head, laughing "I told you that I still need to work on some things." Mia simply smiled while people passed by them to see the lunch break was almost over. They both made their way out the cafeteria "I am out for math Mia. See you later." She waved at him while watching him walk down the hall. When she turned around she saw a big and broad chest plus shoulders in front of her nose. When she looked up she looked into Jeremy's nostrils breathing heavily "Are you a bull or what?" she laughed. He put his arm around her and pulled her the other way "Jer what are you doing?" She tried to shove his arm off of her "Chill. You are my sis. So I can put my arm around you anyhow I want to ok?" She sighed and knew he was right "So?" "So? What?" "What did he say?" "He apologized." "For what?" "It's just, last time we talked things got a bit out of hand." Jeremy stopped and turned his head at her "What do you mean? What did he do?" Mia laughed and pulled his arm closer by taking his hand into hers "Nothing. Believe me. Just a lot emotions going on. Nothing fatal, so chill." "I think you should stop talking to Toni." "What? Why?" "I just think it would be better." "Jeremy, are you jealous or what? There is and will be no need, ok?" "Alright." "Jeremy?" He hummed at the sound of his name "I want to go swimming. Will you come with me?" She felt his eyes fall down on her again "And you want me to go with you?" he asked in a happy tone. She looked up at him and smiled "Yeah." A smile grew real wide on his lips "Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?" She didn't answer but smack her lips at his comment before grinning at him.

Sitting on the edge of the pool, Jeremy watched Mia swim her lanes forth and back. He smiled at her sporty stature putting all energy in her hands to make her move through the water. He pulled his feet out the water and just lay on the edge while supporting his head in his hand. Arising out of the water like a dolphin, Mia swam her way towards Jeremy. She pulled herself up the edge and looked at his wide smile. "You are incredible." She frowned her forehead with a smile "What you mean?" "You just swam a row of lanes and are barely out of breath. I love to watch you swim." Mia knew she wanted to lean forward so she could place a kiss on his lips. But even though the swimming hall was empty, she didn't want to risk one second to get caught and mess up everything. She pulled off her goggles and put them on Jeremy's head. She swept back into the water and disappeared. He saw her figure swim to the center of the pool. He knew she was about to stay under the water, again. His face became worried and the corner of his mouth fell to the ground. The longer she stayed under the water, the more he prayed she would reappear again. When he saw her hair appear over the surface, he swallowed a gulp. He quickly put on a weak smile which didn't look too convincing. He didn't understand why she stayed under the water to the extent of almost fainting, but at the same time he didn't dare to ask. When he saw how she grasped for air he quickly erected his body, submerging his feet into the water again and commanding her to swim to him with his hand. After getting control over her body back, she did as he told her to. She was between his legs and he put pressure on them so she would be stuck between his legs. He looked down at her and exhaled with frustration. She grabbed his knees and pulled herself up so she was on the same level as he was. She smiled at him breathlessly and let go again. She quickly pulled herself up the edge so she could sit next to him. Jeremy leaned back a bit and spread his arms to support his body on them. One arm was positioned behind Mia, which looked like a protecting position even though he didn't touch her. She moved so close so their upper thighs would touch. Jeremy looked at her and moved his head near to hers "You know all of this is so incredible to me." "Yeah." "I was so ashamed and felt disgusted by the way I though about you." She glared at him, eyeing her. "But when you showed me how you felt I just couldn't believe it. I know that you are quite aware of how I tried to push you back. And when I couldn't, I thought I failed you and our relationship." "I know what other people would say about us. But I don't care. It's only between you and me and there is no need for other people to know." Jeremy laughed "Yeah that is right. But we are still young Mia. There are many things we need to think about." She leaned back just like he did "I know. There are many things we need to talk about Jer." He looked at her, watching at the sweeping water. "We have to talk about how serious we are, what we want, what our goals are, how to handle this situation between us and other, our family and possibly children. Too many things are open." His mouth opened automatically about Mia's thoughts flowing over her lips. He finally smiled at how responsible she was, if that was even possible in that kind of a situation. "Mia." At the sound of her name she turned her head and hummed "I am not doing this out of lust. I just want to be together with you. I am serious. Nor is it the forbidden fruit which tempts me. I seriously fell for you. I tried not to, but I couldn't stop it." She looked back at the water. Unknowingly Jeremy formed a smile on his face at the view of her profile. He wanted to say it out loud, but he told himself,  _this is crazy_. Mia stood up and picked her goggles from the white floor. "So you would be angry if I had sex with Toni?" Jeremy frowned upon her comment and picked her hand to hug her from behind and throw himself and her into the water. A loud scream echoed through the hall before it was drowned by the water. When they came up again he pulled her to himself "Excuse me? Would you repeat that?" She laughed while holding herself up the water with her arms "So?" she started the sentence. Jeremy shook his head and splashed water at her "Don't even say it." She laughed so hard that she disappeared under the water cause she couldn't hold herself up anymore. Jeremy heard the sound of the noisy swim team and turned his head. He saw some of the guys push each other while crowding the hall "Gilbert you are here already!" Mia grabbed Jeremy's shoulder from the back and pulled herself up. The guys started to whistle "And the hot G is here." Jeremy narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw at the stupid comments his team mates made. Mia embraced Jeremy with her arms and whispered in his ear "How sad there is only one guy in the swim team I really want." Jeremy tried not to but easily grinned at her comment. Both swam to the edge of the pool and the guy who tried to objectify Mia asked in a stupid tone "What did she say?" "She said she doesn't know what to do with a brainless shell of douche." That's when everyone in the crowd started laughing and clap on the guy's shoulder. Mia walked away, when she spotted Toni grinning wide and winking at her. She laughed and just made her way out of the hall, carrying her triumph on her shoulders thanks to Jeremy.

Leaning on the dark blue car, Mia waited while tapping her fingers on the cold metal. When she spotted the swim team rushing out of the hall onto the school yard she erected her body, expecting Jeremy to come and finally open the car for her. When he saw her waiting at the car, he waved at her jogging towards her. She tilted her head at him "I could have taken the bus." Yeah sorry, the captain let us make an additional round since some guys acted like-" "douchebags?" Mia completed his speech. Jeremy laughed, shaking his head while opening the car. They both took a seat and Jeremy started the engine. Mia watched the road passing by and started to emerge in her thoughts. Jeremy glanced at her and detached one hand from the wheel to reach it over to her and spread his hand. Mia heard his arm move and looked over at him to spot his hand, waiting for hers. She smiled and put her hand in his "That's perfect." He knew what she meant. They could hold hands without worrying, since nobody could see. "I know." Jeremy smiled widely. He caressed her hand with his thumb.   
Arriving at home the sky slowly started to turn purple. Jeremy ran up the stairs "I'll shower first. I didn't." Mia screamed behind him "Neither did I!" She narrowed her eyes at his back but let him go "Stupid." "You guys are home. How was your day honey?" Mia stepped back from the first step and walked into the living room, supporting her arms on the sofa "Good. Just a bit tired. I swam a lot." She smiled at the TV. Her mother turned her head at her with a happy face "Did you? Sounds good honey." "Yeah. But I will go and lay down to rest." Her mother nodded and Mia let her eyes wander over her mother, the TV and her father who sat there quietly not detaching his eyes from the telenovela.   
Mia threw her bag on the floor at the end of her bed. Staring at her clean and neat bed when a thought came up. She acted like a spy and walked over to the bathroom door slowly turning the knob. Seeing how Jeremy stood in front of the mirror with a towel around his hips. He raised his brows at Mia's unexpected appearance. Mia examined Jeremy with her eyes from his feet up to his face. She bit her lips and locked the door with her hand behind her back. Jeremy turned his body in her direction while his eyes grew big "Em, this isn't funny." He laughed nervously and stepped back. She approached him with the same amount of steps "I-" she hesitated "I can not imagine how unbearable it must be for you." She licked her lips and shook her head at him. Jeremy already hit the wall with his back "I am good." he tried to assure her. Mia almost passed by the shower when she reached her hand out to turn the shower on. When she stood in front of him, Jeremy grabbed her hands which tried to touch him "Mia. Please. Don't make it hard on me." She shook his grip off and placed her hands on his bare and with water drops wet chest. One hand wandered up around his neck and her other hand wandered down to his belly button. She pulled his face to kiss him but stopped right before she touched his lips with hers. She smiled at Jeremy's helplessness. He said he didn't want it but she could feel how mesmerized he was by her. She brushed the skin of his lips, while her hand felt over his already alive manhood over the fabric of his towel covering it. When he let out a moan over her touch she quickly drowned it with her kiss. When they locked lips, Jeremy grabbed her neck and hair. He pulled her closer and buried his tongue deeper into her. His ever growing package felt like shooting through the heavy towel. Never departing from their kiss, he grabbed Mia's hand and lead it under the towel to get in contact with his throbbing body part. At the touch of her fingertips Jeremy felt a stroke of heat rushing through his body up to his head and running all way down again. He felt his head turn hot and he couldn't stand it anymore. He detached from the kiss and looked at her "It shouldn't happen now and here, you know that." She nodded and dissolved the knot of his towel, which held everything together "It won't happen now. Just a small help from my side." She assured him and her hand started to glide along his hard manhood. When she went down on her knees, he just couldn't follow her. His gaze stayed straight and stared at the white wood door. At the intensive touch of Mia's hand his breath became heavy and longer breaths seemed hard to take. He swallowed and suddenly felt a small kiss on his pulsating package. His eyes looked to the side uncontrollably and spotted Mia opening her mouth to take his long manhood into it. He exhaled heavy and his chest moved up and down while his whole body became hot. Mia's other hand grabbed Jeremy's hip to get a steady hold. When he felt her soft mouth and tongue wrapped around his dick, he couldn't help but look down at her and starting to caress over her hair in between moans "Ah." Mia started softly but then soon sucked on him deliciously. Jeremy's head fell back hitting the wall "Oh, fuck." he exhaled heavily. Mia's head moved back and forward, trying to suck him all way down. Jeremy thought he was hard rock before already, but her mouth proofed him wrong. She grabbed both sides of his hips and Jeremy entangled his hands in her hair to show her how to move. He lowered his head to finally enjoy the view of Mia sucking and licking his most cherishable part with joy. He licked his lips trying to stop some of his moans but they always reached her  ears and made her eager to elicit more of them. She took his dick as deep as possible and finally put her one hand back on the end to help her make him come. She moved faster and her soft mouth sucked the breath out of him. Jeremy couldn't and wouldn't want to control his body anymore. Between his moans he tried to tell her "I-" But Mia knew exactly what he tried to tell her. The movements of her mouth and hand became faster and when she looked up at him watching her, she knew she got him. She opened her mouth and moved her hand, right then Jeremy shot everything he tried to hold inside out. He saw his white cream on her tongue and quickly spread his hand in front of her mouth "Spit it out." 


	19. Chapter 19

After Mia helping Jeremy out, he indeed felt more calm and in control over his thoughts and body. He was done from school and drove along the street, about to reach home. He couldn't help but think of Mia's touches and her mouth feeling soft. Thinking of her swallowing his cum, made him swallow a deep gulp clogging his throat. He commanded her to spit it out but she just swallowed it and licked her mouth to finally walk way after. He didn't believe what he saw but never spoke about it again. Yet he was curious on why, but he didn't dare to ask her. Nontheless he was sure that the sight of it, made him want her even more. He pulled into the garage spot and parked to get out of the car. He grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs to their front porch. When he entered the house he saw the Gilberts running from the left to the right furiously. Lara shouted out "Jeremy, finally here? Get ready!" He looked at all the bags and the twins standing besides them like lost puppies. All ready and set to go but only waiting for the grown ups. Mia was sitting on the sofa but let herself hang over the backlean to watch her parents and siblings move in a rush. Father Gilbert clapped into his hands "Ok everyone, get in a row." There was Micheal with his girlfriend Lisa, the twins, Simon who planted himself next to his twin siblings, Lara sitting on the stairs and Mother Gilbert walking into the floor. "Now get the bags and let's go." Lara straightened her body from the steps "What about Jeremy? He didn't pack at all yet." Mother Gilbert picked a big traveling bag and her own brown hand bag "Jeremy won't go with us but stay at home with Mia." Lara opened her mouth "Why?" Their mother walked towards the door while signing the kids to take their small bags with her hand "Cause Mia has her art project left and Jeremy has mock exams this week. So he needs to prepare himself." Lara put her hands in her waist "What? If he doesn't go I am staying too." Jeremy followed the happening and shortly became hot headed about his annoying older sister who tried to get in between the togetherness he targeted with Mia for the weekend. Mother Esther threw her heated iron eyes on Lara "Get out now! Enough!" Lara grunted in frustration and stumped out the door, anger written all over her face. Jeremy's eyes wandered over the faces and then he saw Mia hanging over the sofa in the living room with big round eyes and a semi suppressed grin on her lips. Spotting that, he immediately smiled, stepping aside to let his family walk out the door. He kissed his younger siblings goodbye and hugged his mother "Take care of her okay? And when something is wrong, just call." Jeremy smiled and nodded at her. He inhaled deeply at her plea to take care of his sister. For a second guilt hit him and he thought that he was an absolute awful son and brother. How did he dare to sneak around and lie the way he did. With his thoughts he looked at his family pull out into the street in their big family van. When they were gone he kept starinf into the empty streets. But when he heard a small giggle and Mia falling back into the sofa, he snapped out of his dream. He exhaled and slowly closed the door to turn around. He walked up to the sofa and stood behind it, tilting his head to stare at Mia laying there with a grin on her face "You will stay with me?" "Yeah." Promptly all his thoughts and guilt were gone and he smiled at her "How?" "I told mum I have exams this week. Actually that wasn't a lie. I do have one this week. But in addition to that, she asked me to stay with you." "Why?" "She worries about you, so she doesn't want you to stay alone." Mia looked to the side for a second "Is that what you talked about outside of the room back then? When we locked the door?" Jeremy walked around the sofa and nodded. He picked her feet up and sat down, placing them on his lap. Mia smacked her lips and stayed quiet for a while before a smile appeared on her face again "Ok. There is so much I want to do." She folded her hands over her chest and Jeremy raised his eyebrows about Mia getting all excited. He laughed and moved her feet of his lap, slowly leaning over her to place a kiss on her lips and cut off her many words and plans she had in mind "We will. We will do all of that, don't worry." He caressed over her hair and smiled. Mia looked into his eyes and took his face in her hands "Jeremy." she whispered. He hummed at his name "Yeah?" his husky and low voice sounded. Mia parted her mouth and he felt the hot air streaming out her body. He slowly pressed his mouth on her soft lips and started to kiss her and taste the soft flesh of her lips while his hand wandered down her arm, to her hand. Their hands intertwined and finally Jeremy put his whole body weight on her's. Mia embraced his neck with her arms and a small moan sounded through their kiss. She put her one leg over his body and caressed him up and down, so he could feel her need of him. He went into the kiss deep one last time before departing from it. He couldn't help but look at Mia licking her lips erotically decorated by her drunken eyes. He would have took her right there and then, wouldn't there have been the twist between them. "I want to go on a date. A real date." Mia said in a big breath. Jeremy smiled at her "Sounds good." He got up from her and pulled her up by her hand he was still holding "And talk." he added. They stood in front of each other and Jeremy opened his mouth "And talk." She smiled and nodded. 

Jeremy got ready in Micheal's and Lara's room, so he could give Mia her privacy in their room. He sat on the sofa with his hands resting on his knees. Smacking his lips, looking really nervous. The feeling of a first date overcame him and he didn't believe he felt this way after a long time. But it was a good feeling of anticipation. He put his hair to the back and wore freshly washed new jeans with a black button shirt. Only of the thought of their first date, he started sweating already. When he heard footsteps approaching him down the stairs, he froze. He erected his body and turned around, seeing Mia walk down in a long black floaty skirt with big white flowers on it. It started over her ankles and ended over her belly button and after one inch of skin, she wore a white top with half sleeves, showing of her shoulders. Jeremy nervously smacked his lips but let out a nervous laugh "You look," he said and paused big "beautiful." He walked around the sofa and took her hand, she rested on the stairs railway. She walked down the last steps and finally looked up to him "But I sticked to flat shoes. I thought keeping it simple is better." "If that is simple, how do you look when you get all fancy?" She laughed and bit her lip. He let go of her hand and took his black cardigan and car keys from the sofa. "Shall we go?" She nodded and grabbed the door knob "Let me open the door for you." He shouted almost. She opened the door and tilted her head at him "Jeremy, I know how to open a door." She walked out but a train of air passed by her. Jeremy hurried to the car door to open it for her. She walked towards him and laughed "Oh Jeremy, you are sweet." She took her seat and got bulked up. When Jeremy put his keys in, he exhaled heavily. Mia grabbed his hand and looked at him deeply "Jeremy, I am nervous too. But it's only the two of us." Her genuine smile made him calm down a bit. He nodded and started the engine "We will go to New York City. It will be so crowded and we won't have any need to worry." Mia knew that it was an eligible worry and they were lucky they lived in the New York suburbs, so downtown was only a stone's throw away. They talked about unimportant belongings and after a while Mia turned the radio on to listen to some music. She turned it down to a volume they could still talk "What are we actually doing?" she finally asked into the room. She knew they had their first date but she never thought of what they'd do. Jeremy turned the wheel and focused on the street "We will have dinner. And after that we will see." Mia nodded and looked out the window "We are here." She turned her head back and smiled at Jeremy. He formed a smile too but still focused on the street "Yeah." He pulled into an underground garage and before entering, he pulled a ticket out of a machine. It was a big grey and typical garage, which was almost full. It made sense since it was Friday. Jeremy parked and got out of the car to hurry over and help Mia out of the car. This time she didn't try to talk him out of it but just took his hand and let her feet touch the grey cement floor. He looked down at their touching hands to intertwine them, causing both a smile and a deep look at each other. Jeremy pushed the button on the car key, to lock it, before both approached the big silvery elevator door, obviously leading to the restaurant Jeremy chose. Two couples were standing in front of the door waiting already. The closer they got to them, the closer Mia got to Jeremy, clinging onto his arm. There was a younger married couple, visible due to the thick gold rings they had on their fingers and an older couple, standing next to each other, busying themselves with a look over the wide parking lot. The door opened and the couples got in one after another. Jeremy and Mia entered the small metal box as last, so they stood in the front. They turned around and Jeremy felt Mia's sweating hand, so he leaned his face down to her "What's wrong?" he whispered to her, but she only shook her head. He stared at her for a second and finally placed a kiss on her head. They heard a giggle behind themselves and Mia's eyes grew wide. Jeremy turned his head and saw the old lady smiling at both of them. He laughed at her reaction and turned his face back to the front. His eyes shielded down to her with a big smile on. His mouth formed,  _don't worry_. And she nodded with a light smile. She knew there shouldn't be any need to worry about someone catching them. They were in a million city and there was no chance someone would see them. The doors opened and both stepped out into the restaurant which was crowded and all vivid. It was an old style diner with 70's waitresses. One lady i  vintage clothes caught them and smiled "Name?" "Gilbert." Jeremy shot out like a gun. She walked pass the many tables with families, couples and even friends. She pointed at an empty red square formed table for two people. When both sat down she gave them two cards and did a light bow "I'll be back in 10." Both laughed at her witty way but it looked like that was the restaurant's atmosphere to create. Mia looked to her left and she was happy the table next to them was empty. She felt like they needed the space to have some privacy. When she looked at the card her stomach turned. She looked up at Jeremy "I don't know. My tummy makes a tantrum." He smirked at her comment "So now you are nervous? It's ok. I will choose something." Mia looked around and scanned the restaurant for familiar faces, when Jeremy grabbed her hand "Em? What do you want to drink?" She turned her head and found the waitress with her block in her hand "Oh, a whisky?" she said in an empty tone. Jeremy opened his mouth and laughed in hesitation "That was a joke. Just give us two cokes." The waitress placed her dot and smiled at them before walking away. "A whisky?" "Getting drunk wouldn't be so bad right now." She giggled nervously. Jeremy stretched his both hands over the table to cover her hand in them "Mia, honey. Calm down. It's all good." She shook her head "Don't call me honey." "What?" "Mum always calls me that." Jeremy licked his lips and leaned back in his chair after letting go of her hand "Ok. So what do you want me to call you? Babe?" Mia scoffed in a big laugh, but the thought of Jeremy calling her babe made her smile in an unexpected way. "Don't do that to me?" She laughed loud which made him smirk "Oh, so you like that?" Jeremy leaned over the table again, grabbing her hand once more "Em?" He called her in a serious tone, so the mood changed in 0.1 seconds. She turned mute and raised her brows "Do you want this?" She placed her hand over his and nodded "I do. I want this. What about you?" He nodded back at her. She suddenly pulled her hands out of his grip and opened her bag to pull a piece of paper out "I wrote a list." She unfolded it and put it in front of her. When she looked up at him, she spotted his raised eyebrows "Oh. I am sorry, I didn't want to kill the mood." He shook his head and laughed "No. If you wouldn't have prepared something like this, you wouldn't be you. I expected you to do something like that." She smoothed the paper out and looked back at him "I wrote down questions and things we need to cover. And you asked the first question already." Jeremy folded his hands into each other and rested his elbows on the table before nodding. He smiled lightly, being absolutely amused about Mia, but he strove to take it seriously "What else?" "What are we?" "We are a couple from now on. What do you think?" She stayed silent for a second before smiling weakly at the desk "I think we are even more than that." She meant what she said. She thought they were something indescribable, which she couldn't name. "Will this stay between you and me or will we tell someone?" Jeremy fixed his eyes at her and suddenly his head fell into his neck "Damn." "I think it should stay between you and me. There is not doubt about that. But this leads to the next question. How do we act in front of others... I think we should avoid anything more than a hug outside of our room. We even need to be careful in our room." "Yes. Even when we think it's only the two of us, we never know who might pop up. Wether it's at home or somewhere else. I think more than a hug will be fine when we are at a far away place like right now." Mia sighed at her own and Jeremy's words "Ok. What if someone catches us?" Jeremy licked his lips and started biting them unknowingly "How?" "I don't know. I mean, what if someone senses something." "Then we need to deny it at any cost. It's not only... wrong. It's illegal." He never wanted to call those words out, but he had no choice "I know. We could go to prison." "Yes." These question were a hard rock already but Mia knew that the real questions were just gonna follow up. The waitress appeared and served them a pizza and a burger with fries. Both started drinking a sip to wet their wet mouths. Mia grabbed a piece of the pizza and took a bite "What are your future plans?" "Mine?" Mia nodded while chewing "I want to study. I want to go to college. I don't know what though. I want to move away. What about you?" "I want to study at college. Maybe art, maybe literature. I don't know yet. If I have to move away for college I will." Jeremy licked his salty lips, hesitating a second before asking "What are our future plans?" "I want to be with you." "Do you want to live with me?" "Yeah." "I will be gone for college one year before you. I don't think you can just follow me. I don't think that's right." Mia chewed on almost nothing "Ok but let's say we attend different colleges. Will distance hinder us?" Jeremy shook his head "I don't think so. We can always see each other. And when the possibility appears, we can live together." Mia agreed with him "Mia?" She hummed and looked at him, staring her down "Do you want to get married?" Both knew the impossible but Mia smiled in second long silence "No. I don't care about getting married. I never did. For me commitment is like marriage." He sighed out, cause he knew he would drop another bomb and Mia sensed it so her smile disappeared swiftly "Mia? I know we are young and I know that all of this is so risky. But I am really ready to devote my life to you." He looked at her eyes swaying over the table "I don't play and when I say I want to spend my life with you, I will do anything to make it work. But, do you want to have kids?" Her eyes froze and her nervous brearh suddenly evened out. She exhaled a big sigh before looking at him "Yes. I would lie if I'd say no. And I won't lie to you. I won't lie to make this work out. I know I want to have kids and I always di-" "You know I can't give you that." "Yeah. I know. But this is something to talk about later." "This is a reason to fight over isn't it?" "Yes." "But you still want to do this?" "Yes. There is a solution to every problem." she didn't look only confident,  the tone in her voice literally assured him. "What if we break up?" "I don't think that would ever happen Jer." "Me too, but we have to think about everything." "Ok. If so, we are family." "Yes. But it would be different." "Yeah." Jeremy felt Mia's helplessness "I will go away... if we break up, I will go away and only appear for holidays. Once or twice a year." Mia didn't answer, but froze to the thought of never seeing Jeremy. He took this as a mutual understanding "Good. So what else is there?" "Will we tell our family later on?" "I don't know. I think not telling them would be better." "But I mean, when we move together we should tell them right?" "Yeah, that would be smart." "So won't they suspect anything after us living together for years without any partners?" Jeremy suddenly smiled and took her hand to place a kiss on it "Why?" Mia laughed at his reaction. "So you see us living together for years already?" She laughed out loud "Shut up and answer." "Well I think we should deny it but when the situation looks hopeless, we should tell them. At least our parents." Mia looked up the ceiling and breathed in and out once. Jeremy reached for her hand "I will respect and honor you and if you ever decide to change your mind I will support you, no matter what. But don't get angry if I try to change your mind at least once." She smiled at him and moved closer, to lean over the table close to him "I can't wait." Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows and laughed "For what ?" She cut her eyes and him and nodded before moving away. Jeremy scoffed and devoted himself back to his burger before imaginary scenes kicked in.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, if you liked this story I would be so glad to get some votes and comments, since I don't know how this story is perceived by everyone. I planned a long plot but if this story isn't doing well, I would write a quick ending to it. Much love Xx

They both stepped out the door of the restaurant and Jeremy grabbed Mia's hand "So, this is really happening now." Mia nodded at him in all confidence before stretching her toes,  to sharp her lips to ask for a kiss. He leaned down to embrace her with his other arm around her waist and place a long, sweet kiss on her. They walked  the street which was paved with street lights all along. Passing by some stores they eyed people hanging out or waiting for someone else in front of a diner or the cinema. Mia pointed at the cinema "Want to see a movie?" Jeremy laughed and agreed promptly "Yeah, sure." He had his arm on her shoulder and Mia slung her arm around his waist. Both stood in front of the film posters with wrinkles on their forehead. They looked at each other and raised their eyebrows before blowing out "Well there isn't really anything great." "I know what to do. Let's grab some ice cream." "Oh that's good." At the sound of his idea Mia's eyes grew big and sparkly. In a diner they passed not long before, they each got a portion of the delicious sweets. Again walking over the sidewalk,  they held hands and the ice creams in their other hand. Jeremy targeted their way back to the restaurant they came from when Mia's frozen posture stopped him all of a sudden " I need something." she said as she stared at the drugstore in front of them. She let go of his hand and entered the drugstore without waiting for him. He looked after her, before going to the trash can to throw his cone away. He followed her inside and walked through the aisles with his hands in his pockets. When he spotted Mia in the soft drink aisle, he positioned himself behind her, leaned down to her ear and whispered "Babe, what are you doing?" He didn't see her face but he heard Mia chuckle "I am thirsty." "You are eating ice cream right now?" "So what? That's different." Her insisting voice made him laugh. He walked on and grasped for air when standing in front of the condoms. Swallowing a big gulp, he closed his eyes while shaking his head "Let's buy some." He tore his eyes open to spot Mia looking up at him "Do you have any?" He shook his head "No." "Well then take some." They both looked at each other for a while, when Jeremy stretched his arm out to pick a package. He also took her drink out of her hands and marched to the cashier. He was thankful they had paper bags so he could store their buyings behind the brown thin paper. He took Mia's hand and looked at his watch "Ok, it's getting late so we should slowly head back." "Ok, give me my drink please." He opened the bag and handed her, her drink. He was quiet and his eyes were glued to the way in front of them.   
And before they knew, they were back in the underground garage, getting all buckled up in the car. Mia turned her head to Jeremy and smiled. She leaned over to him "I had fun." Her voice sounded full of joy and genuineness. Jeremy automatically smiled at her loving way of breaking through his wall. His face leaned down to her to kiss her. A glance or a smile from her blew his worries away under less than a second. On the way back Mia talked like a waterfall and Jeremy knew that it was a sign of her easiness about life at that very good moment. He simply smiled over her never ending speech. Here and there he answered or let out a laugh but he tried to focus on the street. When they reached the familiar alley, Jeremy pulled his hand away from Mia's thigh, but she never noticed. He parked the car in front of their garage, dissolving his seating belt "Babe, get out." She moved like a machine and continued her speech after getting out. Before she could grab his hand, he shook his head. Suddenly she realized their surroundings and exhaled slowly "Oh." She saw the street they lived in and the front porch, she just walked on. Jeremy unlocked the door and they went inside. Mia walked up the stairs, hearing how he relocked the house door behind them. At the end of the stairs she held herself on the railway, taking her shoes off "I really had fun. What about you? I hope there will be better movies next time so we can enjoy some togetherness in the darkness." grabbing her shows with her one hand, she laughed to herself while walking to their room. Jeremy took his black cardigan off and followed her up the carpeted stairs. She threw her shoes on the floor and her small purse on her bed. When she turned around she saw Jeremy open a button of his shirt and taking his shoes off. His other hand swung around and he threw the paper bag on his bed. She looked up at him, still emerged in her speech "I loved the atmosphere in the restaurent. It was so vintage. Totally my style." She took her earrings off and put them on the drawer on her side of the room. When she turned back around, Jeremy suddenly cut off her words by embracing her waist with his arm fiercly and placing a kiss on her lips. Meanwhile his other hand kept unbuttoning his shirt. Mia felt the heat radiating from him and compared to that she felt like a melting ice block. At that moment she realized that his thoughts of this must have kept him quiet. The spark of the kiss wandered down her body and she automatically started to help him undress his shirt. The black piece of fabric fell on the floor, just like her weak arms pointed south. Suddenly she felt Jeremy's hands picking her up under her armpits, walking over and throwing her on his bed. She brushed her hair back and supported herself on her elbows while looking at him. He licked his lips before bending down to her feet and slowly pushing her long skirt up while kissing her legs. He looked up at her and his hand wandered up to disappear under the long black skirt with white flowers. Feeling her thighs up to the piece of clothes, covering her most secret part. He parted her legs and moved his whole body up so he hovered over her to kiss her lips. Mia felt his neck up to his jaw and finally took his face in her hand. The taste of his mouth and tongue were too sweet for her and she wanted more. She pushed him lightly back to show him to rest for a second "Wait." She erected her body and stood up from bed. Jeremy moved aside, to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her, who now stood between his legs. Before she took his hands she rested hers on his shoulders. Leading his hands to her 1 inch of skin, showing on her belly, she placed his hands under the fabric of her top to slowly take it off. Jeremy understood what she wanted. She wanted him to undress her, but at that thought and sight, his breath started shaking. She stretched her arms above her head and Jeremy pulled her white blouse off, while his eye caught the red lace bra in front of him. He let it fall to the side and his hands wandered up and down her sides. He pulled her closer and placed a kiss right under her chest. While his fingers slipped under the spandex of Mia's skirt, pulling it slowly down. His mouth followed the slowly removing skirt down. When he pulled it over her hip, it fell down by itself. She held herself on his shoulders while taking one step back, kicking the skirt away with the top of her feet. She exhaled shakingly, looking down into his eyes. Jeremy felt over her body, down to her hips and finally over her butt. He stood up and their levels of glances changed, so he was looking down at her at that very moment. He took her face in his hands and started kissing her. Not shortly after, he felt Mia's little hands unbuttoning his pants and pull down the zipper. He pulled the blanket aside and made Mia lay down, before pulling his pants off to lay over her and pull the blanket over them. He knew she wanted it but he wanted to give her protection and not the feeling of being all exposed to him. The back of his fingers brushed over her cheek "Are you sure?" He asked her and she nodded with a weak smile. She glanced into his eyes which slowly turned dark and filled with a fog of lust. He pulled the strap of her bra down while looking at her and his low voice sounded into her ear "Mia I don't play." His hand disappeared behind her back and unhooked the cover of her chest in seconds. His lips wandered down her neck, to her collarbone and finally tasting the soft flesh of her breasts. He pulled the bra down and threw it out of bed. At the sweet scent of her skin he stuck his tongue out and swirled it around her left nipple, while his right hand explored her other breast. Erecting his body a bit to take a whole view of her breasts, which were the perfect size for his hands and a little bit droppy, making them look more feminine to him. His hands glided over her breasts down her belly, where he stopped. He bent down to kiss the small belly fat he knew Mia hated for a long time. He felt Mia's hand entangling in his hair which made him promptly look up at her. She was fully engaged in the excitment he gave her. Devoting his eyes back to her mist sacred part covered by the red lace slip, he parted her thighs with both hands. He felt over her covered core with his one hand, before putting all his body pressure back on Mia again who breathed heavily. He pulled the blanket over them again "Are you cold?" He asked her while kissing her lips, but she simply shook her head looking all lost and drunk to him. His one hand held her leg, making sure she spread them enough for him so he could start moving on her. He thrust his tongue in her mouth while grinding on her fabric with his. Not too long he heard her moans escaping in between their kisses and Mia grabbing his hair with strength. He departed from the kiss to look at her moaning without ever stopping to grind her treasure place through his fabric. His hot breath signalized him that not only her but he was ready too. He pulled away from her, to look down and slowly pull down her red slip. He lead his finger between her lips and felt how dropping wet she was. He couldn't help but hiss a small "Shit." at her moist. Mia stuck her hand under his shorts to feel the skin of his bare back, trying to pull it down finally. She pulled his ear close to her mouth "I'm so horny." she whispered. Jeremy looked at her and licked his lips, looking like he was thinking about something for a second. Mia pulled his shorts further down to touch over his muscular butt muscles, pulling closer to her. Jeremy rested his both hands to her right and left to push himself up and look down at Mia's small figure. Laying in between his legs, she removed her arms, she used to cover her chest with. She felt up the front of his upper thighs, slowly pulling his shorts down. His v-line appeared, right before she spotted his private hair popping up. Her eyes wandered up to his face, which slowly leaned over her again, covering her with his body and the blanket. He himself, pulled his shorts down and threw them on the floor beside his bed. He settled his mouth over hers and pecked her lips several times. He grabbed her leg again, making space for him to grind his hip on her wet core again. He brushed over her forehead and hair, staring at the reaction her face gave him. His hand originally holding her one leg, let go to take his manhood in his hand and rub it on Mia's wet smaller lips. He traced up over her clitoris and down to her entry again and again. At this touch Mia moaned up already. He observed her cheeks turning hot and red, only waiting for him to enter her. She felt over his back, down to his tensed behind, intending to push him. He smirked at her "Not so fast." he said before kissing her. Continuing to caress her hole with his already hard package. He got up quickly, stretching his body out of the bed to grab the brown paper bag on the floor. He opened the box of condoms in it to rip one of the small protection devices open. He had his one knee on the edge of the bed and stood on the floor with his other foot. He pulled the condom over his hard manhood and quickly tried to disappear under the blanket again. He positioned himself over Mia just like before. Slowly dipping the tip of his manhood into her entry a bit and position his hand next to her head. He looked into her eyes while caressing over her hair "I will go slow." She nodded at his plan, feeling his thick swollen manhood slowly stretching her sheath apart. She felt a small pain hitting her when he surpassed a certain point. It made her exclaim in pain, which threw his forehead in wrinkles. She grabbed the flesh of his behind "Don't stop. Keep going." And he did as she commanded him. He moved his hip forward, when he finally hit the point of no more. He moved back and forward repetitively, seeing the pain on Mia's face slowly dissolving in an open mouth and eyes rolling to the back of her head. A moan escaped her lips and then he knew that she started to enjoy him inside of her. He felt a hot and foggy tingle growing through his body, up to his head. Mia parted her legs even more, trying to give Jeremy absolute access to her core. He exhaled heavily before looking down at her tucked up legs. He grabbed her one knee, pressing it down even more. He erected his body quite a bit to support himself on his knees and use his strength to push into her even more. He went soft before but now he felt like making her scream her soul out. He looked at her small body, devoting itself to him and his moves. He knew that the best way to relax her all way down, was to push her over the edge. He looked down at his dick thrusting into her soft and tight hole over and over. His head fell back and a loud moan came over his lips "Why are you so..." he didn't finish his question. His eyes fell shut at his movements into her surging flesh, when he heard Mia's voice sound into his ears "Yeah..." He heard her say, so his glance fell down at her. He slowed down his movements and grabbed one side of her breast, massaging it. He bent down to swirl his tongue around her nipple, still holding her other knee bent with his other hand. He looked up at her and lead his mouth to her ear "Yeah?" He asked her and she answered automatically "Yeah." whispering lowly. He leaned over her face and asked her once more "Yeah? You like that?" And she answered in loud, long moan "Yeah." He erected his body, letting his hand wander over her breast down to her belly button. He stretched his thumb to start rubbing over clitoris, while thrusting into her faster and harder. He watched Mia with an open mouth, saliva almost dripping from his mouth. She started to moan loud and heavy, feeling like she was about to burst "Yeah." She exclaimed even louder to Jeremy's satisfaction. He sped his movements and the swirling of his thumb, while grunts escaped his mouth. Again the sweet and loud sounds came over her lips "Yeah." He bent down to her to place a long kiss on her lips. Never removing his thumb from her clitoris. Again "Yeah." Then the sensational feeling of heat overcame her and burst into a million pieces, showing sparkles in her eyes. She grunted a long and loud moan, which Jeremy tried to silence with his mouth. He embraced her little body and moved faster to focus on himself now. Mia dug her nails into Jeremy's bare back, wanting to bite his shouler which she finally did. His push became faster and harder and unknowingly it made Mia's feeling last longer. She almost tore his skin apart when she couldn't help but react to his sweet movements "Oh Jeremy!" She exclaimed in a whisper, giving him the rest. He buried his face in her neck and let out a grunt, slowing down his hips. He still supported his body on his arms, not wanting to break down over her. He kissed her neck before slowly pulling his manhood out. Laying next to her, breathing long and heavy. He didn't talk but fastly got up to walk to their bathroom. He pulled his condom off, hiding it in toilet paper to throw it away. He freshened himself up and took a small towel to wet it with warm water. He walked back to his bed and started to clean Mia with the towel. She giggled lightly at his touch. He kept staring at her face, trying to figure out what it caused. He wanted to know if she was feeling good or bad, maybe happy or even sad. He lay back next to her, supporting his head in his hand. He brushed over her collarbone with his fingertips. He expected them to talk at least one word but he only saw Mia's eyes shutting down over exhaustion. He stretched his arm out to lay his head next to hers and observe her asleep.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would leave a like and a comment in form of your thoughts, that would motivate me to continue writing. Much love Xx

Mia opened her eyes a slit realizing it was still dark, so she must have woken up in the middle of the night. She felt down at herself, then wearing her big shirt. Jeremy must have put it on her. At the same time she felt him in the back, his heat radiating from his body. She heard him take long and steady breaths. He sounded so peacful when he was asleep. She took a deep breath and lay her arm over Jeremy's, which was encircled around her waist. Looking at the empty bed on her actual side of the room, scenes from a few hours ago shot through her head. She enjoyed what he did to her and she even asked herself if she didn't enjoy it a little bit too much. She felt a stabbing feeling in the area of her treasury core. She caressed over Jeremy's hand and arched her back, trying to fight the uprising feeling in her limbs. She started trying to move but he had her all forked up. She shut her eyes and her hips started moving against Jeremy's. She wasn't even sure of wearing underwear, but she guessed rather not. She continued to move them even heavier, rubbing against Jeremy's shorts she supposed. At first her only purpose was to shake the feeling away somehow. Her head turned hot and her breath became hearably heavier. She couldn't take it anymore, so she tried to tear Jeremy's hand from her body to turn around to him. But on the opposite he forced his arm around her even stronger, pushing her into his body even further. Suddenly she felt his hot breath in her ear whispering "Don't stop." His lips brushed her ear down to her earlobe. She promptly kept moving her hips into his already grown manhood. Hearin Jeremy's moan from the back, she took his hand and lead it up to her breasts for him to touch. After a good while Mia stretched her arm to the back, trying to pull Jeremy's shorts down. He understood her plea and stripped them off by himself. He shook them off his feet and pointed his finger at the ground "Give me one." She picked the package from the ground and took one out, whispering "This is so annoying." "We have to do this." "I know." She agreed with him after all. She knew what they did was wrong so she didn't plan to act stupid in addition. When he pulled it over his pulsating package, he dragged her shirt up a bit, pressing her body into his again and spread her legs by resting one of then on his tilted knee. He rubbed himself into her back and his hand wandered up to her breasts, taking her nipples in between his fingers. When She felt the tip of his manhood pressing against her entry, she slowly moved her body down so it'd enter her. But Jeremy wrapped his arm around her body to pull her up again "No so fast." He almost giggled before his hand wandered down, touching her wet entry. He soaked his fingers in the liquid to lead it back to her clitoris to start circling around it. Hearing Mia's small moans his head turned all hot "Damn." He grabbed her leg which was resting on his knee to slowly enter her little sheath. At his slow entrance and first thrust he heard Mia moan up so loud, he couldn't help himself anymore "Fuck." His husky voice echoed through the four walls. He started thrusting into her repetitivley, trying to encase more moans out of her lips. After some point Mia stretched her arms above her head "Take it off." she demanded him to free her from the fabric. The shirt landed on the ground and he put her leg on his tilted knee again, starting to rub her clitoris again while pumping into her hardly. He worried so he had to burst his question "Is it too hard?" And Mia's answer was only a weak "No." in between her moans. Her hand turned over her own head grabbing the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss. When they detached from it, Jeremy looked into her eyes "Em, come for me." These words ringed through her ears and immediatley set a feeling free. He started to move his hips even harder into her, creating a slapping sound which echoed through the room. His fingers never let go of her flesh and Mia felt she was about to commit into his movements. Seeing the sparks in her eyes, he entered her mouth with his tongue. After a while he dissolved from her lips and looked down at her "You... feel so good." He grunted loudly. Mia turned her bare back back to Jeremy to enjoy how he worked her body. He let his hand glide over her back, grabbing the flesh of her behind. Now not only his dick slapped into her, his hand also sounded over the slaps he gave her behind, making her cry out in visible pleasure. He didn't see her reaction but heard her whispering "Yeah." over and over again. He grabbed her leg once more to push into her as hard as possible, making her scream "Yeah." His mouth placed next to her ear he hissed again "You like that, don't you?" At which she automatically answered "Yeah." His tongue licked her ear "So come for me." He knew he wasn't gonna hold it in for any longer so he kept demanding her "Come for me." Mia placed her fingers at her clitoris but when touching it, she knew she would come as soon as she rubbed it even once. Instead she grabbed the back of Jeremy's head pulling him in for one more kiss. Thorough the kiss she felt like being in a rush and a loud sound echoed through the kiss of both of them. She felt her womb stretching around Jeremy's dick and that's when he pumped into her with never ending moans on his side. His hand let go of her leg to grab her breasts while giving her the rest. He was so helpless he didn' t know where to touch and for a second he wished he had four arms. At the slowly lower getting moans of Mia Jeremy bursted into her like no other. He felt his whole pressure built up flow into the outter world. He grunted while digging his fingernails into the flesh of her leg. His hands glided up to her waist, circling around it to hold her tight. His mouth approached her ear to put a kiss with low pressure on it. He heard her heavy breathing, just like she heard his next to her ear. He placed several kisses on her ear, before falling into his pillow. Mia grabbed his hand to lead it up to her face. Touching it with her soft lips she whispered against his hand "No need to be so soft with me." "What?" "I mean, you don't need to with me. I notice that there is more you want to let out. You can do that with me." She turned her body around, to face him directly. Jeremy removed his hand from her waist for a second to pull the blanket over them. He pulled her in, to snuggle her body into his. He sighed and kissed her forehead "I am happy. For me there is no need to do anything more. I never imagined this would happen anyway." "I'm just saying." He looked down at her nodding strongly. She pecked his lips, grabbing his face "So one more round?" Jeremy's head fell into his neck, grunting big time while laughing "Oh no. Please. Let me recharge." Mia broke out in laughter, before kissing his chest. She whispered against his skin "No problem." 

Mia's face was buried in Jeremy's chest and when blinking her eyes, she felt her eyelashes tingle over his skin. She inhaled deeply once before opening her eye wholly. She smelled the scent of his sweat both produced yesterday night. Trying to slowly slink out if his embrace she sneaked into the bathroom to wash the dried sweat off of her own body. Stepping out into the bathroom, which was filled by the steam the shower created, she brushed through her hair with her pink comb. She fixed the knot of her towel and quietly opened the door to reenter her room. She saw the light shining through creamy thick curtains of their room, throwing a slim line over the grey carpet of the room. After throwing on some clothes in all quietness, she turned around spotting Jeremy still laying there with his arms hugging himself. After Mia left him, he must have felt she was still there. She giggled and approached him to place a small kiss on his head. 

The rattling sound of dishes, sounding almost like they were about to break. While slending down the stairs Jeremy almost jumped at the dangerous sound coming from the direction where the kitchen was. He googled into the kitchen, spotting Mia's back at the stove. When he knew she didn't see nor hear him, he walked behind her to eye over her shoulders "It sounded dangerous but it smells really good." Mia jumped at the sound of his voice. He circled his arms around her waist "Hey, hey. It's only me." He  buried his face into  her neck, while looking down at the pan with the scrambled eggs. "Eggs and pancakes?" "Yeah?" "Where's the bacon?" "You know I'm not into meat, so..." "So I need to renounce it?" "Well..." He kissed her neck "For you I'd do anything." She smiled at the big spoon, while stirring the eggs in the big black pan. Her head moved towards the coffee machine "I want some coffee." Jeremy let go of her waist, to take two mugs out of the cupboard and pour some coffee in. He walked to the table to place them and the plates after. Mia carried the pan over to put it on their kitchen table. She looked down at her work and then at Jeremy before giving him a kiss on the lips. He looked at her with a wide smile. He wanted to shake his head to grasp if it was reality or not. He supported his chin on his hand, while grinning over to her "What?" Mia chewed on her pancake, tilting her head at him "Just. I just want to look at you." She furrowed her eyebrows unsure about his words "Okay." She said in a shaky tone while giggling. 

 


End file.
